Wild Dreams Revised To The Tenth Power Times Five
by Agreene
Summary: Xander has always loved Vida since their high school days and hasn't been able to tell her. What happens when the woman he loves falls for another guy?
1. Chapter 1

Wild Dreams Cast- In This Order

Row One Row Two

Jack Landors Z Delgado

Sky Tate Sydney Drew

Nick Russell Madison Rocca

Xander Bly Vida Rocca

Bridge Carson Chip Thorne

Ben Marshall

Wild Dreams

Written By Aneesah Greene

Fanfic Crossover: SPD/Mystic Force- all ten rangers are friends who are in their first year of college.

Dorm One: Syd, Z, Madison and Vida share this apartment like dorm.

Dorm Two: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Nick, Chip and Xander all share the same home with six big rooms.

Settings: Long Beach State

Plot: Xander has been in love with Vida and is afraid to face her. What happens when she finds out how he feels about her?

Rated: M for Mature/Adult themes

Pairings: Xander/Vida

Hints of Nick/Madison, Jack/Z, Syd/Sky and Chip/Bridge

Wild Dreams

**Chapter One **

Xander Bly sat in front of the computer in his bedroom staring at the screen. He hadn't quite been himself since entering college. In high school, Xander was this cool confident guy who thought he could have anyone woman he wanted. That is except for one. Vida Rocca. Since entering college, he had grown up a bit. College will do that to just about everybody. Xander's personality had changed quite a bit. He no longer had the cocky cool demeanor his friends were use to. He was much more serene. His personality change came in their freshmen year of college. Xander entered college with the same cocky personality until he got shot down by several girls. This didn't faze him but it was the fact that his friends all seemed to be busy doing their school work or hanging with others they met. For examples, Xander and his friends had made five new students during their freshmen year. The names of the new students are Jack Landors, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sky Tate, Sydney Drew and Bridge Carson or the teens from New Tech City as they are affectionately called.

It was during orientation for the freshmen class that Xander and the others met Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge. Each had something in common with one another. For example; Jack and Sky who are both from New Tech City are star basketball players. Nick was the star player on the Briarwood high school team. This is why Jack, Sky and Nick became fast friends. Bridge and Chip are two of the smartest kids in school, that's how they became fast friends. Z, and Syd instantly became fast friends with both Madison and Vida because they are the only four females of the ten of them. Z's motto is _"Girls must stick together."_ As for Xander, let's just say he's in a class all by himself. Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge really didn't know how to approach Xander and to be quite honest, neither of them thought highly of him. It was Nick and Chip who help their new friends get use to Xander. Since then they've all remained pretty close.

Xander's personality changed when he noticed how much time each of his friends where spending with the teens from New Tech City. He felt out of place when hanging with Chip and Bridge. Mainly because they are smart guys and knew a lot about science and computers. They knew a lot about pretty much everything. He felt dumb when around them. He really felt out of place when hanging with the girls. They talked about girl stuff which included boys, make-up, their hair, and clothes. He then felt like he could hang with Nick, Jack and Sky. Jack and Sky at first didn't like him nor wanted to hang with him but they did because Nick convinced them to. Xander could see it in their eyes when he was there. He knew they didn't like him. It was even worst when Ben transferred to their school a year later. Ben, Nick, Jack and Sky became fast friends due to the fact that they are on the basketball team and that all are good guys. It's a plus to have these four guys on their college team making the Long Beach Snakes' basketball team dominating. Xander realized for once he was by himself and that's when he decided to stay to himself. He tried to join fraternity and after pledging, he was rejected. He truly felt alone.

He and his friends Nick, Madison, Chip and Vida along with Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Ben are all juniors in college now. Vida Rocca the woman of his dreams. He has loved her since their high school days. However he hadn't been able to tell her how he feels. They've been friends for eight years. Vida was a feisty young lady. This was something he loved about her. Since their high school days, he's been having these dreams about Vida. He dreamt that he and Vida were dating, had children, and even married. He had to smile at that one. Vida in a white gown? He giggled. The mere notion of Vida in a wedding dress made him laugh. He knew Vida all too well and knew she wouldn't be caught dead in wedding dress. Xander's dreams lately have manifested it's self into something much more erotic. Since entering college, his dreams of Vida became more sexually explicit. At first the dreams were innocent with the two just spending time together. Just recently the dreams have gotten more and more intense. It started a few months back. He and Vida made a bet that whoever won the bet gets to give the winner a kiss. Well Vida lost the bet and had to kiss him. She wasn't thrilled about this but what the hell? A bet's a bet. The kiss that she planted on him had him seeing stars. He never knew Vida could kiss like that. The kiss left him with something else. A massive hard on. He tried to hide it but Jack who was there saw it and teased him for a week about it. Since then his dreams have been intense. So intense that his dreams leave him with a strong erections in the morning. The others were wet ones. Ones where he'd would wake up having already released on his sheets.

Xander sat staring at a picture they all took back in August before school started. All ten of them took this picture at the fair. In the front is Chip, sitting beside Bridge. Sky and Syd are standing next to Madison and her boyfriend Nick who has his arm around her. Sky has his arm around his girlfriend Syd. Next is Jack. He's standing next to Nick with his arms around Z's waste. Z is standing in front of Jack leaning on his chest. Then there's Vida standing next to Jack. Xander is behind her. He has his arm around her waste. All of them are smiling. He smiled at the photo. The ten of them look like they had been friends for years. In fact the ten of them have been friends exactly three years to this day. Xander stared at Vida's face in the photo. The thought of Vida being with him made him smile as he began to fantasize about her being naked.

"_What am I thinking?"_ He asked himself trying to shake off the thought of his friend naked. "_What's wrong with me?"_ He asked himself as he continued to stare at Vida's face on the photo on his computer screen that he has as a screensaver. How did a girl who was totally different from him look into his eyes and kiss him so passionately without actually meaning it? He couldn't understand this. He enjoyed her kissing his lips and hoped that she'd do it again. She wouldn't of course. Vida wiped her mouth after kissing him. Though he enjoyed the kiss, she was repulsed by it. It hurt his feelings. Suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." He said in his Australian accent. The door opened and in stepped the familiar face he had been dreaming about. "Vida." He said surprised to see her.

"Hey stranger." She said smiling.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked a little nervous to Vida's appearance.

"You weren't in class today. Where have you been?" Vida asked smiling at him.

"I wasn't feeling well." He said then shutting off his computer screen.

"Sorry to here that." Vida said walking over to him. Xander stared at her.

"Sorry." He asked confused. Vida never apologizes for anything even when she's wrong. "You're sorry?" He asked again confused.

"Yes I'm sorry to hear that you weren't feeling well." She said standing over him. "How are you feeling now?"

"All little better." Xander said watching Vida as she stood over him. He began to get a little nervous. "So what happened today?"

"Nothing much. Chip and Bridge tried to out eat each other and both then ended up throwing up."

"That's gross." He said turning up his face.

"Who you telling? Madison and Nick were making out as usual. Jack and Z were at the library. Sky and Syd had study hall and I had Mr. Conner's class." Vida said getting closer to Xander. So close she was practically leaning her breast onto his right shoulder. Xander noticed her outfit and was extremely turned on. She was wearing a white skirt with a white tank top blouse with only her white bra underneath. V had definitely become a lady since high school. It also helped that her figure had come to light. Her bust size had grown and her behind had grown out. Xander was definitely noticing her a lot more. He had noticed her outfit from the moment she entered his bedroom. He was still in his pajamas. Vida noticed this. "Xander you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up with his noticeable hard on. Vida watched him for a moment and suddenly realized that he was uncomfortable. Xander went over to his bed and sat down trying to cover up his groin.

"Are you uncomfortable with me?" She asked walking over to his bed.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Xander said then swallowing hard to get rid of the knot in his throat.

"Because, you just seem weirder than usual." Vida said watching him. She was standing over him while he looked away towards the window. "Xander." She called to him. He turned to face her. "What is with you?" She asked taking his chin in her left index finger.

"Nothing." He said trying to cover up his hard on. Vida noticed this and began grabbing his arms. "V. Stop it." He said still trying to cover up.

"What are you hiding?" She asked smiling trying to pry his arms away from his hard erect penis.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said nervously.

"Oh my." She said laughing while staring at the front of his pajama pants. "Somebody's horny." She said continuing to laugh at his erection.

"That's it laugh it up." He said turning his head away from her covering up again. "It's not what it looks like." He said defending his hard on.

"I'll bet." She said laughing.

"Fine. Laugh. I don't care." He said looking away from her.

"Awh poor baby." Vida said seductively playing with his hair ignoring his hard on. "MMMM Xander you've got great hair." She said continuing to seductively massage his head. He was getting more and more turned on by the second. "You like it when I do that do you?"

"OOOOH YEEEESSS." He said with his eyes closed enjoying Vida's touch.

"Do you want me Xander?" Vida asked in her sexiest voice. She reached down and began to massage his penis through his pajamas.

"Yes Vida." Xander said almost ready to cream his pajama bottoms. It didn't help that Vida was jacking him off. She suddenly stopped fearing he would end up cumming her hand. Xander's eyes opened. Vida could see the lust in his eyes. He wanted her but she wanted him to say so.

"Then tell me." She said getting on top of him.

"V I…" He noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. "V I…" Before he could say anything, she began kissing him slipping him her tongue. It was an identical kiss to the one she gave him a few months ago. "V."

"Tell me you want me." She said barely inches from his face.

"I want you."

"I want you to. Come here." She ordered. Xander unable to resist the temptation began kissing her again. Xander firmly caressed Vida's butt. She moaned while she began to remove his shirt. He began to take her shirt off exposing her white bra then removing it. Vida's nipples were so hard she could cut diamonds. Xander took both his hands and cupped both her tits. Vida moaned letting him know just good it felt. He watched her for a moment before taking her left tit in his mouth. He made sure to pay close attention to her nipple. "UUUUHHHH Xander." Vida moaned. Xander then focused on her right tit and again sucking on the nipple. Satisfied he had done enough on her tits, he turned her over so she could sit on his bed. He pulled off his pajama bottoms exposing his hard on. Vida moaned feeling her self getting wet between her legs. She sat there watching Xander's prick in her face. She was quite surprised at how big he was. Vida took Xander's eight incher into her mouth and began to suck his massive hard on. He moaned in ecstasy as she went up and down on his shaft. Xander was amazed at Vida's masterful skills. She was giving him head like a pro. He couldn't help it. He was about to burst. A few moments later, he came in her mouth. Vida tasted his cum and licked her lips. Xander then positioned himself to return the favor. He got down his knees placed his face between Vida's legs. Vida leaned back on the bed to receive a woman's version of oral sex. She begged Xander to wet her vagina with his tongue. Xander placed his tongue along the base of her vaginal area driving Vida crazy. She began to moan loudly as Xander went deep into her with his tongue. He repeated the gesture over and over again. Vida moans grew louder as she felt herself reaching her climax. He was doing a masterful job in tasting her juices. Vida's moans were long and lustful. Xander was getting hard all over again. Finally Vida came in his mouth and just as she did he licked his lips tasting her deliciousness. Then still remaining on his knees, Xander gently slid his entire prick inside Vida who immediately moaned taking in all eight inches of Xander inside of her. He began humping her long and hard. Vida moaned his name as he did hers. "OOOOHH Xander. UUUUH." Vida moaned loudly.

"Vida baby." Xander moaned back as he continued. He began kissing Vida's lips then moving towards her neck. Both moaned as they reached their climax. Xander and Vida both came together.

"Xander." Vida said smiling.

_RING, RING, RING_

Xander awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He turned over towards his night stand and shut off the alarm clock. He looked around his room and realized that what he did with Vida was a dream. He sat up in his bed and realized that his sheets were wet. He had the dream again. He got up and quickly removed the sheets off his bed hoping that his dorm mates wouldn't notice.

"Bloody Hell." He cursed sighing. He glanced at the clock a second time and it ready seven fifteen. "Shit." He said jumping off the bed to get ready for class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Students began entering the school building for their classes. Jack and Z are standing next to Mr. Conner's class making out. Chip and Bridge are watching them.

"I've got to learn to make out like that." Chip said watching Jack and Z go at it.

"That's nothing. I'm use to seeing those two go at it. Hey" Bridge said talking to Z and Jack. "Get a room."

"Get bent." Jack said with his arms wrapped around her waste. Z chuckled then turned her attention back to Jack who began sucking her neck.

"Oh man." Chip said watching them as Z moaned.

"Oh brother. And speaking of another couple who can't keep their hands off each other, here's Nick and Maddy. What's up?" Bridge said as Nick and Madison approached them holding hands with their back packs over their shoulders.

"What's up man?" Said Nick as he and Madison stopped in front all four of their friends.

"Did you use my tooth brush this morning?" Bridge asked.

"Nope. I was with my girl last night." Nick said smiling as Madison blushed.

"OOOOH LALA. Due tell." Chip said trying to get the scoop.

"I don't kiss and tell." Madison said then turning her attention to Jack and Z who continued their make out session. "Although those two are the exception." She continued as they laughed.

"Yo Jack. Can you stop kissing Z for a moment?" Nick said smiling.

"Oh alright." Jack said jokingly. "Hi Maddy."

"Hi Jackie." Madison said giggling.

"So you got some last night huh?" Jack asked.

"You know it bro." Nick said he and Jack high fived each other. "You seen Sky last night?" Nick asked.

"No why?" Jack asked.

"He has my CD." Nick said.

"Oh right. He was out with Syd last night." Said Jack.

"So wait. If Nick was with Madison, Sky was with Syd and Jack was with Z, that means Bridge and I were alone on dorm. You guys left us on dorm?" Chip asked raising his voice.

"No butthead. Xander was there to." Nick said sarcastically. "Why, you scared to be alone or something?"

"No. It's just that you guys could've said something." Chip retorted back.

"Vida was on dorm by herself last night. She went to bed early." Madison said.

"Did we just here our names?" Vida asked walking up to them with Sky and Syd. All three carrying their books.

"We were just saying how you, Xander, Chip and Bridge were all by your lone some last night." Jack said.

"Speaking of dates, how was your date last night?" Bridge asked.

"Spectacular." Syd said smiling as the others chuckled.

"Damn right." Sky said smiling taking Syd's hand in his as they kissed.

"Not you two." Bridge said in discuss watching his two friends got at it.

"That a boy Sky." Jack said laughing watching Sky tongue Syd down.

"Hey where's Xander?" Chip asked looking around.

"Don't know. He was still asleep when you and I left this morning." Bridge said.

"Maybe he isn't feeling well." Z said while Jack held her from behind.

"Yeah I mean he looked very exhausted. I don't think he's getting enough sleep." Syd said leaning on Sky's shoulder.

"I can relate. With studying all the time, it's hard enough to get a good nights rest." Vida said.

"I heard that." Jack said rubbing Z's slim firm stomach. "Between basketball practice, studying and classes, we get wiped." He continued.

"That's so true." Sky added.

"I'm worried about him to. He's like a brother to me." Nick said a bit worried.

"Then what am I?" Chip asked frowning.

"Dog shit." Nick said as the others laughed. Chip stuck up his middle finger as they all continued laughing. "I'm only kidding Chip. You know you're my bro to." Chip nodded while smiling.

"Xander probably stayed up last night watching a porno and fell asleep masturbating." Vida said sarcastically as they all laughed.

Xander after walking into the school building made his way towards Mr. Conner's classroom. He stopped short when he spotted Vida. He had been hiding behind the wall listening to his friends and watching them, especially Vida. She looked sexy in her tight blue jeans which showed off her nice rump. He was also staring at her breasts. Vida had really out grown her clothes and lots of guys noticed, especially Xander. Vida spotted him coming towards her and the others.

"Hey guys. Hey V." Xander said walking up behind her.

"Hey stranger." She said smiling. Xander stared at her as if he was having the dream again. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the expression on his face. The others noticed it to.

"Uh nothing." Xander said a bit uneasy.

"You sure?" Vida asked.

"Positive." Xander responded sporting a smile.

"You get any sleep last night bro?" Nick asked.

"Slept like a baby." Xander said smiling.

"Like wet one." Vida responded as the others laughed. Xander just stared at her with a hurt expression on his face.

Another student walked up to the group sporting his Lakers jersey. He's about six feet tall with messy brown hair, blue eyes and a muscular physic. He's holding a basketball wearing a black baseball cap.

"Yo what up dudes." Ben Marshall said high fiving his friends and teammates Sky, Nick and Jack.

"Sup Benny." Jack said.

"What's up my man?" Sky asked.

"Chillin bro." Ben said. "Hey ladies." He continued posting that cute smile of his.

"Hey Ben." The girls said in unison.

"Vida, Hey." Ben said flirting with Vida.

"Hey there." She responded smiling flirting back.

"Wanna be my chica?" He asked as Madison, Syd and Z smiled.

"Sure." Vida responded. Xander watched angrily. "I see someone is brushing up on their Spanish."

"Si." Ben said as the guys laughed except for Xander. "Yo Jack, we have practice today don't we?" He asked.

"Yes. 3 to 5pm." Jack responded seeing as though he's the captain of the team.

"Aren't you guys undefeated?" Syd asked.

"Yep." Said Ben putting his arm around Vida who nuzzled under his right arm. "After this game coming up, we will officially by unbeaten."

"That's right." Said Jack.

"Nobody can beat us." Sky said.

"Goddamn right." Ben said high fiving Jack, Nick and Sky again. The girls giggled. Bridge and Chip smiled slapping Ben high fives. Mr. Conners opened up his door. The rowdy bunch walked into his class. Xander stayed behind. He wasn't the least bit happy about seeing Ben with his arm around Vida's waste. He just followed behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library, Xander is sitting in the chair trying to study but finding it difficult to do so. He couldn't stop thinking about Vida. Sure she was beautiful. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her face, her body, and her personality. Xander was in love with the girl and couldn't help it. She wasn't like this in high school and yet he was still in love with her. She has such a strong personality and this is what Xander was most attracted to. She is a person who's more than capable of taking care of her self. But there had to be more to her than that. Xander had never met another girl quite like her. He had been in love with her for almost six years. Xander considered him self a chick magnet and was very confident and cocky in high school. He dated a few girls while in high school but the problem was he didn't have the same feelings for them as he did Vida. That's what kept him from having physical relationships with any of the girls he dated. So why hadn't he been able to tell the one girl he truly loved how he feels? The answer is he is afraid she won't return his feelings. The fact that Ben was around sure didn't help much. He knew she was attracted to Ben. The guy is good looking for crying out loud. So how was Xander suppose to compete with a guy in which every girl including Vida wanted to bed? How was he suppose to tell her how he feels about her? He brought this on himself. All he had to do was tell Vida how he felt. Xander was too chicken. How did he actually go six years without telling her how he felt? Xander shook his thoughts away and decided to admire Vida from afar. This way she would never know how he felt about her.

Xander spent the rest of the day avoiding everybody including Vida. Thankfully he had two other classes plus study hall so this would keep him pretty busy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His dreams went on for another week with them more intense than before. He dreamed that Vida had come over to his room for a study session. The session turned sexual when Xander revealed that he loved her and wanted to be with her. Vida was taken back at first but then told him that she loved him to and that's when they went at it again. The sex was more intense to because both had done it in four positions. Both finally came together. Xander immediately woke up in a pool of his own fluids. He was sweating bullets.

"OH Man." He said to himself as he climbed out of bed that morning. He had gotten up, showered and got dressed. He came down stairs to the kitchen. Jack and Sky are eating breakfast. Both didn't see him walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said to Jack and Sky who were engaged in conversation didn't hear him. "Good morning." He repeated a little louder this time.

"Morning sunshine." Jack said as Sky chuckled. Both Jack and Sky noticed his physique and were slightly concerned. With Xander not sleeping well lately, it's shown in his appearance.

"Hey uh Xander." Sky said.

"Yeah Sky?" Xander said.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked.

"Sure." He said looking away. "Why?"

"It's just that we've watched you and you look like…" Sky said trying to find the right words to describe Xander's appearance.

"Like hell." Jack said fighting back a smile.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am." He said finishing his coffee. "I haven't been sleeping much." He continued guzzeling down his semi-cold coffee.

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Xander said getting up to head out.

"Morning." Chip said as Sky and Jack nodded to him as he entered the kitchen. "Has anyone seen Xander?"

"He just left." Sky said finishing his eggs.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Cause I think I know what's going on with him." Chip said as Jack and Sky looked at each other. Bridge and Nick came into the kitchen.

"Morning." Bridge said as Chip, Jack and Sky nodded. Bridge put in four pieces of bread to make his buttery toast. Nick poured himself some coffee. Bridge stared at Chip and smiled. He secretly lusted over Chip but couldn't tell him. He knew Chip was a virgin and didn't want to scare him. "So what's up?" He asked as he pulled out his coffee mug and pored himself a cup of Joe. Chip stares at Bridge smiling.

"What's going on?" Nick asked a little impatient.

"Chip here was going to tell us something about Xander." Said Sky who got up to empty out his plate in the sink along with Jack's plate.

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Like I think I know why he hasn't been sleeping well." Chip said sitting down to a bowl of oatmeal.

"So tell us already." Bridge said impatiently.

"Well yesterday it was my turn to do the laundry. When I got to Xander's laundry, his sheets were wet." Chip said then waited for the others to react.

"So, maybe he peed the bed." Jack said as they laughed.

"There were no piss stains on his sheets" Chip said as they all were silent for a moment.

"So wait if the stains on his sheets weren't piss and he didn't spill any water on his sheets, what other stain could it have been?" Bridge asked.

"Maybe he shitted on his sheets." Sky said as he Nick and Jack erupted in laughter.

"They weren't shit stains either." Chip said.

"Ok. So if there weren't piss or shit stains on his sheets." Nick said as Jack and Sky continued giggling. "And as far as we know he didn't spill any water or other drinks. What other stains were on his sheets." They all began laughing when they realized what was on his sheets.

"So V was right after all." Sky said smiling.

"He was jerking off." Nick said as they all continued to laugh.

"So, doesn't every guy jerk off?" Chip asked.

"Maybe you do. Jack, Nick and I don't have to." Sky said slapping Jack and Nick high fives while laughing.

"Fine. But what do we do about it?" Chip asked.

"Nothing. If he wants to jerk off let him." Jack said.

"We've all noticed how he's been acting lately." Chip said concerned for his buddy.

"So what." Sky said.

"Maybe there's a reason why he's been masturbating." Chip said.

"You can't be serious." Nick asked as Bridge, Jack and Sky continued to laugh.

"I'm very serious. Maybe he's exhausted from jerking off." Chip said as the guys erupted in laughter again.

"He was jerking off last night plain and simple." Bridge said then taking a bite of his toast. "Porn will do that to you." He said chomping down on his toast.

"I wanna know who he's thinking about when jerks off." Jack said.

"Probably V. Those two are always at it." Bridge said.

"You know, I read somewhere that when a person is having wet dreams they wake up in a pool of cum." Chip said.

"That happened to me a few times." Jack said looking at his cup of juice. "This was before Z and I got together. What that girl did to me with her butt made me wanna spank that ass." He said laughing as did Sky. Both giggled with Nick and Bridge. "Whenever we'd go out on a date and she'd wear those sexy outfits that showed off her ass, I'd get major hard on's." He continued as Chip just smirked. "I can relate to Xander cause I would have these dreams about Z that left me with some strong hard ons in the morning and there were days when I'd wake up with my sheets wet to so I know how he feels." He said smiling as the guys laughed.

"I hear you brother." Sky said agreeing with his best buddy. "Syd did the same thing to me. Only I'd jerk off when I got home from our date." He said as the guys continued t giggle.

"I jerked off the first month I began dating Madison." Nick said as the guys continued smiling.

"Why?" Chip asked.

"To keep from thinking about sex when I was out with her." Nick said. "You've already gotten off so you don't have to think about it."

"Does that work? Cause the only thing I thought about when I was out with Z was banging her brains out." Jack said as Sky laughed.

"Trust me it works." Nick said.

"Really?" Sky asked not believing his friend.

"Yes." Nick said firmly.

"What is the logic in that?" Bridge asked. "I mean when you're out with a girl or in my case a guy, the only thing I'm wondering is what he looks like naked." He said as the others laughed.

"I heard that." Chip said as they stared at him smiling. "What?" He asked as they continued smiled at him wondering.

"Come on guys. All joking aside. Why are we talking about this anyway? If he's masturbating, he wouldn't be the first guy who jerked off and he certainly wouldn't be the last to do so . We've all done it a time or two. Second, we don't need to help him. No man needs help jerking off." Jack said as they continued to chuckle.

"Bro I agree with you but at the same time I think there's more going on then meets the eye." Nick said as the others watched him. "Trust me, Chip and I went to school with him. I can read him like a book." He continued.

"That maybe true but unless he tells us we won't know. I say leave him alone until he's willing to talk about it." Jack said. The other agreed.

"I think there's a girl he's into and is having wet dreams about her." Sky said smiling not realizing he was right on point with his assumption.

"Probably, but we won't know unless he talks about it." Nick said placing his coffee mug in the kitchen sink. "Knowing Xander, he'll try to hide it."

"Let him." Said Jack. "There's not much we can do to help him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander entered his computer class tired. The fact that he wasn't sleep much met for a tiring day. He sat down at his usual seat next Chip and removed his notebook from his back pack. Chip who was already sitting in his seat next to him stared at his long time friend for a moment. He watched as Xander yarned signaling that he had yet another restless night. Chip knew why he wasn't sleeping wanted to find out why he's been having these wet dreams and who's dreaming about. He decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Xand." He called to him as Xander turned to face him. "You ok?" He asked him concerned.

"I'm fine Chip." Xander said annoyed. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Another restless night?"

"Yep."

"What kind of dreams are you having?" Chip asked already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Just nightmares." Xander lied avoiding Chip's eyes.

"They wouldn't have anything to do with you wet sheets would they?" He asked. Xander turned to him surprised at what he said.

"How do…?" Xander asked but Chip cut him off.

"It was my turn to do the laundry remember?" Chip asked him. Xander felt embarrassed. "Don't worry it happens to the best of us." He said trying to comfort his buddy.

"Do the guys know?" He asked hoping the answer was no but something inside him told him that they knew. Chip nodded only further embarrassing him. "Bloody hell." He cursed.

"Don't worry. I don't think it's a big deal and neither do they." Chip said.

"Really?"

"Of course." Chip said. "Nick even tried to rationalize it. But trust me it's no big deal." Chip said as Xander breathed a sigh of relief. "What I want to know is who you're dreaming about when having these wet dreams?"

"I don't really know. The girl doesn't have a face. All I see are her private areas and it causes…well you know." Xander said lying. The woman he was constantly dreaming about was Vida.

"Ok." Chip said not believing him.

"Chip, I'm fine." Xander said firmly. "Let's just drop the subject ok?" Chip nodded. "Good and please don't tell the girls about this."

"Fine." Chip said knowing that Nick, Jack, or Sky might spill the beans to their girlfriends.

Xander went back to staring at his computer. He didn't want to this to get out but apparently, he'd have to face the guys later on and was afraid of the ribbing he's going to take. Despite the fact that masturbation is not a big deal, people have a tendency to laugh about it anyway. Xander was sure to get teased. Xander decided to keep his distance so that they couldn't tease him. He spent most of the period staring into space. He couldn't concentrate. In literature class he sat there watching Vida's every move. He almost missed out on the exam their professor was giving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch break, Xander had been flustered. He, Nick, Chip, Vida and Madison all headed to the Lair their local hang out. They met up with Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge there for lunch. All ten teens were seated at their regular table. Jack is seated next to Z, who is next to Bridge. Syd is sitting next to Sky all on one side. On other side Nick is seated next to Madison who is seated next to Chip. Vida is seated right next to Xander. Nick noticed his silence and called him on it.

"Hey Xander, are you feeling ok man?" Nick asked. Xander thought about his question and nodded and looked away. It had been awhile since Nick even thought about his feelings. Vida caught his facial expression. "Are you sure?"

"Fine." Xander said faking a smile. He glanced at Vida who was looking at the menu for something to eat.

Just then Ben Marshall walked into the Lair and up to their table. Xander saw him and was visibly upset. It was something in the way he flaunted his charm and sex appeal that urked Xander to the core. Ben was everything Xander wasn't. He was hot, smart, and a terrific athlete. More importantly, he had Vida under his spell.

"Hey guys." Ben said standing next to Jack shaking his hand. He also shook Sky and Nick's hands as well.

"Hey man. You wanna join us?" Jack asked.

"Sure if I could sit next to Vida." Ben said winking at her. Vida smiled and nodded. Xander glanced at her hurt. He quickly turned his head away. Syd caught this. Ben grabbed one of the chairs from another table and placed it between Vida and Chip. He quickly sat down.

"What are you having?" Madison asked her sister.

"Um, probably the tuna melt with fries." Vida said still scanning the menu. "You?"

"The same." Madison said. "Honey what are you eating?" She asked referring to her boyfriend Nick.

"Um burger with fries." Nick said. The waitress came over to take their order.

"Jack baby what are you having?" Z asked Jack.

"You if you'll let me." Jack teased her as they all laughed. Z shoved him playfully. "I don't know what I want."

"Me neither everything looks good." Sky said still glancing at the menu.

The waitress Shelly Crane came over. She was about five six with blond hair and a nice body. Most of the guys there wanted to date her. But like Xander and the others she was in school and worked at the Lair part time.

"Hey guys." Shelly said to her fellow classmates.

"Hey." The others responded.

"Ready to order?" Shelly asked.

"You know it." Chip said who immediately picked up the menu a second time. "I'll have two slices of pizza with marshmallows and pepperoni with extra cheese. I also want a large order of French fries and a large coke." He finished smiling.

"Ok." Shelly said writing down his order while smiling politely.

"Chip, what you ordered was just gross man." Nick said frowning jokingly.

"Yes. I know. But I'm the only one here who can eat it." Chip said triumphantly.

"No you're not. Shelly I'll have the same." Bridge said smiling at Chip mockingly as Shelly wrote it down.

"Oh it's on." Chip said smiling rubbing his hands together.

"Bring it then." Bridge said smiling back.

"Ewwwlll." Said Vida.

"What'll you have Maddy?" Shelly asked.

"I'll have a Tuna melt sandwich with fries and a vanilla shake please." Madison said ever so politely.

"What about you Ben?" Shelly asked.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a coke please." Ben said. Shelly wrote it down. "What are you having baby?" Ben asked Vida with his right arm around her shoulder.

"I'll have the same thing my sister ordered." Vida said as Shelly continued to write the down their orders.

"_Baby, did he just call her that?" Xander thought to himself. He wasn't happy at all. His body language spoke volumes. He didn't like the idea of Ben having lunch with them. He would've been content on just having lunch with his friends alone. It bothered him to see Vida all over Ben. "Look at her. She's all over him. Why did he have to have lunch with us?" Xander said frowning. Jees they're making me sick." He noticed how the others are acting around Ben and this angered him. Z noticed Xander's reaction to Ben and Vida but didn't say anything. _

"Nicky, what will you have." Shelly asked Nick.

"I'll have a burger with fries and a coke." Nick said as Shelly wrote down his order.

"I'll have the same." Jack said as Shelly continued to write down their orders.

"I'll have a veggie burger with onion rings and strawberry shake." Z said.

"Me to." Syd said.

"Ok. Sky what will you have?" Shelly said writing down Z and Syd's orders.

"A veggie beef patty with cheese and a diet coke." Sky said holding Syd's waste firmly using his right hand.

"Ok. Now that only leaves Xander. Xander what are you having?" Shelly asked.

"Um, Veggie burger with fries and a vanilla smoothie please." Xander said in his strong accent.

"Ok. You're orders are coming right up." Shelly said then heading back over to the counter.

The others noticed Xander's quiet mood. They all knew that he had changed but didn't understand what was going on. For the past few weeks Xander hadn't been eating or sleeping. He'd sleep in class and in the library. Something was on his mind. At first the guys thought that he was having wet dreams and wondered who he was dreaming about although they had an idea. Then they pushed that thought away. They all stared at him. He was staring at the table as if it had become interesting.

"Hey uh Xander" Chip called to him.

"What?" Xander asked annoyed.

"You hadn't said anything all day." Chip asked.

"Yeah you seem so distant." Madison said concerned.

"And don't think that we haven't noticed it." Nick said as Xander rolled his eyes. The others frowned.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Xander finally yelled loud enough so only they could hear him.

"What's the matter with you?" Vida asked. "You got something stuck up your culo?" She asked him in Spanish. They all laughed as Vida did to lighten up the mood. Xander frowned lightly.

"No. _He's loco in the cabesa_." Ben said as the other laughed. Xander frowned. "Yo Xand I've been meaning to ask you about your wet sheets." He said as everyone at the tables erupted in laughter. Xander stared angrily at Chip. Chip shrugged.

"Oh my god. Xander you peed the bed?" Madison asked as the others continued to laugh at him.

"No it was cum stains." Ben said as the table really erupted in laughter. Xander frowned hard. He wasn't happy. "I wanna know who you dream about for you to cum a river?" Jack and Sky were giggling hard. Z had a smirk on her face. Syd was sporting the same smirk while Sky had his face between her hair laughing. Madison and Chip were giggling. Vida had a huge smirk on her face. Bridge had his hands in his face laughing. Xander meanwhile did not find this funny. Nick noticed this but was laughing himself. "Nobody in particular huh?" He asked Xander looked away. "I have a knick name we can call you. We can call you the Masturbator." He said as the table erupted in laughter again. Xander felt bad. He turned his head away angrily. He was hurt that his friends would make fun of him. They noticed his face. The laughter had died down. "Xander, I was just messing with you." He said as Xander stared back at him angrily. "Seriously are you ok?" He asked now concerned.

"Fine." He said then turning away. Vida tapped him on the leg. Xander immediately turned to her frowning. She noticed this. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you so upset?" Vida asked staring at him. Xander stared back but didn't respond and then turned his head away from her angrily. Vida noticed this but didn't question it. "He didn't mean it you." She said but Xander continued to ignore her hurt. Vida shook her head and rolled her eyes turning her attention back to Ben.

"You know Xand you can talk to us about anything." Syd said.

"I'm fine now will you stop badgering me." Xander said raising his voice to Syd who was frowning.

"Watch how you talk to my girl got it?" Sky said firmly staring hard at Xander who just looked away.

"Honey it''s ok." Syd said rubbing his back trying to calm Sky down.

"Can't we all just get along?" Bridge said trying to be funny. Z shoved him playfully.

"You should apologize to her." Vida said angrily to Xander. Nick Madison, Chip, Jack Z, Syd, Sky and Ben all stared at him frowning somewhat. All couldn't understand what was wrong with him and at the moment they didn't care. He was being rude to Syd and that didn't sit well with them. Especially Sky.

"You're right I'm sorry Syd. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said apologetically. Syd nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said. Deep down he was hurt that his friends would laugh at him being teased. What was more heart breaking was the fact that neither Nick, Madison, Chip or Vida came to his rescue.

"Don't worry we won't." Sky said frowning angrily at Xander. Xander looked away hurt.

Their food came and all eleven ate in silence except for the smacking of Chip and Bridge's mouths. Both were battling each other in an eating contest. Madison laughed as Nick playfully fed her and vice versa. Z fed Jack some of her onion rings. Jack used his tongue to catch the onion ring in his mouth. Z smiled thinking that was the hottest thing she's ever seen. Sky and Syd fed each other as well. Getting Sky to calm down is no easy task but Syd seems to have the magic touch. Xander barely touched his food. He kept glancing at Vida and the way she was eating. Even the way she ate turned him on. She and Ben seemed to be feeding each other. This bothered him. He frowned when he saw Ben give Vida small kisses on her mouth. He truly was hurt. Syd noticed his facial expression and felt for him. She knew he didn't mean to yell at her. He was just tired of everyone asking if he was ok. She didn't say anything because she didn't need to. Z glanced at her and both long time friends didn't have to say a word. They both were thinking the same thing. Xander was the last to finish his food.

"BURRRRP." Chip belched loudly as Madison, Nick, Z, Jack, Sky Syd, Vida and Ben giggled. Xander just stared at them. "Excuse me." Chip said smiling.

"BBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPP." Bridge belched louder. Their table erupted in laughter again. "Excuse me." He said smiling triumphantly knowing that his belch was louder than Chip's. "Who's the man Chip?"

"You are your majesty." Chip said as the others laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison walked into the library to get a book for her research paper. She spotted Xander sitting at table reading and watched him for a moment. She liked Xander. He was one of her best friends though it pained her to see that he wasn't himself. She could tell that there was something going on with him but didn't know what it was. Back in high school, they use to be able to talk about anything but now he just seemed so quiet. Madison also felt bad for him after he was teased earlier to day. A part of her felt guilty for not coming to his rescue. She finally decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey." Madison said as he looked up at her with those brown eyes of his.

"Hey." Xander said to her not particularly in the mood to talk.

"What are you doing here this late?" Madison asked her.

"I could be asking you the same question." Xander said looking into those eyes of hers. Madison is a beautiful girl. He always understood what Nick saw in her. She has beautiful jet black hair, brown eyes and a smile that brings a ray of sunshine to anyone. He liked her as a friend and wondered why she hadn't come to his rescue when he needed a friend.

"I came here to get a book for my class." She said staring at him. She knew Xander and knew something was wrong. First the revelation of his wet sheets, then he gets teased by Ben and it didn't help that she and the others laughed at him. She felt bad staring at him. His whole posture told her that he was upset, agitated and tired. She also thought that maybe Xander was losing his mind he never spent countless hours in a library.

"I'm trying to get in an hour of studying. You?" Xander asked her.

"I have a research paper to do so that's why I have this book." Madison said standing next to him holding her book.

"Mr. Conner's class?" Xander asked.

"Yes."

"I finished my paper." Xander faking his smile.

"Really??" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I saved the idea in my computer so I just did it. I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because it usually takes me a year and a day to finish my papers." Xander said as they both smiled. Xander was slightly uncomfortable. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Nick and I will be spending some time together."

"That's great. You two have really come a long way."

"That we have." She said still holding her book. After about a minute she decided to speak. "So I'll let you get back to studying." She said as Xander turned back to his book. Madison stood there a moment longer before speaking again. "Xander."

"Yes Madison." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said apologetically.

"It's ok." He said not looking at her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked as Xander looked up at her annoyed. "I know you said you were but I'm not so sure." She said staring at him.

"Maddy, I'm fine." Xander repeated for probably the billionth time. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked turning away from her. The question threw Madison for a loop. She had always cared about her friends including Xander.

"I'm you're friend Xander why wouldn't I care about you?" She asked him but Xander didn't respond. "Besides you've changed since high school Xander."

"We all have Madison. You know it's call getting older." He said annoyed trying to divert her from the truth. The truth was he couldn't stop thinking about Vida.

"No that's not what I mean. What I mean is you use to be able tell us anything. Now it seems as though you won't talk to us at all."

"Madison." Xander said sighing rubbing his eyes. He was tired of all the questions about being ok. He was fine. Just in love with her sister and the fact that he was unable to tell Vida how he felt only made things much more frustrating for him. What was worst was that he may have lost her to another guy. Ben. "Look, I've been studying and haven't slept well so forgive me for being a little annoyed. I'm tired ok."

"Is it about girls? Are you in love with a girl who turned you down?" Madison asked totally ignoring everything he just told her.

He looked at her for a second thinking about her question. "No nothing like that." He answered annoyed.

"Is this about Ben? Are you upset that he teased you?" She asked noticing his body language. "He didn't mean to hurt you. He was only playing." She said smiling but stopped when Xander didn't return the gesture. He simply shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. Why are you hounding me over nothing?" Xander asked desperately trying to get Madison to stop bugging him.

"Because I know you. And I know when you're going through something. You have a tendency to tense up like you are now."

"Maddie for the last time, I'm fine. Ok. Can you take my word for it? Please?" He asked now angered.

"Ok fine." She said backing off. "But promise me that whenever you need to talk, you'll find me?" Xander stared at her. "Ok." She asked again. He could only nodded fearing he'd yell at her.

"Good." She said staring at her long time friend. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." He said watching her leave the library with her book. He sighed in relief. He didn't want Madison to know what he was feeling fearing she'd run and tell Vida. He had to keep his secret even if it met losing Vida. He didn't want to lose her as a friend but it pained him to know she was attracted to someone else. What was a guy to do?

To Be Continued!!!!!

Chapter Two Entitled "Admiring From Afar": Xander feels bad when he finds that his friends are spending more time with Ben. When he tries to get his friends back, he finds that they are too busy for him. Feeling hurt Xander turns to unfamiliar source for comfort.

Notes: Finally this chapter has been updated. Please be patient with me. I'm working on two stories at the same time and the only time I have to do it is during work so please be patient. The story gets better each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Dreams

Chapter Two

Admiring From A Far

The next morning, Xander having had the dream again decided to go to the gym for a work out. He had lifted weights for about half hour and then decided to go for a jog around the track. He had been jogging for the last hour. His mind was racing. His heart was pumping in and out in his chest. Xander who always kept himself in great shape continued to jog. He had to somehow find a way to clear his mind of his feelings for Vida. But lately she was all he could think about. He wanted to tell her how he felt but wasn't sure how she would respond. The last thing he wanted was to be rejected by the one girl he actually loved. He finally stopped jogging. Xander stood up taking in deep breaths after a long run. He hadn't realized that he just jogged around the track 25 times. Deciding to head back to dorm, Xander grabbed his towel and headed for the door to exit the track area.

He stopped when he saw Sky working out and decided to talk to him. As he begins to make his way over to Sky, he notices Sky smiling at someone. Perhaps it's Sydney. She's was about the only one other than Jack, Z and Bridge who could make him smile. When he got closer, he noticed the person he was speaking with wasn't Syd but Ben. Xander immediately got angry. He couldn't stand Ben and couldn't understand what the others saw in him. Against his better judgment he continues over to the two athletes working out.

"Hey guys." Xander said deciding to be polite. He noticed Sky's reaction to him. Ben had the same expression written on his face.

"Sup." Ben said noticing Sky's face.

"You two getting in a workout?" Xander asked trying to make conversation.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Sky asked angered at him for the way he spoke to Syd the day before.

"Sky I understand why you're upset with me. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to raise my voice to Syd." Xander said hoping that Sky didn't hate him. He was wrong. Sky turned to him sitting up on the bench pressing machine frowning hard at him.

"Look, I don't give a shit about your apology. Further more I don't give a shit about you. The next time you raise your voice or even breath on my girl, I'll kick your ass. So why don't you just leave me and my girlfriend alone." Sky said harshly. Xander just turned and walked away. He was hurt. How could Sky be so cold to Xander? He didn't really like Xander all that much and it showed in his tone towards him.

"Dude that was harsh." Ben said.

"I don't give a damn." Said Sky. "Next time he won't talk to my woman that way and I won't have to hurt him."

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" Ben asked. Sky cocked his eyebrow up giving Ben the impression that he didn't know him very well. "Damn man." Ben said laughing as Sky with his cocked up eyebrow grinned. Both continued their workout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vida came down stairs that morning. She's dressed in a black pair of jeans a pink T-shirt and is wearing her black shoes. Sitting in the kitchen were Z, Syd and Madison. All three girls noticed Vida who looked cute in her outfit but was extremely tired. She yawned deeply before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning sis." Madison said to her.

"Morning." Vida said.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep." Syd said fixing her make up.

"I didn't. I stayed up studying until 1am." Vida said. "Professor Cormier is preparing us for the midterms."

"That's right. He's giving a prep-midterm exam today." Z said finishing her orange juice. Vida nodded. "We took it yesterday." Said referring to her self, Syd and Madison.

"Yeah the real one is in two weeks." Said Madison.

"Why is that anyway?" Syd asked. "I mean why not give us the exam next week?"

"Because he's using this week to prepare us for the real exam and next week we study for the week. Then we take the midterms." Vida said yawning.

"You ok V?" Syd asked her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." Said Vida.

"Well don't worry, after this exams, we'll be off for three weeks." Z said smiling as she and Madison slapped each other five.

"And since the guys are playing in their final regular season game, we have the pleasure of accompanying them when they head to Los Angeles for March Madness." Syd said excitedly. The girls all cheered excitedly while high fiving each other.

"Great." Vida said sarcastically. "We get to accompany the horn-dogs on a trip to LA." Vida continued. The girls laughed.

"Wait what about our midterms? Where do we take them?" Madison asked.

"Dah, Mr. Cormier is sending his student aid with us so that we and the guys won't miss the exams." Syd said.

"Cool." Was all Madison could say then continuing to eat her breakfast.

"V you know, all three of us have boyfriends. How come you don't have one?" Z asked.

"But she does have a boyfriend. Sweet Ben Marshall." Syd said smiling.

"Sweet he is." Vida said smiling while thinking about Ben.

"So does that mean you got some? Madison asked as Z and Syd laughed.

"Not yet. Maybe I'll give him a little while in LA." Vida said they all giggled. She said then glancing at her watch. "Crap I gotta go. See you girls later." She said grabbing her backpack and running out of the back door. The girls watched her.

"You think she'll let Ben hit it?" Syd asked.

"Knowing my sister, she won't give it up right away. She'll flirt a lot first and then jump his bones." Madison said as Syd and Z gigged again while all three girls cleaned their plates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chip found Bridge in the computer room working on one of the computers and watched him for a moment. Though both are best friends, he was very fond of him. He and Bridge had a lot in common. They both loved computers and are two of the smartest teens on campus. However, there was something else about Bridge that Chip noticed. He noticed how attractive Bridge is. He's smart, funny and had cutest blue eyes. Was he attracted to his long time friend? Chip had been attracted to Bridge since they first met but couldn't tell him. Bridge is the flirtatious type. He's gay and everyone knows it. They also know that Bridge is the type of guy who doesn't stay in a relationship for too long. Chip knew this but still wanted him. He stood there wondering if he stood a chance with Bridge. He sighed and walked up to his friend and the object of his affections.

"Hey." Chip said sitting next to Bridge who was trying desperately to finish up his paper.

"Hey." Bridge said not looking at Chip. "Why are you here so early?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Chip said staring at Bridge. He was picturing Bridge with his shirt off sitting at the computer watching his muscles work underneath his bare skin. Chip was definitely falling for Bridge. "I thought we were going to meet the girls at the gym for the game?"

"We are. I just had to finish this paper before we did." Bridge said smiling. "Besides, the game doesn't start for another two hours." Bridge said still continuing to finish up his paper.

"Well I won't keep you." Chip said noticing how busy Bridge was. He then got up from the seat he was sitting in. "I'll see you in an hour?" Chip asked.

"Actually, I'm finished." Bridge said smiling. If you wait a moment, I can leave with you."

"Cool." Chip said as he watched Bridge admiring the view. Bridge saved his work on the computer, grabbed his disk with all his documents on them, shut off the computer and then stood up. "Did you bring the camcorder like Jack asked?"

"I sure did." Chip said smiling holding his back pack letting Bridge know that his camera is in his back pack.

"Let's go." Bridge said following Chip out of the computer lad with his back pack on his arm. Both walked out of the computer room. They walked in silence for a moment. Bridge noticed this. Chip usually talks about everything under the sun. For some reason he was quiet. "Hey." He said getting Chip's attention. "What's up?" He asked knowing something was on Chip's mind.

"Nothing." Chip said as they continued heading towards the gym.

"Charles Thorne." Bridge said taking Chip by his left arm. Chip turned to him surprised. How did Bridge know his birth name? "I know when something's wrong. Now spill it."

"I was just thinking about Xander. He seems so distant lately." Chip said wondering what was wrong with Xander although he had an idea.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah but he tells me he's fine. You and I both know that's a lie." Chip said frowning. Bridge looked away. "It's frustrating."

"What's frustrating?"

"The fact that Xander won't talk about what's bothering him. Doesn't he know that we're his friends and will help him?" Chip asked.

"I'm sure he knows that but the only way we'll know what's going on is if he tells us." Bridge said being realistic. "Until then we let him be."

"I guess you're right." Chip said as they continued taking a longer route to the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida was on her way to the gym from taking her pre-midterm exam. She was on cloud 9 after acing her pre-midterm exam. She knew the stuff in that exam that's why she passed it with flying colors. Vida knew that when the time came to take the real exam, she'd be ready. Heading towards the gym taking her usually shortcut through the park, walking with her head down she hadn't been paying attention to the young man tying his shoes and bumps into him.

"Excuse me." She said as the young turned to face her. "Xander." She said surprised to see him.

"Hey V." Xander said smiling. "I didn't see you." He said fixing his shirt as it got wrinkled while he was tying his shoes. She stared at him for a moment. "So where are you going?"

"To the gym for the game today. You?" V asked.

"The same." Xander said staring at the woman he loves. "Do you want to walk with me?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Sure." Vida said as they both began heading towards the gym. Both were silent for a moment. Vida decides to speak. "Xander are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said trying to reassure her he was ok. "Listen V, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being an ass yesterday. I haven't been sleeping well and it appears it's catching up with me. I'm you're friend and could never get angry with you guys. Do you forgive me?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course." Vida said as Xander breathed a sigh of relief. Both smiled uncomfortably. "So you haven't been sleeping well huh?"

"No." Xander said smiling.

"What kind of dreams are you having?" Vida asked unaware that he's been dreaming about her.

"Um nightmares." Xander said lying.

"What kind of nightmares?" Vida asked wanting to know more about these so called nightmares.

"Well, it's complicated." Xander said looking away.

"What happens in you're dreams?"

"Horrible things. Things I can't even speak of." Xander said stopping a moment. Vida stopped along side of him. "V, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked trying to avert her attention to another subject.

"UH no why?" Vida asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me?" Xander asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"Sure why not?" Vida said smiling. Xander smiled.

"Cool." He said as they continued for the gymnasium. Vida noticed him for a moment. She secretly thought Xander was hot. Secretly being the key word. She never had the heart to tell him this reason being is because they were friends but were always at each other's throat. He looked like his mind was somewhere else. Vida wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh uh, nothing." Xander smiled stumbling.

"You ok?" She asked.

Yeah. I'm relieved actually."

"Really??" Vida asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that…" He said staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Vida watched him carefully trying pick up something in his expression. The only thing she could come up with was confusion. "It's just the dreams had stopped." He said lying. The dreams hadn't stopped. At least not yet anyway.

"Oh." She said pausing a moment before speaking again. "You said that you hadn't been sleeping well lately." Vida said.

"Yeah. That was until last night. I actually got a good night's rest." He said still lying. Vida stared at him. She knew Xander very well and could tell when he was lying. She knew something was up and it had to do with his lack of sleep.

"Oh." Vida said. "You sure nothing's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He said smiling.

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me right?" She asked.

"Of course." Xander said. "I'd always confide in you." He said smiling. Vida smiled back. Xander was relieved. Now maybe just maybe he can tell Vida how he feels about her without being interrupted. Even though Vida seems interested in Ben, they weren't an official couple from what Xander could tell. He figured all he had to do was get her alone and tell her how he feels. Who knows maybe Vida feels the same way. Both continued walking towards the gym in silence which at this time was more comfortable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Sky and Nick were all getting ready for the game. All wearing their home jerseys which were light orange and white. Jack tied his dreads into a pony-tail then put his on wrists bands. Both bands are different colors. His left wrist sporting the Orange band and his right sporting the white band. Nick, Sky and Ben wore their bands the exact same way. Ben and Sky both have orange and white head bands. They saw Ben at his locker and decided to talk with him.

"Hey Benny." Jack said tapping Ben on his shoulder.

"What's up dudes? Ready for today's game?" Ben said.

"You know it." Sky said standing behind Jack.

"We gonna kick some Trojan ass today." Nick said excitedly as the entire team began to surface around him and Jack.

"I heard that." Ben said.

"Guys gather around." Said Jack as Sky, Nick, Ben and their teammates all gathered around Jack as their coach looked on. Coach Daniels made Jack the captain of the basketball team because of his leadership skills. Back in New Tech City, Jack was the captain of the basketball team. He and Sky were NTC Jaguars' best players. Jack led the team well and that's why they won a lot of games and went on to win the state championship beating the Briarwood Hornets. This was the same team which housed its best player Nick Russell. Coach Daniels watches as Jack continues to amp up his teammates. "Today is a special day. Today we show the Trojans why the Tigers are undefeated. Today is also our last game of the season before we head to the playoffs. Let's finish this season undefeated. Are you with me?" Jack asked practically yelling.

"YEEEAAAH." The Team yelled.

"What we gon do?" He asked amping up his teammates.

"Kick some ass." The Team yelled.

"I can't hear you." Jack said yelling.

"KICK SOME ASS." The Team yelled.

"Let's do this." Jack said as he led his team out of the locker room towards the gym for their game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire student body was on hand for this game. Chip, Bridge and the girls are sitting in the front row. Bridge has the camcorder recording every single detail of the game. Once Xander and Vida entered the gymnasium for the game, Vida immediately went over to join Madison, Syd and Z on the bleachers. Xander had to use the bathroom before going to join the girls. By the time he had arrived in basketball court, Bridge and Chip had taken seats next to Vida leaving Xander to stand and watch the game. He watched Vida who was talking to the girls about the game and had totally forgotten about him. Vida who is seated next to Syd, Z and Madison are watching as the opposing players came onto the basket ball court. He smiled watching her.

"Hey V, how did you do on your pre- midterm exam?" Chip asked.

"Easy as pie." Vida said smiling as they giggled

"That a girl." Bridge said pulling her into a hug. Suddenly the entire gym erupted in applause for the home team as Jack and his team came onto the basketball court. Bridge made sure to get their entrance on tape. The girls cheered as they're boyfriends came onto the field. Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben along with their teammates began taking practice shots.

"Hey V don't look now but your boyfriend Ben is staring at you." Syd said smiling.

"So he is." Vida said smiling back at Ben. Ben blew her a kiss using his lips. She returned the gesture. Ben received the ball from Sky and proceeds to take a shot of his own. He winked at Vida who just kept smiling. Syd, Madison and Z all noticed this and smiled. Chip and Bridge noticed Xander's reaction. He was pissed. If looks could kill, Ben would already be vaporized because the look Xander was giving him could kill any man. Nick saw this then turned to Vida who was still caught up in staring at Ben.

"Still gonna give him some?" Syd asked.

"He's getting more than some. I'm gonna bone his brains out." Vida said as the girls giggled.

Chip, Bridge and Nick all noticed this as Xander stood next to the stands. The game began with Jack scoring the first three points of the game. Sky followed with a three point shot of his own. Nick followed with a lay up shot giving the Tigers eight quick points. The crowd cheered loudly as Ben put the Tigers up by eleven with a three point shot of his own. Xander watched as Vida cheered for Ben smiling. Chip and Bridge watched Xander and could tell that he was pissed off and it had something to do with Vida. The first half ended with the Tigers leading the Trojans 59 to 22. Jack had twenty-two points, Sky had thirteen points and Nick had fourteen points and Ben had ten points.

The second half was all Tigers again. They came out shooting 60. The Trojans had no answer for the way the Tigers were playing. The game ended with Jack hitting a three point shot giving them a 112 to 78 victory. At the end of the game, Jack had forty points, Sky had thirty-two points, Nick had twenty points and Ben finished with twenty points. The crowd went nuts celebrating their final game and finishing undefeated. When the game was finished, Syd ran to Sky and jumped into his arms kissing him. Z ran into Jack's waiting arms and they began kissing. Madison gave Nick a congratulatory kiss. Xander watched Ben approached Vida lifting her off her feet while planting a kiss on her lips. He watched her smile at Ben as they kissed. Xander was infuriated. He decided to leave the gym hurt. The gym was filled with ribbons as the marching band played their school's music. Z, Syd, Madison and Vida all watched as the guys surrounded Coach Daniels giving him a massive hug. Then returning to they're girls. Bridge got everything on camera as Chip stood by him. Jack, Nick, Sky, and Ben kissed their girls on their lips.

"Hey ladies, do us a favor and wait for us while we get changed." Asked Jack.

"Don't we always?" Asked Z. Jack nodded.

"We'll be right here." Said Madison as she let Nick go so he and his teammates could head to the locker room.

"Guys go shower because you all stink." Said Bridge holding his nose.

"Whatever." Said Sky laughing as he, Jack, Nick and Ben all headed back into the locker room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Daniels gets his guys in the locker room. They all high fived each other cheering excitedly. Coach Daniels watched as Jack led the cheers. He smiled at their excited faces but realized that they're true test has yet to come.

"Ok guys, settle down." Coach Daniels said as his rowdy bunch settled down. "You guys did an excellent job all season. I'm so proud of you all. You busted your asses all season long and it's gotten us to our second consecutive undefeated season. We are now undefeated in the last two seasons." He said excitedly as Jack and his teammates cheered. "Next up for us is the playoffs or March Madness. Now as some of you know, the playoffs are the toughest part of any sport. It's the time when we find out who the real players are. It's a time to step up your game. Take it to another level. A level it's never been before. These playoffs will test your souls, spirit and your testicular fortitude."

"Basically you're saying you wanna see whose balls are biggest?" Ben asked as the locker room erupted in laughter. Coach Daniels smirked realizing Ben was joking.

"Basically." He responded as the team giggled. "I know that you guys are ready to make a statement in the playoffs. I know we will win." He said giving his players encouragement. The guys all cheered once again. "The bus leaves for Los Angeles Monday morning so be ready." He said as the guys cheered while changing in the locker rooms. Coach Daniels watched his team once more smiling before heading into his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showering and dressing back into their street clothes, Jack, Sky, Nick, and Ben dressed in their suits all made their way back onto the basketball court. Wearing the suits is standard for all sports programs for all of the schools ranging from High school to the NBA. Bridge is the first to approach them.

"You guys smell a lot better." Bridge said being funny as he Chip and the girls waited for the guys outside of the gym. The girls giggled at his comment.

"Very funny Bridge." Jack said smirking. The girls continued to giggle.

"No seriously that was some game guys." Bridge said high fiving his friends.

"Yeah you clobbered them." Chip said smiling.

"We did didn't we?" Sky asked confident as the others laughed.

"And we can all celebrate tonight." Syd said.

"I know what that means." Jack said smiling as he tongue kissed Z.

"Fresh boy." Z said smiling.

"I met dinner at the Lair silly." Syd corrected him. "Keep it in your pants Jack." She said smirking.

"Keep it in your pants Sky." Jack said mimicking Syd's comments towards her boyfriend as they all giggled.

"How did you like the game V?" Ben asked with his arm around her shoulder.

"It was great. You guys were awesome." Vida said smiling as they both smiled at each other then shared a small kiss. Madison and the others caught this and smiled.

"Ben you wanna join us at the Lair tonight? We're gonna celebrate the team's undefeated season." Syd asked.

"You know I'm there." Ben said smiling with his arm around Vida's waste.

"Great." Vida said out loud totally forgetting about her movie date with Xander.

"I can't wait to chow down." Nick said. "All that playing made me hungry." He said as the others laughed.

"You're always hungry." Madison said rubbing her boyfriend's belly as they all giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander slammed his door shut and began pacing back and forth. He was extremely angered and hurt all at the same time. He couldn't control how he was feeling. He had to calm down. Xander went into the kitchen and took a can of beer out of the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table thinking. Why was he so angry? Was he angry at Ben? Maybe. He didn't like Ben at all. Ben thought he was god's gift to women. Xander thought he was the biggest prick walking god's green earth. However Xander realized that he was jealous of Ben because he was vastly putting the moves on Vida and she was falling hard for him. Here he was about to tell Vida how he felt about her. Maybe there's still time. He and Vida were to see a movie tonight. Xander sat there continuing to finish his beer. He didn't know what to do. He put the can down on the table. _"That's it. I've got to tell her how I feel."_ Xander said to himself. He began to get ready for his date with Vida hoping that she didn't forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and the others arrived at the Lair. Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben all got a standing ovation from the crowd of teens that filled the Lair's room. From fellow students to faculty, they all clapped proud of the way their team had finished off the season. The Lair is decorated in the school's colors Orange and White. The tables are pushed to the side to make room for dancing. Each table is decorated in Orange and White. There's a big stage platform with a podium on it. In the back of the college hang out is a DJ playing records. Mike the owner of the place had everything set up for the guys with a little help from Sydney and Shelly. Shelly along with some of her co-workers all set up the beverage tables and would serve food for the guests at the celebration. A banner stood high about the podium which reads _Congratulations Tigers On An Undefeated Season" _Jack and the others all smiled. Their teammates were already there.

"Oh my god." Z said smiling amazed at the turn out. "Look at the turn out." She continued.

"This is amazing." Bridge said smiling.

"I'll say." Said Chip who also sported a big grin while holding his camcorder getting this moment on film.

"Look at this?" Said Ben.

"Yeah, I didn't know the whole school turned out for this party." Said Vida.

"This is awesome." Said Sky with his arm around Syd's waste.

"Yes it is." Nick said with his arm around Madison's waste as they all made their way into the back of the Lair. Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben all high fived their teammates on the way towards the back.

Mike gets up on stage holding a microphone and there are several boxes behind him. He noticed Jack and his friends make their way over to the back near the stage. He realizes that Jack and his teammates don't know that Sydney had come up with the idea and presented it to him and their coach who is there as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please." Mike asked as everyone in the entire place turned their attention to him up stage. "Thank you. Today was a special day. Our basketball team not only punched their ticket to the play offs but they finished the season undefeated. The Canyon Lake Tigers, our hometown heroes. Let's give them a hand." He said as everyone including himself all began clapping. "These guys did one hell of a job all season long and tonight is their night. As you all know they will be heading to LA for the playoffs better known as March Madness. We want to send them off on a great note. This celebration is for you guys." He said as the entire place erupted in applause. "Now to say a few words here is Coach Daniels." He stepped back clapping allowing Coach Daniels to stand at the podium.

"Thank you. You know when this season began, I didn't know what to expect. The guys had done an excellent job and I was afraid that this year would be different. Well it wasn't and we still dominated on the court. I just want my players to know that no matter what happens, I'm proud of them. Let's go Tigers." He screams as everyone repeats what Coach Daniels just said.

"LLLLEEEETTT'SSS GOOOOO TTIIGGERRSSS." Everyone repeated.

Mike had stepped back up to the Microphone. He was getting ready to present some gifts to the basketball team.

"Ok. Thank you Coach Daniels. Now, because these guys have done a great job, I called a buddy of mines and he helped me create retro Jerseys for the basketball team to keep as their own. When I call you're name, come up and get your jersey." He said as Shelly held a hand full of jerseys in her hand. She hands the first one to him. He called out eleven of the fifteen members of the Tiger's team wanting to save the best four for last. "This guys always has everyone laughing at his antics on and off the court. Ben Marshall." He said as Ben received his jersey. "This player maybe little in height but boy can he hit those three pointers. Nick Russell." Nick smiled going onto the stage to receive his jersey. "This tall guy knows how to handle himself on and off the court and can dunk a basket with the best of them. Sky Tate." Sky smiled while going up to receive his jersey. "Last but certainly not least." Mike said as everyone in the crowd began to chant his name.

"JACK, JACK, JACK, JACK." Everyone said cheering.

"This young stud is quickly becoming one of the premiere point guards of the game. He can hit his shots from all parts of the court, has a mean hook, a smooth jump shot, defends his position well and is an excellent three point shooter. The captain of the Tigers team JACCCK Landors." He said as the entire place erupted again in applause as the most popular guy on campus smiled going onto the stage and accepting his jersey. "Let's hear it one more time for the Undefeated Tigers." He said the crowd continued to applaud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 8:15pm and Xander was still standing at the movie theatre entrance. It's been an hour and Vida still hasn't shown. Reason being is because she's at the lair with the others. He was getting irritated. He kept glancing at his watch. No sign of Vida. He decided to wait a while longer to see if she'd show up. Better late than never. Question is will she show up?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving their retro jerseys from Mike, Jack and the others after being congratulated by half of the student body decided to find a table. All are sitting together talking. Mike and Shelly walk over to their table.

"Hey guys." Mike said standing in front of their table. "I just wanted to say congrats on a job well done."

"Thanks Mike we appreciate that and these cool jerseys." Nick said as they all smiled.

"Consider it a good luck charm." Mike said.

"We will. Thank you and Shelly for this party." Sky said. "The turnout was awesome."

"Well don't thank me, thank your girlfriend." Mike said. "Syd was the one who came to me and Coach Daniels with the idea." He said smiling.

"Is this true?" Sky asked smiling at his girlfriend. Syd smiled back indicating that she indeed was the person responsible for coming up with the idea for this celebration. "I'm so gonna get that ass tonight." He said as Jack and the others giggled. Syd smirked.

"So Mike can we get something to eat because I'm starving." Nick said rubbing his belly.

"Sure." Mike said. "Shelly will handle everything." He said then leaving.

"Good I feel like I can eat a cow." Said Nick.

"Keep eating like that and you'll look like one." Said Ben as they giggled.

"Keep eating like that and you'll look like one." Nick said mocking Ben as the others giggled. Shelly took down their orders and proceeded to get their food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 9pm. Exactly 45 minutes later. Realizing he had been stood up, Xander decided to head back to campus. He was angered at Vida for standing him up. How could she agree to go out to a movie with him and then not show up? This was ridiculous. He was seething. Angered, yet was hurt. If Vida didn't want to go out with him, maybe she should've said so. Xander took the bus back to campus. He spent the entire ride back to campus thinking about his relationship with his friends. He felt like he was slowly losing them. He knows all too well what it's like to be abandoned. He hoped this wasn't déjà vu all over again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having eaten like pigs, the gang decides to shake it off. They along with everyone else at the Lair began dancing. The DJ played lots of hip hop songs as well as regge, R&B and Rock. The DJ now put on a slow song on. Jack takes Z by the hand and the two begin to slow dance.

"What's wrong?" She asked her man.

"Nothing." He said smiling holding Z close to him.

"You look like you're miles away."

"I was just thinking."

"About the playoffs?"

"Something like that." Jack said then shifting a little in Z's embrace. Z could tell when something was wrong. Jack would always be deep in thought as if he was trying to figure something out. His eyes would wonder and he'd lose focus on what he was doing at the time.

"Papi." She called to him. It was her knick name for him. Jack looked at her. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Jack said smiling. I was just thinking about the NBA."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm contemplating on whether I should leave school and head to the NBA this year." He said staring at her. Z's face was blank. Jack tried to read her expression but wasn't able to.

"What do you think I should?" Z asked.

"I don't know." Jack said sighing. "I'm so torn I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to be rich and famous playing for a great NBA team. Yet the other part of me wants to get my degree and finish school." Jack said. "Seeing as though this is our junior year, I figure I could always come back and finish getting my degree. Or I stay another year." Jack said as he and Z continued to move around on the dance floor. Z didn't say a word. Jack noticed this and wondered what his girl is thinking about. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing."

"Well what do you think?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know. This decision is yours to make." Z said. Jack looked away.

"You're no help you know that?" He asked her jokingly. Z smiled. "You seriously don't have an opinion on this?" He asked. Z simply shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because no matter what decision you make, I'll always be by your side." She said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"I love you chica." He said leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you to papi." She said as they continued to slow dance.

-------------

Sky and Syd are sitting together watching the other students including their friends dance. Both sat in silence for a moment. Sky stared at Syd for a moment. "_She's so beautiful." _He thought to himself. Syd had always been there for Sky. She was his rock, his girl friend, the love of his life. Like Jack and Z both Sky and Syd had been together since their junior years of high school. Both had put off dating each other for two years and it was Sky who pushed for a relationship. Syd had her heart broken before and wasn't about to let it happen a second time. It took Jack, Z and Bridge to convince her to give Sky a chance. It paid off. She and Sky have been together for four years. Sky stared at her lovingly. Syd who was watching her friends dance turned to see her boyfriend watching her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." He said smiling at her. Syd smirked. "Ok that was corny." He said as Syd laughed. "You're still beautiful though."

"Thanks." She said smiling. Sky leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss was passionate. "What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Just a little taste of things to come." He said flirting then kissing her again. "I wanna thank you." He said taking her hand in his.

"For what?"

"For coming up with the idea to throw this big bash for the players." Sky said. "The support is truly remarkable."

"Well you're welcome." She said as they kissed again. "Besides, you guys deserve it. Just imagine the party we're gonna have if you guys actually win it all." She said.

"When we win it all and we will, the party will be off the chain." Sky said confidently. Syd smiled again. Both noticed a crowd forming around the dance floor. "What's going on?" Sky asked as he and Syd stood up from the seats they were sitting in deciding to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't know." Syd said as both got closer to see what the crowd was looking at. Currently occupying the dance floor was Nick and Madison. Both were showing off their dancing skills as everyone clapped along to the beat of the music while encouraging the couple on the dance floor. Jack and the others were surprised at how good Nick and Madison were at dirty dancing. The girls were impressed with Madison's skills and her ability to shake her thang on the dance floor. Both are gyrating their hips to salsa music. Madison turns her back to Nick who grabs her hips pulling Madison into him so that her butt is facing his groin. Madison then grinds against him causing some arousal on Nick's part. She wraps her around his neck as he has his arms around her waste. Both moved in unison together. As the song comes to an end, Nick takes Madison's left hand, twirls her around his body then pulls her into him again and dips her. The crowd goes nuts cheering for the couple. Bridge and Chip had gotten their performance on camera. Both Syd and Sky approach their friends. "Damn Nick, I didn't know you could move like that." She said smiling.

"Yeah Madison, I'm surprised you could move like that." Said Bridge.

"Well we learned from the best right sis?" Madison said.

"That's right." Vida said smiling having taught her sister and Nick everything she knows.

"Baby I didn't know you could dance." Ben said.

"You didn't ask." She said smiling.

"Well why don't you show me some moves?" Ben said flirting.

"Let's go." Vida said as they all headed to the dance floor.

"Look at them go." Said Chip who's holding his camera capturing everything on camera.

"Boy Vida does have some moves." Bridge said getting some footage of their friends dancing. Both decided to join in on the dancing with some shoving from Z. Z took the camera from Bridge and began capture him and Chip dancing.

None of them noticed Xander standing by the door watching them. He was hurt. Vida had stool him up to come to this party held for the basketball team. What was worst was that he wasn't invited. He watched Nick and the others engage in the party dancing, laughing having a great time. It pained him to know his friends could just isolate him easily. Well he figured if they were going to isolate him, then he'd return the gesture. With that he turned and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Chip and Bridge returned back to dorm laughing and carrying a bag filled with junk food. Both had spent the evening with their friends celebrating their College's basket ball team's undefeated season. They had so much fun partying. Bridge got the chance to dance and he never dances. He never could dance. He and Chip were both able to capture their friends' dance moves. Chip sits down on the couch sporting a huge smile.

"That was so awesome." He said putting the bag right beside him.

"Totally. And the best part is that we got it all on tape." He said smiling holding his camera. Bridge went to sit right next to Chip on the couch.

"So why don't we start putting this little video together?" Chip asked smiling.

"We can do that later. Right now I just want to sit here for a moment." Bridge said as both of them sat on the couch in silence. Not able to take the silence any longer, Bridge speaks again. "It's a good thing the guys are spending the evening with their girlfriends." Bridge said.

"Yeah. And Xander is…" He stopped mid-sentence realizing that he hadn't seen Xander all day. "Hey where is Xander?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since the game earlier." Bridge said staring into space. "What's wrong with him anyways? He's always so distant."

"I don't know. Funny thing is he wasn't like this in high school." Said Chip.

"Really?"

"Yep." Chip said staring at Bridge. "He was always so smooth with the ladies and confident."

"That's the impression I got when I first met him." Bridge said turning to Chip. Chip nodded. "Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know but I suspect it has something to do with Vida." Chip said not knowing how right he was.

"Vida??" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. Those two use to have their spats in high school. It was pretty funny." Chip said smiling.

"Wait so why would he suddenly change once he reached college?" Bridge asked confused.

"Because Xander realizes he's in college now. He's not the same person he use to be. Neither is Vida." Chip said. "Besides, college is about growing up. Everything changes once you reach this level."

"True but I don't get the connection." Bridge said still confused.

"Vida use to be this tomboy that really didn't like to do the girly girl things. Although she was attractive and had her share of dates, she wasn't well figured as she is now." Chip said trying to get Bridge to understand Xander and Vida's unusual relationship.

"Well figured?" Bridge asked.

"What do you notice about Vida when you look at her?"

"She's got a great rack." Bridge said knowing that he's gay he could actually get away with saying that.

"What else?"

"She has a nice ass." Bridge said.

"Bingo. Vida's figure didn't start to show it's self until she entered college. And now with her hanging with Syd and Z not to mention Madison, she's become more girly like." Chip said.

"I get it. Xander is seeing her in a different way now." Said Bridge.

"Yep." Chip said smiling. "That's why things change when in college."

"So she's the reason he left the gym today?" Bridge asked. Chip nodded. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe he's lonely for some female attention." Chip said.

"And you think Vida will give him some attention? Please. Besides she's dating Ben and is happy." Bridge said.

"Did you see the look Xander gave them?" Chip asked.

"He looked like he was ready to kill Ben." Bridge said folding up his arms. "You think Xander has the hots for Vida?"

"Maybe but then they start to argue again and the idea of them liking each other goes right the window." Chip said then turning to stare at Bridge again. "Hey B do you ever get lonely?"

"No way." Bridge said. Chip looked away sadly. "Besides with you around, I'm never lonely." Bridge said smiling knowing that Chip was watching him.

"You mean that?" Chip asked. Bridge turned to him.

"Yes. I like you a lot." Bridge said smiling.

"How much do you like me?" Chip asked. Bridge then leaned into Chip and kissed him passionately. Chip surprised by the kiss kissed him back with the same passion. "Question answered." He said as both exhaled nervously.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Bridge asked.

"Why?" Chip asked naïve to the hint Bridge was throwing at him.

"Because what we're going to do shouldn't be disturbed." Bridge said taking Chip by the hand and leading him upstairs to his bedroom. Once they entered Bridge's room, both began kissing with angst. His knees buckled as Bridge's tongue invaded his mouth. Chip returned the gesture. They had stopped kissing as Bridge pulled him towards his bed.

"Bridge wait." Chip said as Bridge turned to him. "I. It's…" He said trying to tell Bridge that he was a virgin. Bridge put his finger to Chip's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said as they began kissing again. Bridge began to remove his t-shirt. He noticed that Chip was scrawny but wouldn't tell him as much. He then began sucking on Chip's chest nipples. Chip moaned liking the way Bridge was using his tongue to pleasure his him. Bridge then began to unbutton Chip's pants. He could tell that Chip was erected. Bridge took his six inch cock out of his trousers. Chip helped Bridge out by kicking his pants away. He then pulled off his trousers. "You ok?" He asked making sure his friend and lover was alright in his first sexual encounter.

"Yes." Chip said moaning a bit as Bridge fondled his groin going up and down on the shaft. Chip was moaning as Bridge watched his facial expressions. Bridge then took Chip's member into his mouth. Chip wasn't all that big so it wasn't hard for him to take all of Chip in his mouth. Moving up and down on his shaft, Bridge was giving Chip a blow job. Something he had never experienced. Chip moaned loud as he was about to cum prematurely. Bridge stopped sucking him and then jerked Chip off. Chip came in his hand. "UUH. UUHH. That felt so good."

"Come here. Bend over." Bridge orders as Chip obeys. "Spread your legs." He does spreading his legs apart from each other. Bridge took one finger and began to finger Chip's anal cavity. Chip immediately moaned letting Bridge know just how it felt. "You like that baby?"

"Yes. Keep going." He said as Bridge then continued to finger him. Chip moaned. Then Bridge stopped. "Why did you stop?" He asked flustered from moaning. Chip's member got hard all over again.

"Because I'm about to enter you." Bridge said taking off his pants and trousers. Bridge was pretty large for a guy his height. He put a condom over his eight incher and then slowly entered Chip. Chip moaned louder feeling the pain his backside. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Chip said in some pain. He was new at this and needed to just relax his hips.

"It will hurt at first. Just relax." He said as Chip nodded. Bridge then pulled out and entered him again. A bit more deeper. Chip cringed a bit. Bridge pulled out of him knowing that he was hurting Chip. He went over his dresser and grabbed the Vaseline.

"What's that for?" Chip asked really showing his lack the knowledge of love making.

"This is to open you up a bit more." Said Bridge as he opened the Vaseline jar and using his left finger dipped it in and pulled back tones of the stuff onto his finger. He then took that same finger and stuck into Chip's anal cavity again. Chip moaned like the way that felt. Bridge again stopped. He took the jar of Vaseline put it back on the dresser and then went back over to Chip. "You ready for me?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Said Chip who was extremely turned on despite being in some pain from the first time Bridge entered him again slower this time. Chip began moaning feeling less pressure.

"How does that feel?" Bridge asked.

"FEEELLSS SOOO GGOOOD." Chip moaned as Bridge entered him further. Bridge soon began pumping in and out of Chip. Chip who cringed for a while began to relax his hips and let Bridge in entirely. Bridge found his rhythm and was pounding his behind. Both moaned feeling the pleasure of each other. Chip took his own prick into his hand and while fucking receiving a good humping from Bridge, began to masturbate his self at the same time. Chip then began groaning louder. Bridge continued to plunge his member into Chip's tight rump. Both groaning in ecstasy as both were about to climax. "OOHH GGOOODDD BRIDGE." Chip screamed out.

"OOOOOH FUCCCK." Bridge yelled out as they both climaxed together. Chip coming from his member and Bridge who climaxed in him. Both then fell onto Bridge's bed collapsing breathing heavily. "That felt so good." Bridge said.

"Diddo." Chip said. Bridge took the covers and covered Chip and himself up on the bed. "Hey Bridge."

"Yes."

"I love you." Chip said.

"I love you to." Bridge said staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Bridge."

"Yes Chip."

"I've always loved you since the day I first met you." Chip said admitting his feelings for Bridge. Bridge turned over to look at him.

"Really??" He asked as Chip nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you liked me. I mean you have a reputation of not staying in a relationship for too long." Chip said as Bridge stared at him knowing that what he said was true. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes and no." Bridge said. "It's true that I haven't been in a real relationship." He said as Chip looked away. "Reason being is because I haven't found that special someone yet." Chip looked up at him.

"Do you think that maybe I can be that special someone?" Chip asked.

"You already are." Bridge said smiling. Chip smiled back taking Bridge's hand in his. Both kissed each other passionately. "Come here." Bridge ordered as Chip moved closer to him willingly. Both leaned back on his bed. Chip planted his head on Bridge's chest. Chip smiled realizing he just had his first sexual encounter the man he loved. Bridge Carson. He also felt relieved. Bridge knows how he feels about him and more importantly Bridge returned his feelings. This truly was a magical night in more ways than one. Chip closed his eyes slowly falling sleep trying savor the moment with his lover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Vida had walked into the lair and noticed that everything was back to the way it was prior to the party. She walked over to the counter to place an order.

"Hey Mike." She said.

"Hey there cutie." Mike said playful.

"Boy you guys work hard getting the place back to normal." She said.

"You know me. I move quickly." Mike said smiling as they both giggled. "What can I get you?"

"Well actually, I'm ordering food for myself and the others." She said.

Xander who was sitting at a booth about three tables away from where Vida was standing noticed her and looked up angrily. She had her back to him. Xander rolled his eyes returning back to his book. Xander who hadn't been able to sleep spent the night listening to Bridge and Chip have sex. But he didn't care about they're love making. It was what happened earlier that angered him. Watching his friends all have fun at the party last night hurt a lot. The same party in which no one bothered to tell him about. What was worst was that the woman he loved had stood him up. She had totally forgotten about him blowing him off to be with Ben. Looks like she made her decision. Unable to sleep, Xander got out of his bed at 4am and began studying. At 6 am he decided to grab a bite while studying. So he took his book to the Lair to study.

"Ok. Shoot." Mike said.

"Give me three #4's, 2 #6's and 3 #1's please." Vida said politely.

"You got it." Mike said taking down what she ordered on the menu. A #4 consist of Pancakes, eggs, sausages, Toast with orange juice and coffee. A #6 consist of French Toast, eggs bacon, hash browns and coffee. A #1 consists of scrambles and bacon on a bagel hash browns and coffee. Mike went to the back making sure the order would be ready.

Vida turned around and saw Xander sitting at a table right behind her. Surprised that he'd be up this early she watched him for a moment. Xander had been studying his book. From the looks of things he has already eaten and was just reading. She decided to go over to him.

"Hey." She said smiling. Xander looked up and rolled his eyes. She was the last person he wanted to see. Vida stopped smiling when she noticed Xander's facial expression. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said angrily. Vida wasn't buying it. She just watched him for a moment noticing the way he angrily went back to reading his book.

"Come on Xander, I know when something's bothering you so out with it." She ordered.

"Why should I tell you anything? He asked angrily.

"Because we're friends." Vida said thrown off by his attitude. "You can tell me anything."

"Friends huh? You could've fooled me." He said rolling his eyes.

"Xander what's the matter with you?" She asked raising her voice frowning.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said angrily. He lied to her. His reason for being so angry had everything to do with Vida.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Vida asked frowning hard at him.

" You keep saying we're friends." He yelled.

"We are friends." Vida yelled back.

"Then why did you can stand me up last night?" He said angrily. Vida stated at him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Vida asked crossing her arms.

"We were suppose to go see a movie together remember?" He asked her yelling in frustration. Vida stared at him confused. "You never showed up Vida."

"Stand you up I didn't…." She stopped mid-sentence realizing what Xander was talking about. "Oh no the movie date." She said with a guilt-ridden expression on her face.

"Yeah that's right." He asked angrily with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Xander I totally forgot." She said feeling bad about standing him up.

"Oh great." Xander said hurt at the fact that she could easily forget about him. "It's nice to know you could easily forget about me." He said getting up from his table with his book in his hand.

"Xander wait." Vida said watching him. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah right." He said angered at her. "I came back to campus only to find out there's a party going on at the Lair. I find out that you guys were there." He said raising his voice. If Vida didn't know better she could hear the hurt in his voice. "A party my so called friends had and didn't even think to invite me."

"Xander I…." Vida said not realizing how angry she had made him. Not realizing how hurt he was.

"Look, if you didn't want to go with me, you could've said so. As far as the others are concerned, tell them that if they want to isolate me, they got what they wanted. I will never bother you guys again." Xander said angrily walking away. Vida just watched him. She was surprised at his attitude, yet she couldn't remember the last time he spoke to her in that tone. In fact she doesn't think Xander's ever spoken to her that way before. It was kind of a turn on. However she felt bad. She did agree to see a movie with him and then stood him up. How could she do that to a friend? Either way, she knew she had hurt him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Jack, Nick, Sky, Ben and their team mates got in some practice before leaving campus tomorrow morning for LA. All worked out in the weight room after basketball practice. Coach Daniels watched how his team was physically and mentally preparing themselves for a long playoff run. Question is will they go all the way? After practice, the guys headed back to their dorms and pack up for the trip. They weren't the only ones packing for the trip. Jack is the first to notice Bridge and Chip sitting together making out.

"Ahem." Jack said smirking. Both Bridge and Chip looked up. "Looks like someone had some fun last night?"

"We sure did." Chip said smiling along with Bridge who winked. Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Nick.

"You're friend here just got laid last night." Jack said smirking.

"What? That's great man." Nick said excitedly.

"What's great?" Sky asked with Ben walking up behind him.

"Chip here officially became a man courtesy of Bridge." Said Nick.

"Way to go dude." Sky said shaking Chip's hand.

"Thanks man." Chip said.

"Now we can't call you a virgin anymore." Ben said smiling.

"That's right. There are no virgins in this house." Chip continued boasting about his night with Bridge who just smiled.

"Except Xander." Ben said as they laughed jokingly.

"Doesn't masturbating count as sex." Jack asked smirking.

"Nope. You gotta have the real thing." Sky said.

"Ain't that the truth." Bridge said as they giggled.

"We better get packing." Said Sky.

"Listen, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I gotta get packed my self." Ben Said. He resides in another dormitory.

"Alright man. Later." Said Jack. Ben waved goodbye before heading out the front door. "Aren't you two coming with us?"

"Yeah. We're already packed." Said Bridge.

"Good cause we have to be out of here by 7:30am sharp." Jack said heading back upstairs to pack up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is at the library. He has been trying to study for these midterms all day. He hasn't been able to because of the scene he caused earlier with Vida. He had every right yell at her. He was angry at Vida for standing him up and then forgetting about him. Worst of all she admitted to forgetting about him. Part of him couldn't help be forgive her. This was the part of him that was in love with her. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. The other part of him was angry and hurt. This part of him made him want to just forget he ever knew her and move on. His heart won't let him forget her because he loved Vida and couldn't live life without her in it. What was also frustrating not to mention painful was the fact that his so called friends were slowly but surely isolating him. Though they didn't know it, Xander did and hated it. Though the isolation began back in their freshmen year, Xander didn't really feel isolated until Ben showed up. What was a guy to do? Frustrated, Xander threw his pen across the room. Shelly who was walking past his table saw this and reacted.

"I think you might need that pen." She said staring at Xander who obviously was distracted.

"It's ok. I have another one." He said with his face in his hands.

"You ok?" Shelly asked.

"Fine." He said not wanting to talk at all.

"You look like you have a tone of things weighing you down." Shelly said.

"You're very observant." Xander said rubbing his tired eyes.

"You wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Shelly asked.

"Not really." He said not wanting to be disturbed.

"Ok. Well, I was gonna ask you for help with something but I don't think I should impose." She said then turning to leave.

"Wait." Xander said. "What don't you want to impose on me?" He asked.

"I was just gonna ask if you could accompany me to LA?" Xander stared at her for a moment. "See I'm Professor Cormier's student aid and I have the task of helping the basketball team study for the midterms. I was wondering if you could help me with that?"

She asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Um." Xander said not sure he should go. After all Ben is on that team and he knew Vida would be going to LA to be by his side. "I don't know if I should." He said smiling politely. The truth was, Xander didn't want to go because of Vida and Ben.

"Please. We can grab Pizza on the way?" Shelly said trying sweeten the pot for Xander who loves Pizza.

"Ok fine. I'll go." Xander said. "But only to help you out."

"Oh great Xander you're a life saver." Shelly said going over to plant a tiny kiss on his cheek. Xander smiled. "Ok get packed and I'll meet you in the parking lot of the campus tomorrow 7:30am." She said leaving.

"Ok." Xander said watching her disappear behind a stack of book shelves. "Great." He said sarcastically then grabbing his books and leaving the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida is standing in her bedroom packing for the trip LA in the morning. She hadn't been able to concentrate thinking about Xander's comments earlier this morning. She stopped packing and sat down on her bed. Xander's comments hit hard for her. _"It's nice to know you could easily forget me." _Sheclosed her eyes picturing the expression written on Xander's face. It was a cross between anger and pain. She remembered his next comments to her. _"If you didn't want to go out with me you should've said so and as far as the others are concerned, tell them that if they want to isolate me, they got what they wanted. I will never bother you guys again." _She shook her head realizing that Xander was right. She had every right to be angry with her. He had every right to feel bad. She had made plans with him and then blew him off. That was wrong. She hadn't thought about Xander until she saw him earlier. She was too busy thinking about Ben that she completely forgot about one of her closes friends. What was worst was that no one bothered to tell Xander that there was a party leaving him out in the cold. There's a knock on her door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." She said getting back up off her bed to continue packing. Madison walks into her room.

"Hey sis." Madison said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Hey." Vida said not really wanting to be bothered.

"You finished packing yet?"

"Almost. I have a few more things." Vida said. Madison noticed her mood and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Vida didn't respond. "Are you worried about being alone with Ben?"

"No. I'll never get that worried about being alone with a man." Vida said turning to her sister. "It's…" She said trying to tell Madison about her spat with Xander earlier. "Nothing." She said giving up.

"Tell me V. What's wrong?" Madison demanded to know.

"It's Xander."

"Xander?" Madison asked. Vida nodded. "What's wrong now?" She asked not surprised to hear that she's having an issue with Xander. Those two always had issues every since they were in high school. This was nothing new to her.

"I saw him this morning." Vida said flustered frowning.

"And?" Madison asked.

"He seemed so angry."

"Why was he angry?"

"He was angry at me." Vida said turning to sit down her bed. Madison sat down next to her. "See yesterday before the game, I bumped into Xander and we walked to the gym together." Vida said.

"So why would he be mad at you?" Madison still unsure as to why Xander would be so angry.

"We were suppose hang out and see a movie together and I stood him up." She said feeling guilty about it.

"Oh." Said Madison. "Well I'm sure you didn't mean to stand him up."

"I know but Xander doesn't see it that way." Vida said sadly. "He's really hurt."

"It's Xander. He'll be back to his goofy self before you know it." Madison said smiling slightly. Vida didn't return the smile.

"Maybe, but that's not what concerns me." Vida said looking back her sister with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"It's what he said to me that has me a little worried about him." Said Vida.

"What did he say?"

"I believe his exact words were and I quote; _"If you didn't want to go out with me then you should've said so and as far as the others are concerned, if they want to isolate me then they got exactly what they wanted. I will never bother you guys again." _Vida said as Madison had a strange look on her face.

"Who did he mean by the others?" Madison asked.

"He met us. You, me, Nick, Chip, Bridge, Jack, Z, Syd, and Sky." She said feeling bad about the situation at hand. "He's mad that he wasn't invited to the party last night."

"We didn't even know about the party." Madison said frowning her self.

"I know." Vida said looking away. "All I know is that he's upset."

"Maybe I should talk to him. I've always had a way of getting him to open up." Madison offered.

"No. I don't think he wants to see any of us right now." Vida said frustrated.

"I can smooth things over. You know get him to talk to me." Madison continued wanting to know what was really up with Xander.

"No sis." Vida said firmly being the oldest of the two.

"Aren't we all friends?" Madison asked as Vida turned to her nodding. "Then why not try talking to him?"

"It may make things worst. I say let him cool off then we can try and talk to him. Find out why he's so mad." Vida said as Madison nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Madison said sighing. "I'll let you finish packing." Madison said standing up to leave. "Hey uh V." She said stopping at Vida's bedroom door.

"Yeah."

"Everything will be ok. I know Xander and he can't stay mad for too long." Madison said trying to reassure her sister that all will be well.

"You're right." Vida responded smiling.

"Later." She said leaving Vida's room.

"See ya." V said to her sister. Once Madison closed the door behind her, Vida sighed again. She sat there for a moment thinking about Xander. She began to realize that she hadn't been spending time with him. After all they were friends and friends, good friends usually spent time together. What was she to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Nick, Jack, Sky, Chip and Bridge are all in the kitchen sitting down to dinner. They had ordered their dinner from the Lair deciding not to go out as they had to get up early in the morning. Both Bridge and Chip ordered Cheese burgers with French fries and cokes. Sky ordered a chicken salad with French dressing, tomatoes on the side and a diet Pepsi. Nick ordered fish sticks with onions rings and a Vanilla smoothie. Jack ordered a vegetable platter, a fruit salad and Snapple Ice-T. All are laughing talking about the party last night.

"I can't believe you danced like that." Sky said taking a piece of tomato into his mouth.

"Yeah I mean you and Maddie tore it up on the dance floor." Jack said taking a sip of his ice-t. Nick smiled nodding agreeing with his and Madison's dancing skills courtesy of Vida.

"What can I say? It was Vida who taught us everything we know." Nick said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I gotta get V to teach me to salsa." Bridge said smiling.

"You know what I can't wait for? The Playoffs. I can't wait to get to LA and begin the playoffs." Said Jack.

"Me neither." Said Sky. "We gon kick some ass." He continued cheering.

"That's right. They're not gonna know what hit'em." Nick said as he high fived Jack and Sky.

"Best of all, we're gonna have our boys B and C getting all of our games on Video." Jack said high fiving Bridge and Chip.

"We gotcho back." Chip said trying to sound hip. They all laughed when Xander enters the kitchen without unttering a word to them. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. The guys watched him except for Sky who was still upset with him.

" Xander why don't you join us for dinner?" Nick asked. "I've got plenty left."

"No thanks." Xander said angrily. The guys watched surprised by his mood.

"Hey Xand." Chip said taking a fry into his mouth. Xander didn't respond. "Hey Xander, you in there?" He asked smiling trying to be funny. He realized that Xander wasn't smiling. He glanced at Nick who looked concerned.

"Xander you ok?" Nick asked concerned. Xander ignored him heading into the living room.

"That's werid." Said Bridge continuing to eat his food.

"No doubt. I wonder what crawled up his butt." Jack said as Sky laughed.

"I'm gonna talk to talk him." Nick said getting up from the table and heading into the living room. He sees Xander sitting on the couch watching TV holding the remote control. "Hey Xand, you alright?" He asked as Xander frowned at the sound of Nick's voice. Nick sighed frowning himself. "Xander what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said angrily.

"There was a party last night for the team." Nick said still staring at him.

"So I heard." Xander said sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Nick asked.

"Jee, let's see. I had a date that never showed and there was a party I wasn't invited to." Xander said sarcastically. "You know the same party you guys attended? By the way how was that party?" He asked frowning hard at Nick who returned the gesture.

"The party was fine. Is this why you're in such a shitty mood?" He asked.

"No Nick, I'm just peachy." Xander said continuing to be sarcastic.

"What is your problem?" He asked damn near yelling.

"I haven't been laid in a while and it's starting to get on my fucking nerves." He said still using that sarcastic tone with Nick. He shut off the television then heading to the staircase which leads their bedroom. Nick followed him.

"Xander." Nick yelled to him.

"What?" Xander yelled back.

"What's the matter with you?" Nick asked frowning. Jack, Sky, Bridge and Chip heard the yelling and wanted to know what was going on. They came into the living and noticed the tension between Xander and Nick. "Lately you've been walking around here with a stick up your ass. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"That stick." Jack joked as Sky laughed.

"What do you care anyway?" Xander said heading up the stairs. Nick and the others watched him.

"Is he ok?" Chip asked.

"I don't know." Said Nick. "He's been acting really strange." The others nodded.

Xander was acting strange. Did he just say that? For a guy who claimed to be Xander's friend really didn't know him. Xander had every reason to feel as bad as he does. His friends continue to isolate him. Worst part is that they don't even realize their doing it.

Xander packing for the trip to LA realizes he's going to be tagging along on the same trip to LA with his so called friends. At least he'll have Shelly to keep him company. He picked up a picture of Nick, Madison, Chip Vida and himself standing in front of their lock in high school. Those seemed to be some good days. He and his friends had some great times together. Now things were different between him and the others. Nick had basketball with Jack, and Sky. Chip hung out with Bridge who became his boyfriend. Madison and Vida both had Syd and Z to hang out with which left only him. What would happen on this trip?

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three Entitled "March Madness": Jack leads his team through the grouling college basketball tournament known as March Madness. Meanwhile things between Xander and Vida hit an all time low. He also continues to isolate himself from the others as well. He turns to Shelly for comfort. What will happen?

Stay tuned.

Note: Sorry this chapter is out so late. I've been having issues with my family so please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Dreams

Chapter Three

March Madness

It's exactly 7:25am on a sunny Monday morning. The basketball team, Coach Daniels and the cheerleaders are all loading their bags into the compartment of the team bus. Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben loaded their bags as well as the girls' bags into the compartment of the bus. Bridge and Chip loaded their luggage into the compartment as well. Then they all boarded the bus.

"March Madness here we come." Said Nick holding onto Madison's waist as they boarded the bus. Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Ben and Vida followed. Once on the bus, Jack and Z made sure to head to the back of the bus. Nick and Madison are in the seats ahead of them. Sky and Syd are sitting to the side of Nick and Madison and Ben and Vida are sitting ahead of Nick and Maddie. Bridge and Chip are sitting ahead of Syd and Sky. Both Madison and Syd were talking while Nick and Sky made jokes. Jack and Z made out in the back. Bridge and Chip are putting the finishing touches on the video they shot during the party Saturday night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Shelly and Xander loaded their bags into her blue Sedan then climbed into the vehicle. Both the bus and Shelly's car pulled out of the campus parking lot heading onto the road towards LA. Shelly decided to turn on the radio turning to the rock station. A son from her favorite band Guns N Roses is playing on the radio. She glanced over to Xander a moment watching him. She could tell something was on his mind but didn't exactly know what it was. Deciding to be funny, she begins to sing along with the song. Xander turned to watch her. At first he was annoyed having to go on this trip knowing that he'd be in direct contact with his friends but then begins to smile.

"What?" She asked as he shook his continuing to laugh. "What is so funny?" She asked smiling herself.

"You're singing that's what." He said giggling. Shelly's a beautiful girl but she doesn't have a singing voice. Xander thought she sounded like a frog in heat. "You sound like a frog in heat." He said giggling.

"Hey, that was a little harsh." She said still smiling turning the volume down on the radio. She realized that Xander was only kidding.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said smiling. "It's just that you sounded like the WB Frog on TV. It's hilarious." He said still continuing to laugh harder. Shelly smiled realizing that she had done something Xander's friends hadn't been able to do in recent times and that was to make him laugh.

"It's nice to know I could make you laugh." She said still smilined. Xander's smile slowly subsided. "Xander you wanna talk about what's been bugging you lately?"

"I'm fine. Nothing's bugging me." He said turning back to stare out the window again.

"So you keep saying but I know something is bothering you so you mind as well tell me." She said hoping he'd open up to her. "Who knows maybe you'll feel better." Xander thought about what she said and realized that she was right. He had to talk to someone about what he was feeling. Maybe Shelly could provide him with some advice. "Does this have anything to do with Nick and the others?" She asked knowing Xander his friends pretty well.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you guys are always together. You remind me of a pack of wolves."

"Well this wolf has been isolated from the pack." Xander said continuing to look out the window.

"What do you mean?" Shelly asked confused. As far as she was concerned, they were all close.

"Let's just say the wolves have found different ways to isolate me from their pact." Xander said as Shelly continued driving not sure what to make of that.

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"No. Once they isolated me, I decided to return the favor."

"Can I tell you something without you hating me?" Shelly asked. Xander nodded. "I honestly don't think your friends would purposely isolate you."

"What about that party they had for the team? I wasn't invited to that."

"You mean that party we had Saturday night?" She asked.

"Yes."

"They didn't know about that party." Shelly said.

"They didn't?" Xander asked feeling a little relieved.

"No. The only ones who knew about the party were Mike, myself, Coach Daniels and Syd. In fact, it was Sydney who came up with the idea." She said as Xander sighed a bit. "Was that why you were so upset?"

"Yeah." Xander lied. He wanted to tell her that his friends had been isolating him since they arrived at college.

"See. Now how do you feel?" Shelly asked.

"Better." Xander lied again.

"Good, now let's find a song we can sing to." She said turning the radio up again. Xander shook his head again smiling.

"Shelly please don't sing again." He begged her. She just stuck out her tongue and continued to sing to all her favorite songs that came on the radio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bus, Ben was talking with Vida sitting next to him. He was doing most of the talking Vida only nodded. He was talking about his family and where he's from. He could tell Vida was slightly interested but had someone else on her mind. That someone else was Xander.

"Where are you from Vida?" He asked her. She didn't answer him with her mind being somewhere else. "V." He called to her realizing that she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Huh." She asked turning to him. "Did you say something?"

"I was asking where you were from?" Ben said slightly annoyed.

"I'm from Briarwood California." Vida said smiling slightly.

"Like Nick, Chip, Xander and Maddie?" Ben asked.

"Yes. We all went to the same high school." Vida said.

"You ok, you seem far off."

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Vida lied. Truth was she was thinking about Xander and how she could fix things between the two of them.

"You know if you ever want to talk about anything, just let me know." Ben said smiling.

"I know. Thanks." She said smiling. Ben nodded smiling back. Vida realized that there wasn't much she could do about her friendship with Xander at the moment. She figured she was going to LA with Ben and that this was important. She decided to make the best of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After joking with Sky for about an hour, Nick noticed Madison. She was quiet while staring out at the passing trees. He wondered what his girlfriend was thinking. Madison was never this quiet unless she was thinking about something. Nick decides to pick her brain.

"Hey." He said softly to his girlfriend. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "What's wrong? You've been so quiet."

"Just been thinking." Madison said smiling then sighing.

"About what?" He asked with his arm around her waist.

"I was thinking about Xander." She said as Nick sighed. "He's just been so distant towards us and I don't know why."

"Well, I tried asking him what was wrong but all he did was ignore me so I don't know what else to say." Said Nick.

"That's not what bothers me though." Madison said shaking her head.

"What did he say to you?"

"Not to me, to Vida and his exact words were and I quote _as far as the others go tell them_ _if they want to isolate me then they got what they wanted. I will never bother you guys again. _End quote." Said Madison who sighed again.

"Isolate him?" Nick asked confused. "What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know that's why this bothers me and it's not like he'll tell us either." Madison said rubbing her forehead. "Nick what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should give him some time."

"But he needs to know that we care about him."

"You're right. When we get to LA, I'll try talking to him again. This time get him to open up. Ok." Nick said as Madison nodded. She then placed her head against his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team bus arrived in Los Angeles California about 12:30 noon. Shelly's car along with bus pulled into the parking lot of the Renaissance Hotel. The guys got off the bus grabbing their bags then heading into the hotel. Shelly parked her car. She and Xander both headed into the hotel with Coach Daniels.

"Shelly, listen Professor Cormier called me and informed me that a friend of his is going to be assisting you with the exam." Said Coach Daniels.

"Ok coach. Is there anything else we should be doing?" Shelly asked.

"Um just make sure that the team studies for the exam." Coach Daniels said. "I don't want them to think this is a vacation and they end up losing focus. They're here to compete and take Professor Cormier's exam. That's it." He said firmly.

"No problem." Xander said.

"Ok, let's got everyone settled in." Coach Daniels finished. He grabbed his bags and headed over to the counter. He had made reservations for twenty rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving the keys to their rooms, the team heads to their rooms to get settled. Since their first game isn't until tomorrow, they have time to relax a bit. The team currently occupies the fourth floor. Nick and Ben are in room 400, Jack and Sky are in room 401, Chip and Bridge are in room 402, Madison and Vida are in room 403, Z and Syd are in room 404, Xander is in room 405, Shelly are in room 406 and the other rooms are divided to house the cheerleaders, the rest of the team, the equipment manager and the coaching staff.

After getting settled into their rooms, the guys decide to head down to the dining area in the hotel. Vida is heading downstairs on the elevator. She had been thinking about Xander the entire ride to LA. She didn't like it when they didn't speak. She wouldn't have minded it much back in high school but times had changed. She and Xander were much closer than they were in high school. The elevator stopped on the first floor. The doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator. She stops when she notices Xander standing at the vending machine trying to buy something. She watched him for a moment then decided to go over to him.

"Hey." She said standing behind him. Xander turned and frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"Why?" He asked nastily while waiting for his chips to slide down from the compartment in the machine.

"I was just asking." She said frowning back. Xander grabbed bag of Cheetos from the machine.

"Well don't." He said about to walk away from her.

"Xander wait." He stopped. "Are you still mad with me?" She asked sincerely.

"What do you think?" He said angered that she'd even ask that question.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" She asked practically yelling.

"Nothing. In fact don't say shit to me. It shouldn't be hard since you don't have a problem forgetting about me." He said then walking away from her. Vida was angered but at the same time she was hurt. She knew she had hurt Xander's feelings. They're suppose to be friends. She wondered if they'd still remain friends after that encounter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first round of the playoffs begins today. Jack and his team are the first team scheduled to compete today. They will be competing against Marquette. Students who attend both schools are in the stands right along with Bridge, Chip, Shelly, Vida, Madison, Syd, Z and Xander. Jack got his teammates pumped up for their first game of the playoffs.

The game got started with Marquette scoring quick three points. Jack responded by scoring three points of his own. As Marquette's center brings the ball up the court, Sky steals the ball, taking the ball and dunking it for two points of his own. His team leads five to two. Nick steals the ball then beings it back up the court hitting a monster three pointer putting his team up by five points. Ben hit a three pointer of his own putting his team up by eight points after Jack stole the ball and passed it to him. The first half ended with the Long Beach leading Marquette by twenty points. The score is 40 Long Beach, 20 Marquette.

The second half is were the Long Beach went off scoring sixty points. Marquette couldn't keep up. Long Beach won the game 100 to 50. Jack scored 39 points, Sky scored 24 points, Nick scored 20, and Ben scored 19 points. The girls cheered along with Bridge and Chip. Both got the entire game on tape. The guys came over to their girl friends and kissed them. Xander watched Ben kiss Vida. He decided to leave. Shelly noticed.

After the game the guys headed back to the locker rooms cheering realizing that they will be moving on in the playoffs. Jack led the cheering. Sky, Nick and Ben all high fived each other and their teammates. Coach Daniels smiled knowing that his team will be playing another game in the playoffs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison, Syd and Z decided to go grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria. All three are still hyped about the game their team won. They are chatting walking towards a table. All three sat down and ordered their foods. Syd ordered a seafood salad, Z ordered a veggie platter. Jack had gotten her in the habit of eating vegetables. Madison ordered a fish salad. All three girls kept themselves in great shape. Xander walked into the cafeteria and Madison immediately tensed up. Syd noticed this as Madison frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" Syd asked.

"Nothing." Madison said angrily turning to stare at Xander. Both Z and Syd followed her stared and realized what was wrong.

"What is going on with you guys and Xander?" Z asked.

"Nothing is going on with us." Madison said frowning. "It's Xander who has the problem."

"Well what is the problem?" Syd asked.

"That just it I don't know. None of us know what his problem is." Madison said angrily.

"Well unless he tells us what's going on, we have no way of knowing." Said Syd.

"I agree." Z said digging into her food.

"I have a theory about why he's been acting moody lately." Madison.

"Really?" Z asked as Madison nodded. "What is it?"

"I think his mood has something to do with us." She said as Syd and Z looked at each other and then at her again. "Well I think it has more to do with Vida than any of us." She continued not realizing how right she was.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked confused.

"Well Vida told me that she and Xander were suppose to see a movie together, you know hang out." Madison said as Syd and Z nodded. "Well she stood him up to go to that party we had at the Lair for the guys."

"He's mad about that?" Z asked.

"I think he's more angry that he got stood up by V." Syd said.

"You're both right. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't invited to the party." Madison said taking in some of her salad.

"We didn't know about that party. Syd was the one who set it up." Z said as Syd nodded.

"I didn't tell anyone about it." Syd said.

"Something about his whole mood has got me worried." Madison said shaking her head.

"What did he say something?" Syd asked.

"He told Vida that if she didn't want to hang with him then she should've said so. Then he went on to say that as far we were concerned if we want to isolate me, then we got what we wanted. He'll never bother you us again." She said as both Z and Syd looked at her.

"What did he mean when he said that?" Z asked.

"He met that he'd never talk to us again." Madison said putting her fork down.

"Why is he so mad at us?" Syd asked.

"He thinks we isolated him." Madison. "We've been friends with Xander for so long, how could he think we'd isolate him?" Madison asked as Z and Syd shrugged. Xander sat across from them. She stared at him. He stared back and then rolled his eyes. She watched as he got up from his table and sat some place else. Madison sadly looked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge is sitting at table in the café later that evening using his notebook computer to put together a DVD of the team's first playoff game. Chip meanwhile is at the next table putting together a highlight reel of the guys' top plays in the game. The plan is for the entire to team so that they have their own copy. Shelly saw them and decided to go over to them.

"Hey you two." She said politely.

"Hey." They both said in unison focused on their projects.

"Gee I hope you two focus on passing professor Cormier's exam as you do these computers." She said jokingly. Both Bridge and Chip smiled stopping long enough to look up at her. "That's better."

"Sorry." Bridge said. "We're just trying to do something special for the guys."

"Yeah. We're putting together this killer video of the game and then a highlight reel of their best plays of games." Chip said smiling.

"That sounds cool." Shelly said. "I'm sure the guys will love it. I just wanted to remind you guys about the study session on the 17th. That's the day after tomorrow."

"Ok." Chip said then going back to his computer.

"Don't worry Shell, we've been studying on our own." Bridge said smiling trying to reassure Shelly that they've been hitting the books. Shelly is one of the smartest girls in school. This was the reason Professors trusted her and a few others to accompany the athletes when they are in the play offs.

"Ok. Just remember we'll all be in the room together going stuff that will be on the exam." She said smiling patting Chip on the head.

"We'll Xander be there?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. He's my assistant." Shelly asked wondering why Bridge would ask that. "Why?"

"Well because every time we're around him he has an attitude with us." Said Bridge.

"Yeah and he keeps saying he's fine but we know better." Chip said still typing on his computer.

"Oh that. He told me about that." Shelly said as both Chip and Bridge looked up at her.

"Really??" Chip asked. Shelly nodded. "When?"

"On the way here yesterday morning." She said as both Chip and Bridge looked at each other then back at her. "He said that he was mad at you guys for not inviting him to the party on Saturday night."

"We didn't even know about that party." Bridge said.

"I know I told him that and he seemed ok with it." Shelly said.

"I don't know I think there's more this than meets the eye." Chip said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Shelly asked.

"I think this has something to do with Vida." Chip said staring a nothing in particular.

"What makes you think his mood is about Vida?" Bridge asked as he and Shelly looked on.

"They're always getting on each other's nerves. But lately he's been mad at her to. I just can't figure out why." Chip said.

"That doesn't make sense." Shelly said.

"I didn't say it made sense, just that somehow Vida is involved." Chip said staring at his screen.

"Well if I notice anything out of the ordinary with those two, I'll call them on it." Shelly said. "In the mean time remember the study session on Thursday evening." She said then leaving them alone.

Bridge watched her leave and then turned to Chip. "Do you really believe Xander's mood has something to do with Vida?" He asked.

"It's weird but I can't explain why I feel this way but I truly believe Vida is the key to Xander's mood." Chip said right on point with his assumptions. For awhile he had always thought that Xander had the hots for Vida. Of course he'd never say so. If this was true and it is, he assumed Vida didn't know. Some of this is starting to make more sense to Chip. He decided to watch Xander's interactions with Vida a bit more carefully to look for more obvious signs. Maybe his theory is true. Who knew?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida had met Ben after dinner. The two went up to his room to talk. Yeah right. Ben is in the mood to make love. Still pumped up from their big win, he thought he deserved a reward. They got to his room. Vida was a bit nervous. She's not a virgin but won't just sleep with anybody. She watched him for a moment. He was struggling with his key.

"You need any help?" She asked being funny.

"Haha." Ben said finally opening the door. "I've got it." He said smiling as they both entered his room. He put the _do not disturb_ sign on the outside of the door knob so they aren't disturbed. He watched Vida for a moment. She was standing with her back to him admiring the huge room. He stared at her cute ass. He then goes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waste. He began kissing her neck. Vida moaned letting him know she liked how that felt on her bare skin. She slowly moves away from him. Ben was thrown off by this. "What's wrong?" He asked softly wanting to make love to Vida.

"Nothing." She said a little bit nervous about going all the way with Ben. "This is quite the room you got here." She said trying to make conversation. Judging by the lustful expression on Ben's face, she'd think he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"The room is nice looking. So are you." He said moving closer to her so they could kiss again. Vida began kissing him back. Ben slowly moved Vida and himself towards his bed. He laid her down on his bed and got on top of her. Vida smirked a bit liking what was to come. They began kissing again. The kiss was getting more and more intense. Ben went for Vida's neck again. She moaned as Ben's hands began to roam down to Vida's white blouse. He palmed both her breasts as Vida moaned with her eyes closed. Suddenly imagined that the man she was under was Xander. She immediately opened her eyes and pushed Ben up off her. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit frustrated with her.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." She lied. Ben looked around.

"I don't hear anything." Ben said. "Can we continue where we left off?" He asked. Vida nodded. They began kissing again leaning back on the bed. She closed her eyes again trying to get into the mood of love making. Xander's face popped up in her head again. She jumped up again this time standing on her feet. Ben was frustrated with her now. "What is it now V?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know if I should do this." She said sighing.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked her.

"Of course I do, it's just that I'm not ready to go that far with you." Vida said frowning. The truth was that she couldn't sleep with Ben with Xander on her mind. She didn't quite understand how she kept seeing Xander's face in her mind.

"I need to go for a walk." He said getting up off the bed and leaving the room. Vida just watched him sadly. She sat back down on the bed sighing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following afternoon, the Long Beach Snakes play against Villanova. Villanova scored fourteen points against Long Beach who looked lost on the court. Ben let Villanova's big man dunk a basket in his face. Sky, Nick and Jack watched him wondering where his defense was. Vida watched the game knowing that Ben wasn't playing well because what happened between the two of them last night. Xander was watching the game with his arms cross. She turned to see him watching the game. She had no idea why he was in her head but he was. She figured it was because she felt guilty for standing him up. She tried to apologize but Xander wasn't trying to hear it. She decided to try and focus on Ben. Easier said than done.

The first half ended with Villanova leading Long Beach by fifteen points. Jack blasted his teammates for the shitty way they were playing. He told them that if they wanted to win then they had to play like they did. Yelling at his teammates seemed to do the trick because they came out firing on all cylinders. They shot 60 on the court. Jack tied the game on a three point. At that point Long Beach had gone on a 15-0 run tying the game. Long Beach went on to score twenty straight points before allowing Villanova to tie the game. With ten seconds left in the second half and both teams tied at 85 points a piece, Villanova's center hit Jack on the back of his head sending him to the ground hard. A foul was called. Jack didn't get up right away in obvious pain. Sky and Nick helped him up. Jack took a deep breath. He waved off the trainers and Coach Daniels. Z and the others stood up watching to make sure he was ok. Jack was given two foul shots. He sank them both putting his team in the lead. As Villanova brought the ball up the court, Jack and his teammates played tough defense and Jack stole the ball from the same player who fouled him. He raced down the court as the seconds dwindled down and fired a three point shot giving his team a five point lead. Just in time because time ran out on Villanova as they lost the game.

Long Beach went on to the regional semi-finals to face off against Illinois. Sky led to the team to a lop-sided victory. He, Nick and Jack led the scoring as all three scored over twenty points. Long Beach won the Regional Semi-Final Vs Illinois 89 to 68. Long Beach moves on to the Regional finals. They're next opponents are Gonzaga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the team winning two tough games, they guys were happy to get a day off. They will have to wait to see who they're next opponents will be. Shelly and Xander got to meet Professor Cormier's friend David Marcy. He's a professional tutor. Shelly informed David of the exam that she and classmates are to be taking. David decided to get them together for a quick study session in the library. Professor Comier had already informed David of his exams and wanted to make sure that his students knew the material. Shelly, Xander and the others all seemed to know the material. David had the others do a quick rundown of what would be in their exam then decided to give them an exam of what would be on the exam. Then he hit them with quick quiz. Vida watched Xander almost forgetting about the quiz. Chip watched her for a moment. After taking the short quiz, David had Shelly and Xander collect the tests. Xander approached Vida's desk. She looked up at him with a sad expression on her face. Xander went for her test and she gently touched his hand. Xander looked down at her a moment then gently took the test and continued to collect the rest of the exams. Chip saw this knowing that there's something going on with Xander. Was there something going with Vida?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shelly saw Xander walking towards the elevator heading up to his room. She decided to catch up to him so they could talk. Xander had his eyes down towards to the ground as if the ground had become interesting. She wondered what was wrong.

"Xand, wait up." She said as he held the elevator for her. They both entered the elevator going to the fourth floor. "That test hard for you?" She asked making conversation.

"Not really. I'll ace that exam." He said not looking at her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said as they both got off the elevator on the fourth floor.

"Xander, you wanna talk about your friends?" She asked as he stopped and turned to her with an annoyed expression on his face. Shelly knew she had crossed the line. She decided to add food to her offer. "We can order room services and talk." She said smiling sweetly.

"Fine." He said as they both headed to her room. After ordering food, Shelly say back down on the small sofa in the room. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Xander said dryly not really wanting to talk about his so called friends.

"How are you enjoying LA?" She asked smiling. Xander looked away. "Come on this is Los Angeles. City of Angeles. There's so much you can do in you're free time. You should get out and enjoy yourself." She said as Xander nodded.

"Maybe." He said with his head.

"Xander have you gotten the chance to see LA?" She asked. "You know tour the city?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. It might get your mind off things." Shelly said concerned about Xander. The food came and they began to eat in silence for a moment. Shelly ordered cheese fries with a vanilla shake. Xander ordered a cheese burger with fries and a coke. A meal he normally doesn't eat but he and Shelly both felt like pigging out. "I see someone is pigging out tonight." She said smiling.

"Diddo. Look at them fries, with all that cheese on them." He said beginning to smile. "That's fattening you know." He said smirking. Shelly seemed to make people open up to her. It's just a natural thing for her.

"You shouldn't talk mister. You and your cheese burger and fries." She said smiling.

"Yeah well I was in the cheese burger mood." He said taking another bite of his burger.

"Why in such a cheese burger mood?"

"It's nothing really." Xander said taking some fries into his mouth.

"You say that but I'm not buying it. I think something is wrong and I think it has something to do with you're friends so spill." She said eating more of her fries.

"I've known Nick, Maddie, Chip, and Vida ever since we were ten years old. We've been so close." Xander said smiling. "All through high school the five of us would be like the rat-pack of Briarwood high. We were inseparable."

"What changed?"

"College." Xander said frowning. Shelly had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The five of us haven't been close since our freshmen year."

"Why?"

"Well, Nick is on the basketball team so he hangs out a lot with Jack and Sky, Chip and Bridge are both gay and are two of the smartest kids in school. Then there's Madison and Vida. Both have joined forces with Syd and Z, so there's the whole girl power thing." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Then there's me."

"I see. You feel out of place?" She said as Xander looked away sadly. "So have you tried talking to them?"

"At one point I did try spending time with Nick, Jack and Sky. Jack and Sky aren't really fond of me. Bridge is more into Chip and Syd and Z don't really pay me no mind. So I just gave up."

"I'm sorry." She said watching Xander. She could see the loneliness in his face.

"Yeah well that's the story of my life. I've been alone before. I just didn't think I'd have to get use to it again." He said turning away from Shelly. She watched him wondering why he was so lonely. "Shelly, don't tell them about this conversation." He said to her.

"Why not? I mean telling them will make them aware of how you're feeling."

"I just don't want them to know." He said. Shelly shook her head.

"They want to know why you're upset." She said staring at his back.

"Just don't tell them. Please." He said to her.

"Fine." Shelly said getting up to empty her plate. Xander continued to stare down at the carpet. He felt bad. He wanted so badly to tell his friends what's going on but then changes his mind. He had confided in Shelly about how his friends have been treating him. Shelly was right. He should tell them how he feels. They would be aware of how they've been treating him and start to treat him better. Or he can hide his feelings. Xander chose the coward way out. He's decided to hide his feelings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Daniels didn't like what he saw out of his guys during their first two playoff games. He got them into the gym for a practice session. He watched Jack with his teammates and knew that the captain of the team would get back to playing better. Jack who was taking his normal practice shots decides to bring his team together.

"Fellas gather around." He said as Coach Daniels and company looked on. "We have to play better than what showed out there yesterday. We sucked out there big time." He said practically yelling at his teammates. "We have got to play better if we are to win it all. I'm not gonna place blame because I didn't look too good out there either. I sure as hell didn't feel good. Despite the fact that we won three games, the first game was our best. There are only three games left in the playoffs and we plan to win all three." He said as the guys cheered clapping. "Guys let's not up stink up the joint again." He said as the guys laughed. "Let me hear it. Who are we?" He yelled out.

"SNAKES!!!!!!!" The said cheering loudly in the gymnasium. Coach Daniels and company looked on proudly hoping that his team is successful in accomplishing what they set out to do and that is win a championship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showering and changing, Nick headed back to his room. He had planned to spend time with Madison. The two were going to have a little fun even though the coach told them not have girls in their rooms. He stopped in front of his door when he noticed Xander coming down the hall. He hadn't spoken to Xander in a few days and still didn't know what was bothering him. He decided to try talking to him. Maybe Xander had been in better mood.

"Hey Xander." He said as Xander continued to walk past him. His mood hadn't changed. Not at all. "So it's like that huh?" He asked.

"You made it like that?" Xander said mocking his slang.

"What is you're problem?" He asked practically yelling walking towards him. "You've been in this fucked up mood to me and the others and I'm tired of it." Nick said angrily.

"Well too bad." Xander said.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Nick asked.

"Why do you care Nick? You're too busy hanging with Jack, Sky and Ben to notice me." Xander said yelling back.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because you don't care." He yelled back. "You know what forget it." He said angrily walking away.

"Xander." Nick called out to him but Xander continued down the hall way shaking his head. Nick just watched him. Nick hadn't a clue on how to help Xander. He didn't know what the problem was. Xander was one of his closest friends. Or he had been. The truth was that he and Xander hadn't been close since entering college. Maybe this was what was bothering Xander. Nick didn't know this for sure but if Xander wasn't going to tell him what was wrong, he wasn't going to push him anymore. Besides, he had other things to worry about. The rest of the playoffs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Regional finals on of the three games left in the playoffs for the Long Beach Snakes. The crowds from both schools are on hand. Z, Syd, Vida, Madison, Bridge, Chip and Shelly are sitting in the stands geared up hoping that their team can win this game. They will be facing a pretty good college team in Gonzaga. Xander stood by watching his college team play. Chip noticed him but didn't say anything. Jack gathers his team together for one last pep talk.

"Ok guys this is it. The next step in our quest for championship # 3. We win this we move on to the National Semi-Finals and then the National championship. So let's do it." He said as his teammates nodded. "Let me hear it." He continued as his teammates all put their hands together cheering.

"1-2-3 SNAKES" The team cheered as Jack, Sky, Ben, Nick and their teammate Carlos Gonzalez all took their positions as they are the starting five on the court.

The game got started off in the right direction for Long Beach. They went on a 16-0 run scoring all of their points in the first five minutes of the game. Gonzaga came back with 8 points of they're own. Long Beach pulled away from Gonaga going on another run scoring 15 more points. The score after 4 more minutes was 30 to 14. With a 1:35 seconds left on the clock, Gonzaga's power forward threw the ball to his teammate to set up a play but the ball was taken by Nick who then hit a three pointer putting his team up 33 to 14. Gonzaga then went on to score 8 more points before the first half ended making the score 33 to 22. Long Beach ended the first half with an eleven point lead.

The second half started with Gonzaga scoring 8 more points to get them within six points of Long Beach. However, Jack came roaring back scoring 25 more points in this half leading his team to another lopsided victory. The final score was 99 to 66. The Long Beach crowd cheered loudly as Jack and company sent Gonzaga packing. Madison, Z, Syd and Vida all approached their boyfriends after the game was over. Xander exited the gym. Long Beach will move on to face Oregon in the National Semi-Finals in two days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Ben having had a great game knowing that his team would move on in the playoffs was in good spirits. He received a hug from Vida and knew that they needed to talk. He had to apologize for walking out on her last night. He likes the girl a lot but doesn't want to push her into having sex with him. He arrived at her room and knocked.

"Come in." Vida said from inside her room. He does. She noticed his expression. "Hey."

"Hey." He said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waste. She wrapped her arms his neck.

"That was a great game." She said leaning her forehead against his smiling.

"We did ok." He said smiling back at her.

"You walked out on me. You still mad with me?" she asked softly.

"No. I'm sorry about that. I was never mad, just frustrated." He said looking away from her.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you didn't you want to be with me." He said. "Maybe you're not ready and if this is the case, I won't push you. We can do it when you're ready."

"I am." She said leaning in to kiss Ben who eagerly returned the gesture. Their tongues collided together making for one hot passionate kissing session. Vida stopped. Ben was thrown off but for only for a moment. Vida giving him a seductive stare pulled him towards her bed. She leaned down on the comfortable mattress with Ben positioning himself on top of her. They continued kissing. Ben began to caress Vida's nipples through her blouse. She moaned letting him know just how it felt. Both stopped kissing long enough to remove each other's clothing. Now naked under the covers, Ben entered Vida and proceeds to pump her with his member as they made love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this again?" Bridge asked as he and Chip headed towards Xander's room.

"Because I want to know why he's acting so weird." Chip said stopping in front of Xander's room. "I want to help him anyway I can."

"Why do you want to help him so badly?" Bridge asked confused.

"Because he's my friend and I feel bad that whatever is bothering him, he's going through it alone." He said knocking on the door. Xander opened the door. "Hey Xand." He said smiling.

"Hey." Xander said not really wanting to be disturbed. "What is it?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Chip said smiling pleasantly.

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have some studying to do." Xander said and was going to closed the door in Chip's face but Chip put his foot in the doorway.

"Xander, why have you been so moody lately?" Chip asked.

"Because I want to be alone and no one seems to understand that. Not you, not Nick. No one. So just go away." He yelled.

"Come on Chip." Bridge said absolutely annoyed.

"Fine." Chip said hurt that Xander would push him away. He and Bridge turned around and left Xander's room. Xander shut the door and stood there. He didn't mean to act that way with Chip. Chip had been the one person who he could actually talk to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Vida had having gotten laid last night went shopping with Madison Syd and Z. All three girls noticed her mood. She had a little pep in her step. While at a clothing store in downtown LA, Madison noticed that Vida had been picking out sexy outfits from the clothing rack in her usual color pink. She decided to ask what she Z and Syd were thinking.

"So sis." She said to Vida.

"What's up?" Vida asked as Syd and Z walked behind them.

"You look a little happier today." Madison said as both Z and Syd giggled.

"Yeah what happened between you and Ben last night?" Syd asked.

"Girls I don't kiss and tell." Vida said almost blushing.

"Yeah right." All three girls said starting to giggle.

"You gave it up last night didn't you?" Z asked smiling.

"I sure did and it was good." Vida said smiling as they giggled.

"Oh my." Said Madison blushing.

"So does this mean you two are an official couple?" Syd asked.

"I like to think so." She said.

"So tell us how was he?" Z asked.

"Well started kissing and it led to him making me moan his name." Vida said as she and the girls laughed. "OOH, check this out." Vida said holding up a nice hot pink blouse. Madison, Syd and Z all looked at her. "Do you think Ben will like this blouse on me?" She asked.

"I think he'll it like off of you." Syd said giggling as Madison and Z laughed. Vida smirked.

"He'll love you in that blouse." Madison said smiling. "This is a cute blouse. I wonder if they have this in blue." Just as she said that she spotted the same blouse in baby blue. "Yes." She screamed excitedly. "They've got me color." Madison said holding up the blouse.

"Great now you two can go as the doublement twins." Z said as Syd giggled. Both Madison and Vida high fived each other smiling.

The girls had gotten several outfits from this particular store then left with their shopping bags. All four are walking through the mall together. They decided to head to footlocker to get the guys gifts. Z brought Jack a Yankees baseball jersey with Derek Jeter's number on it, she got him a Barcelona soccer jersey, and a Knicks jump suit. She brought these items because these are Jack's favorite sports teams. She also brought Jack a new pair of sneakers. Syd brought Sky a new pair of Nike sneakers, sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. Madison brought Nick five pair of basketball shorts and t-shirts. Nick already has a new pair of sneakers. Vida decided to get Ben a jersey of his favorite basketball team the Los Angeles Lakers. After shopping the girls headed back to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z arrives at Jack's room with her bags. She had gotten several gifts for Jack. She loved her man so and would do anything for him. Jack mean while only has eyes for her. She knocked on the door. He opened it standing in the door way without a shirt on. His chistled chest exposed

"Damn baby. What did you do buy the store?" He asked smiling.

"Very funny. Help me with the bags please." She said struggling a bit. Jack took several of the bags from her taking them further into the room.

"So what's all this?" Jack asked.

"Some of this is yours." Z said smiling.

"What?" He asked smiling. "You went shopping for me?"

"Yes. Wanna see what I got you?"

"Yeah." Jack said excitedly.

"The first thing I got you is this." She said holding up the New York Yankees Jersey she had gotten him.

"Baby you didn't?" Jack asked excitedly.

"I did. You said you've been wanting a Yankees Jersey so I got you one." She smiled as Jack took the Jersey trying it on. "I've got more stuff." She said then pulling out the Barcelona jersey. "I got you a jersey of your favorite soccer team."

"No way. Barcelona?" Jack asked sporting that huge smile.

"The one and only." Z smiled holding up the jersey.

"Baby you are the best."

"I know." She said smiling. "I'm not done yet."

"There's more stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She said pulling out the Knick jersey. "I know you said that you're a fan of the New York Knicks so I got you this jump suit." She said holding up the jump suit she had gotten him.

"This awesome baby. Thank you." Jack said smiling. He leans in to kiss Z who returned the gesture. He held up the jump suit. "This nice baby. I'm loving this jump suit."

"I knew you would. But what kind of outfit would it be without new kicks?" She asked holding a pair of new Jordans."

"YEAH Baby." He said smiling. "These are so cool." He said trying on the sneakers. They fit perfectly on his feet. Z knew what size Jack was and had no problem buying them for him. "They fit perfectly. Thank you baby." He said taking them off to preserve them seeing as though she just brought the sneakers. Jack placed his sneakers, Jerseys and jump suit on the sofa in the room. Z had already placed her bags on the sofa beside the gifts she got for Jack. Then he wrapped his arms around Z's waste. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"You're welcome papi." She said as they kissed. "Where's Sky I thought he was with you?"

"He was. He went to have dinner with Syd." Jack said as they kissed. "Don't tell me she brought him some things to?" He asked Z nodded. I really appreciate this stuff baby but why did you do this for me?"

"Because you deserve it. You've been so great with the team and you're a great leader." She said smiling. "Plus, you're great boyfriend. I also wanted to return the favor."

"Favor?" Jack asked confused.

"My birthday silly. Remember what you did for me on my birthday?" She asked. Jack smiled remembering the song he sang to her on her birthday.

"Yeah." He smiled remembering the night he had planned for her on her special day. "I had everything planned down to the last detail." Jack said leaning his forehead on hers.

"Yes you did. It was really romantic. I loved it." Z said smiling. "What were you doing?" She asked looking at the books surrounding the sofa.

"Oh I was just going over scouting reports. You know, I gotta scout the competition." Jack confidently.

"Always hard at work huh?"

"Damn straight." Jack said. "We're going to win it all this year."

"Well no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." Z said kissing her man while still in his embrace.

"I love you chica."

"I love you to papi." Z said as they kissed. The kiss was passionate. Jack had always been intimate with each other since they first started dating. Jack began to softly caress Z's rump. She moaned while they continued their kissing session. She then stopped.

"What's wrong baby?" Jack asked. Z let him go a moment and went to the door. She took the do not disturb sign and placed it on the door knob outside of the room then closed the door locking it.

"So we won't be disturbed." She said smirking then took Jack by the hand leading him to the bed. The two proceeded to make love.

Sky and Syd had finished their dinner date and was heading to their room. Sky stopped at the room he shared with Jack. Sky smirked when he saw the do not disturb sign.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked.

"Uh Jack and Z are doing it." Sky said smiling. "Let's go to you're room."

"I hope the coach doesn't find out about it. You guys aren't allowed to have girls in your rooms." Syd said smirking.

"I won't tell if you don't." Sky said smiling as he and Syd quickly hurried to the room she shared with Z.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Long Beach Snakes are geared up to face off against Oregon's college team in the National Semi Finals. Both teams had done everything possible to win their games. Now both teams will face off against each other to see who will head to the National Championship. The game got started with Jack hitting a three pointer putting the Snakes ahead. Oregon's team came back with their own three pointer. Both teams went back and forth scoring a lot of points. By the end of the first half, both teams were tied at 66 points.

The second half started where the first half ended. Both teams continued to put pressure on the other while still scoring points. Jack lead both teams with 44 points. With a minutes left on the clock, Sky brought the ball up the court and decides to take the to the hoop but is fouled in the process. Having 22 points on the night, Sky quickly puts both free throws in the basket. Oregon's team came back with a three pointer putting them in the lead. With 20 seconds left on the clock, Coach Daniels called his final time out and put together a play that would net them a three point play. When the game resumed, Ben throws the ball in to Nick who then passes the ball to Jack. Jack goes in hard for a lay up missing the basket and is fouled in the process. He was down on the ground for about a minute. Sky, Ben, Nick and their teammates came onto the court to check on Jack. Z and the others watched scared that Jack is hurt badly. Sky and Nick gently lift Jack up to his feet. The crowd cheers for the captain of the Long Beach Snakes. Jack takes in deep breath after deep breath trying to regain his composure. The player that fouled him was taken out of the game and replaced by a much smaller guy. Ten seconds had already past. Jack will take two free throw shots. He takes a deep breath and lays the first one in to tie the game. He takes another deep breath and sinks the second shot. Giving his team a one point lead. Nick rebounds the ball and passes it to Jack again who sinks a three pointer all within 7 seconds. With 3 seconds left, Oregon brings the ball up the court but the ball is stolen by Nick who threw the ball up as the seconds ran down to zero. The Long Beach Snakes are heading to their third straight National Championship game. The guys all hugged each other celebrating winning the National Semi finals. Syd, Z, Madison, Vida, Bridge, Chip and Shelly all cheered. Xander watched them celebrate. Jack and his team will get ready to face USC for the National Championship title.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After celebrating another victory, the coach made the guys get to bed early. They would have to take Professor Cormier's midterm exam at 9am sharp. Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Nick, Madison, Ben Vida, Shelly, Xander, and the rest of the basketball team filed into the classroom located in the library. Xander took his seat in the far corner. All of the teens began taking their exam. The exam lasted three hours. The entire room was quiet. Students yawned being sleepy and all. It was so quiet you could hear stomachs rumbling considering the fact that no one had eaten. By 11am some of the students were done. Everyone who was finished with the exam all began to give their tests to David. Xander was one of them to finish his. He took his exam to David. Shelly followed in his tracks.

"You finished you're exam Xand?" She asked smiling as always.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be handing in my exam." He said nastily.

"You don't have to be that we me Xander." She said raising her voice.

"Don't take it personally, Shelly." Said Nick. "He's been shitty to all of us lately."

"Oh whatever Nick." Xander said angrily. "All you do is bounce basketballs. I'm surprised you even knew the answers on the test."

"So what, you're calling me stupid?" Nick said raising his yelling.

"Yeah." Xander said getting his face.

"Shut up Xander." Said Madison. Everyone including Xander turned to Madison surprised at her outburst. "For the past few weeks all you've done is act like a complete ass. You've done nothing but walk around here with your nose up your ass angry at everyone and everything. You're attitude has made this trip a fucking nightmare. Every time we ask you what's wrong, you say _I'm fine_." She said as everyone watched her. "If you don't want to talk about what's bothering you then fine but don't fucking ruin our trip because of you're stupid problems. It would've been best had you not come at all because quite frankly we would've been fine without you here to ruin it." She said angered and flustered at the same time. Everyone could see the hurt look in Xander's face. Madison hadn't met to come at him that way. But he had it coming.

"Is that how you really feel Madison?" Xander asked. She didn't respond. "Fine." He said walking out of the cafeteria. Nick felt bad even though he was angry with Xander. Madison feeling bad about what she said starts to cry. Vida, Syd and Z walked up to her to comfort her.

"Xander wait." Nick said following him. Xander continues up to his room. "Xander she didn't mean what she said. She's sorry." He continued but Xander ignored him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had every right speak up Maddie." Z said rubbing her shoulder. "He had it coming to him."

"Z's right. Xander has been in a crappy mood for awhile now and he won't say why."

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Madison said with tears in her eyes.

"It had to be said. No one blames you." Vida said holding her sister.

"I feel bad that I said that to him." She said wiping away her tears. "He's one of my closest friends. How could I make him feel bad?"

"Maddie don't do this to your self." Z said. "Xander will get over it."

"I can't understand why he's so angry." Madison asked drying her eyes. She felt bad about what she said to Xander. She had always considered Xander to be one of her closest friends. She knew she had hurt his feelings but he was acting like an ass and she hated the fact that he was always in a bad mood. What else could she do?

"Well unless he deals with this, we'll never know. Don't beat yourself about this ok?" Vida said still rubbing her shoulder. Madison nodded.

"I guess you guys are right."

"I know I am." Z said making both Madison and Vida laugh.

"Where's Syd?" Madison asked.

"She went to get a couple of sodas for us." Z said.

"I hope she didn't get lost." Vida said as both girls laughed lightening up the mood a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speaking of Syd, she is on her way back to her room when she could hear two familiar voices talking. More like yelling. She took a peak around the corner of the long hallway to see Chip and Xander going at it. She decided to listen to what's being said.

Mean while Chip hated what Xander's attitude was doing to their friendship and demanded to know what was going on. He knocked hard on Xander's door. Frustrated and hurt from earlier, Xander opened the door aggravated. Chip had yelled at him demanding an explanation about his mood swings.

"Chip, I don't want to talk about it." Xander said.

"How do you expect me to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" Chip asked.

"Because you can't help me." Xander yelled. "No one can help me." He sighing then rubbing his eyes. Chip watched him for a moment.

"Xander, are you ill or something?" Chip asked him.

"No."

"You're not dying?"

"No man. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Chip asked practically begging him. "You can tell me." Xander shook his head. "Is it Jack and Sky?" He asked. Xander thought about this considering that he never really got along with Sky.

"No."

"Bridge?"

"No."

"Syd and Z?"

"No."

"Nick and Madison?"

"No." Xander said sighing a bit then leaning against the door.

"Me?"

"No Chip. It's not you or the others. It's…" Xander said trying not to give in to Chip who had a way of making someone give up a secret.

"Vida." Chip said as Xander nodded. "What, you hate her or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Chip asked.

"I love her ok." He yelled out. Neither of them had any idea that Syd was listening to their conversation. Chip smiled.

"I knew it." He said smiling. "I knew you liked her."

"Not like, love." Xander corrected him. He sighed again.

"How come you don't tell her how you feel?"

"Dude she's dating Ben. I don't want to ruin her relationship." Xander said relieved that the secret was out. "Besides, she probably hates my guts now."

"Now way man. She doesn't hate you."

"Madison was right. I've been acting like a jerk lately." Xander said. "How do I apologize for my attitude?"

"Apology accepted." Chip said smiling. Xander smiled back. For the first time he felt a bit better. He was still hurt that his friends hadn't spent much time with him but maybe just maybe things would change for the better. "Chip promise me you won't tell Vida about what I said."

"I won't tell her. You will." Chip said forcefully.

"I know. Just not right now."

"You have my word that I won't tell her." Chip said.

"Thanks man. Look I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me. We're friends. You can tell me anything. Ok?" He asked as Xander nodded. "Good. How do you feel now?"

"A bit better."

"Good cause I'm hungry." Chip said as Xander giggled. "Why don't you join us for some lunch?"

"Sure. I'll meet you downstairs." Xander said as Chip left his room.

Syd having heard the entire conversation decided to go hide not wanting to be seen by Chip. Once he was out of site, Syd continued towards the room she shared with Z. She wondered should she tell Z about what she heard. Then decided not to say anything fearing that it cause more drama. She was glad that Xander had finally opened up about how he was feeling but she still didn't want to ruin it fearing that it would change things for the worst. She decided to watch and see how this plays out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having felt a bit better about his situation, Xander got changed so he could meet Chip and Bridge to have lunch. He's walking down the hallway towards the elevator when he hears something. Sounds like two people making out. When he peaks around the corner of the hallway to see who's out there. He's shocked to find Shelly making out with Ben. Frowning hard, he decided to find Vida.

Vida who had decided to order her lunch up to her room is eating her food. She turned to a sleeping Madison who snored like a frait train. Vida smiled having gotten use to Madison's snoring. She had to listen to it since they were kids. Suddenly she heard the loud knocking on her door and frowned. Who would dare disturb her while she ate? She went to open the door.

"Xander." She said frowning a bit. "What do you want?" She asked nastily returning the same attitude he gave her.

"I really need to talk to you." He said frowning. Vida wondered if she should let him in but decided that whatever it is she needs to hear it. She stepped aside letting him in. Then shut the door. "I…" He stopped mid sentence upon hearing Madison snoring.

"What did you want to talk about?" Vida asked annoyed.

"About you and Ben." Xander said his tone serious yet soft. Vida sighed. "I don't think he's the right guy for you."

"Excuse me?" She said even more annoyed. Who was he to tell her who was right for her? "Why does my relationship with Ben concern you?"

"Because, I…" Xander stopped making sure to choose his words carefully. "I just don't think Ben is the guy you should be with."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I saw him kissing Shelly in the hallway just now." Xander checking to see the look on Vida's face which was anger. She wasn't the least bit happy about this.

"You're lying." She said angrily.

"What?" Xander asked not believing what she said.

"I said you're lying." Vida yelled angrily waking Madison.

"I'm not lying V. I saw them with my own two eyes." Xander said.

"You're just saying this because you're still mad with me for standing you up. Get over it Xander." Vida yelled. Madison groaned wanting them to stop yelling.

"Vida I wouldn't do that to you. Why don't you believe me?" Xander asked yelling back at her.

"Because you're pathetic. You walk around with a shitty attitude towards me then you accuse my boyfriend of cheating. You have some fucking nerve." Vida said angrily yelling. Xander stared at her hurt. "I think you should leave this room." She said going over to the door and then holding it open. Xander stared at her.

"Vida."

"I said go." She said looking away from him. Xander decided to leave her room. She slammed the door behind him and began pacing. By this time Madison had woken up.

"What was all the screaming about?" She asked but Vida had went to the balcony of the room to get some air. Madison watched her for a moment wondering what's going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben along with their teammates are in the gym practicing for the upcoming Championship game. All are getting in a good practice. Nick shoots the ball and then stands there. Sky passed the ball to him but the ball hits his head. They laughed as Nick rubbed his head smirking.

"Hey man, you're suppose to catch the ball." Sky said joking.

"Haha." Nick said still rubbing his head. "That one hurt a little."

"Sorry bro. I thought you had better reflexes than that?" Sky said still continuing to joke around.

"I do." Nick said chasing Sky then taking the ball from him.

"Seriously man, what's up?" Jack asked dribbling the basketball.

"Nothing. I was just thing thinking." Nick said.

"We're not allowed to think during practice." Ben said as they giggled.

"What are you thinking?" Sky asked.

"Xander." Nick said as they groaned. "Look I'm worried about him."

"Are we talking about the same Xander who keeps pushing you, Maddie, V, and Chip away? I mean is this the same person?" Ben asked. Nick frowned. "Cause it seems to me that you do so much worrying about him and he acts like he doesn't care."

"I gotta agree with Benny." Sky said shooting the ball. "If he's really you're friend, than why is he always pushing you away. Every time you try and talk to him, he has an attitude with you."

"Not to mention V, Maddie and Chip." Jack added.

"You guys don't know him like I do." Nick said. "I think there's something wrong and he's not saying what it is."

"Then the only thing you can do is wait. I mean you've tried talking to him to get him to open up and look where's it gotten you?" Jack said then putting his around his friend and teammate. "Nicky, I know he's you're friend and you've known him longer than we have but it's obvious to us that whatever Xander is going through, Xander is the only one who has to handle it. You should be focused on winning the championship." Jack finished leaving Nick to think about his words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander entered his room angered and hurt at the same time. He began pacing back and forth. How could she be so blind? Ben was not the guy for her. He was telling the truth how come she wouldn't believe him? Unable to think straight, Xander went directly for the liquor bar and began taking beer cans out. He began to guzzle the beer down trying to drown his sorrows away. It seemed to work because after the eighth beer can, Xander passed out. This was a routine for Xander once before but he had gotten over this problem. It seems as though the problem is resurfacing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Shelly deciding to wake Xander for breakfast heads towards his room. She went into his room only to find beer cans all around his bed. He's passed out on the bed wearing the same clothing he was wearing last night. She tried walking around the cans careful not to alarm him. Shelly wondered just how much drinking he had done in the past ten hours. A lot for him to be passed out. She reached his bed and gently shakes him.

"Xander, wake up." She said. Xander didn't respond. "Xand wake up." She said shaking him further. This time Xander jumped up startling her.

"What time is it?" He asked barely awake.

"It's time for you to get up." She said watching him for a moment. Xander had that pale look in his face. He definitely had gone on a drinking binge last night. "You've been drinking last night?" She asked as a rhetorical question.

"What does it look like?" Asked her angrily remembering the kiss she had with Ben the night before.

"You seriously need a shower. You stink of beer." She said holding her nose while scanning his room. "A cold shower Xander."

"Whatever." He said lying back down on the bed.

"By the way, I won't tell the coach about you're little drinking binge. So go take that cold shower." She said then leaving his room closing the door behind her.

Xander rolled his eyes then glanced at all the beer cans around his bed. He sat back up on the bed deciding to shower before cleaning up his room. Though he wasn't in the mood to, he had to clean up the room because the room he's staying in belongs to the hotel and if the coach found out he was drinking, he could be sent back to campus. He was grateful that she wouldn't tell the coach about his binge drinking but also hated what she did with Ben and when Vida found out the truth, all hell was to break lose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida had just gotten up out of bed. She hadn't slept much thinking about what happened between her and Xander last night. She couldn't help but think about what Xander had told her. She didn't believe him. She thought he was saying this to get back at her for standing him up. Little did she know Xander was actually telling the truth. Ben did kiss Shelly and is considered to be a player. However, Vida liked Ben and would give him the benefit of the doubt. First she needed to ask him about it just to make sure. She had gotten dressed in black and pink sweat suit, fixed her hair and make up. She was glad to have spent the night alone. She didn't feel like talking with Madison about her spat with Xander. There's a knock on her door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." She said heading out of the bathroom with her brush in her hand. Ben had entered her room. "_Just in time."_ she thought as Ben walked over to her smiling.

"Hey sexy lady." Ben said leaning to kiss Vida who returned the gesture. "OOHH baby. You keep kissing me like that and I'll have to do some things to you." He said kissing her neck. Vida smiled uncomfortably. She pushed him away slightly. Ben noticed this. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I have to ask you something." She said noticing his reaction.

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked bluntly. Ben frowned.

"No baby. What would make you ask that question?" Ben asked.

"It's Xander." Vida said frowning. Ben frowned just as hard as she did. "He said that he saw you and Shelly kissing."

"What?" Ben said angered but lying. "Vida, I never kissed Shelly. Xander's lying."

"Really?" She asked. Ben nodded. Vida sighed thinking that Xander was a liar.

"Baby, I'm in love with you." Ben said pulling Vida into his arms and begins to gently caress her right cheek. Vida smiled liking the way that felt. "I could never hurt you baby." He said then leaning in to kiss her again. Vida deepened the kiss wanting to taste all of Ben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander had come downstairs to the cafeteria area after having cleaned up beer cans on the floor in his room. He still had that pale look to him which alarmed his friends. Already seated in the cafeteria is Shelly, Chip, Bridge, Jack, Z, Syd, Sky, Nick and Madison. They watched him for a moment. Sky rolled his eyes wondering how Nick, Madison, Vida and Chip could be friends with a loser like him. Xander grabbed a tray to get some food.

Ben and Vida arrived in the cafeteria. Both stop when they see Xander. Ben walks right up to him. He gets in Xander's shoving.

"Hey." Xander said dropping his empty tray after Ben shoved him. "What's your problem?" Xander yelled.

"My problem is you fuck face." Ben said angrily as Jack, Sky and Nick got up to pull Ben away from Xander. "Why did you tell my girl that I kissed Shelly?" He asked practically yelling it.

"What??" Shelly blurted walking over to Xander.

"I was only telling her the truth." Xander said.

"Xander how can you say something like that?" Shelly asked. "I never kissed Ben." She said lying.

"You lying son of a bitch." Ben said angrily. "I should punch you're ass out."

"Go ahead. You know you're lying. Punching me would only prove I'm right." Xander taunted.

"Stay away from me and Vida. I'm warning you Xander." Ben said shoving Xander again.

"And if I don't?"

"Than I'll whoop you're ass." Ben yelled.

"Alright guys calm down." Jack said.

"Ben come with us." Sky said pulling Ben's arm. "Come on. He's not worth it."

Ben followed him.

"Vida you know I could never do that to you." Shelly said innocently.

"I know. " Vida said turning to head over to sit next to Ben.

"V, I'm not lying they are." Xander said as a last attempt but failed. Vida stared angrily at him. Then she walked away. Xander knew he had lost her to Ben. Having lost his appetite, Xander left the cafeteria. The others watched wondering what is happening to their friendship with Xander.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the locker room, Ben sat there staring at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he had lied to Vida about kissing Shelly. Who wouldn't kiss Shelly? She was beautiful, with a gorgous figure. He liked Vida a lot and thought she was hot stuff to. He hated to do this to her but the player inside him was another person. This person was much cooler and more outgoing than he was. He knew Shelly was lying to but both wanted each other. He had already gotten what he wanted from Vida. The player in him wanted to be with Shelly to. The truth was that the two had been sneaking around for a few days now. He didn't want or mean to hurt Vida but what she didn't know won't hurt her. Nick walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You ok man?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm good bro." Ben said smiling.

"Don't let Xander get to you. We have to go out there today and win it for out school." Said Nick.

"You're right. Let's do this." Ben said slapping Nick five. Then meeting up with Jack, Sky and their teammates at the entrance of the locker rooms.

Coach Daniels had a surprise for the players. He steps into the locker sporting a huge smile on his face. Jack is the first to speak.

"What's the smile for Coach? You know something we don't?"

"Yes I do. Seriously though. I have some fans of yours who want to wish you guys luck before the game." He said smiling as the assistant coach brought in their parents.

"Hey Jackie." Said Ms. Landors. Jack's mother.

"Ma." Jack said going over to give his mother a hug. "Pop." He continued hugging his parents.

"Hey son how are you?" Mr. Landors asked.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Jack said almost crying. "I didn't you guys could make it."

"And miss our son play in the championship game. I don't think so baby." Said Mrs. Landors.

"Arrr, you guy." Said Jack hugging both his parents.

"Scottie." Said Mr. Tate going over to Sky to give his son a hug.

"Dad." Sky said smiling.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Tate said hugging her much taller son.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Sky said

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Mr. Tate. Sky smiled hugging his parents.

"Mom, Dad, why did you come in your condition?" Nick said to his parents.

"We didn't want to miss this championship game." Mrs. Russell said.

"We're sort of making up for last year." Mr. Russell said.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here to cheer for me." Nick said smiling.

"So are we sweetie." Said Mrs. Russell hugging her son oldest son.

Ben hugged his parents telling them about Vida.

"Dad, I'm dating this hottie. Her name is Vida." Ben said excitedly.

"Son you can tell me about her later. Right now you guys have to get set for tip off." Said Mr. Marshall.

"Right." Said Ben then hugging his parents.

"Alright guys say bye-bye to mom and dad for now. You'll see them later." Said Coach Daniels as the players said goodbye to their parents. Their parents all left the locker room and were escorted to their seats. Madison, Syd and Z recognized their boyfriend's parents.

---------------

The National Championship game is about to get started. The Long Beach Snakes will be facing off against USC. Both teams were introduced as the players took the court. The girls were seated next to Bridge and Chip who were getting every detail on camera. The starting lines ups for both teams were announced. During the tip off, the Trojans easily took control of the game bringing the ball up the court to set up a play. Jack anticipated the Trojan's first play and stole the ball. His signature play taking the ball up the court, then laying it up for a quick two nothing Snakes lead. The Long Beach fans cheered.

The Snakes took an early fifteen to nine lead in the first half. Then went on a run scoring seventeen straight points making the score 32 to 9. The Trojans tried to get back in the game scoring fifteen points of their own. The score at that point was Snakes 32, Trojans 24 points. Long Beach then blew out the Trojans scoring forty more points within a five minutes period before the end of the first half. Z and the others cheered. Jack and his teammates hit the locker rooms smelling a victory, smelling another championship. By the end of the first half the score was 72 to 30.

The second half began with the Trojans coming out and promptly scored twenty points trying to catch up. The score at this point is 50 to 72. However this was as far as the Trojans would get. The Snakes went on another run putting up 34 more points. The Trojans scored but remained well behind by 20 points. With a minute left on the clock and the Snakes leading 106 to 86, Jack receives the ball bringing up the court. He passes the ball to Sky who hits a three pointer. 109 to 86. The Trojans brought the ball back up the court but the ball is stolen from Nick having scored twenty-eight points of his own hit a three pointer giving him thirty one points for the game. 112 to 86. The Trojans did not put up a good defense and with 10 seconds left on the clock, Jack and his teammates began to celebrate. The clock ran down to zero and the Snakes win their third championship.

Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben hugged each other and their coaches sporting huge smiles on their faces. Z, Syd, Madison and Vida all came down from the stands to hug their boyfriends giving them congratulatory kisses. The players all hugged their families wearing their championship caps. Jack was named the MVP of March Madness. Xander watched Ben and Vida kiss and at that point it was confirmed that he had lost her. Probably forever. He left the gym with his head down is sorrow. What was he to do now?

To Be Continued!!!!

Chapter Four Entitled "Champions": The Long Beach Snakes return to campus as champions. The town celebrates honoring their champions. Mean while, Xander continues to drown himself in sorrow and makes one finale plea for Vida's heart during a frat party. When his plea but it backfires does the unthinkable. Will a drastic move end Xander's life for good?

_Notes: Now I don't know that much about March Madness and the playoffs. I tried to do some research before completing this chapter but I decided it wing it. If anyone knows about march madness please email me and give me some info. I could update the chapter. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Dreams

Chapter Four

Champions

News had gotten around about the Long Beach Snakes winning their third straight National Championship. The reason word got around the team's third championship is because most of the students if not all have been watching the tournament. Things got more interesting when the team continued to win moving on in the tournament. News had also gotten around that the team would be arriving back to campus this a Monday morning exactly one week later. Students and faculty all decided to wait in the parking lot for the team to applaud them when they arrive.

The ride back to dorm was a noisy one. On the bus back from LA, the team cheered loudly wearing their championship caps and t-shirts. Nick, Sky, Jack and Ben have their caps on backwards smiling. Z is holding Jack's MVP trophy. They were excited to have won their third straight title. Jack led the cheering as his teammates followed along. Ben and Vida shared a passionate kiss. She smiled finding her self falling in love with him.

As the bus pulled into the parking lot, Jack and the others noticed all of their fellow students and faculty cheering for them. The bus stops and the guys proceed to get off the bus. The cheering from their fellow peers was overwhelming to the guys. Despite winning their third straight championship, the cheering was still overwhelming to the team. They smiled waving to the crowd of students as they grabbed their bags off the bus then heading towards their dorms. Shelly and Xander got out of her car. Both noticed all of their fellow students cheering. Shelly smiled. Xander continued walking making his way through the crowd of students. Shelly watched him and shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay Thomas the dean at Long Beach U walked back to his office. He had been the dean at Long Beach U for quite some time and had witnessed three championships. No thanks in part to Jack and his teammates. This definitely was a joyous day. He dialed numbers on his desk phone. He was happy that his college had been crowned champions once again.

"Hello." He heard the man say on the other line.

"Frankie did you hear the news?" He said smiling.

"Of course I did. Congrats on the Snakes winning another championship." Said Frank Miller councilman for the town of Long Beach California.

"Thank you. Appreciate it. That's why I called. I wanted to do something special for the team." Dean Thomas said smiling over the phone.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Councilman Miller.

"A parade of Champions then a dinner celebrating at the Golden Palace. How's that sound?" He said excitedly.

"Excellent. Set it up." Said Councilman Miller.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." Dean Thomas said.

"Ok Bye." Councilman Frank said as both men hung up the phones.

Dean Thomas immediately went to work on making the arrangements for the parade and arrangements with the Golden Palace to host the dinner celebration all to take place tomorrow. Once the arrangements were done, he'd contact the coach of the Snakes and let him know, that way the players will learn about this as well. Everything had to be perfect for tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z had gotten her bags to her room. She immediately dropped her bags onto the floor of her bedroom then ran into the bathroom and began puking her guts out. This had started a few days ago and continued on the bus on the way back to campus. Z knew something was wrong with her but didn't know what. When it first began, she didn't really pay it no mind but now it's getting ridiculous. She thought that maybe she was sick with the flu but she didn't feel feverish so it had to be something else. Syd who had put her bags down in her bedroom heard Z vomiting and decided to go check on her surrogate sister.

"Z you ok?" She asked hearing Z vomiting. "Z." She said walking into the bathroom. Z was sitting on the floor with her head hovered over the toilet bowl puking. Syd frowned grossed out by the sound. Z finally picked her head up. "Girl you look bad." She said as said nothing she wiped her mouth then stood up and almost fainted. Syd caught her. "Woow girl. Sit back down." She said to her sitting Z down on the edge of the tub. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know." Z said holding her head. "I've been throwing up for a few days now." She said still holding her head.

"When did this start?" Syd asked.

"Right after Jack and I had sex. A few hours later I was in the bathroom throwing up."

"Are you feeling feverish?"

"Not really, just feeling a bit dizzy." Z said trying to stand up.

"I'm gonna take you to see Nurse Ruth." Syd said.

"No Syd, I'm fine." Z said trying to push Syd away but not being able to.

"See look your weak and you look like shit. Come on." Syd demanded as she and Z left the bathroom.

---------------

They arrived at Nurse Ruth's office. Z is sitting on the examining table while the nurse checks her out. Syd is there watching. She knew Z for a long time and could tell when something was wrong with her friend. Z looked tired and weak. Her face was a bit pale and she had began running a fever. The nurse was checking Z's pulse and decided to ask her some questions.

"Ms. Delgado, how do you feel right now?" Asked Nurse Ruth.

"Like I'm going to faint." Z responded.

"Well we don't want that." Nurse Ruth. "How long have throwing up?"

"A few days." Z said as the nurse took her temperature.

"Wow, you certainly are running a fever." Nurse Ruth said as she began checking her heart beat. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Pepper."

"Did you eat anything that might have upset your stomach?" Nurse Ruth asked. Z shook her head no. "Ok. Did you engage in any sexual activities recently?" Syd giggled. Z smirked slightly. "Ok who's the boy?"

"Jack Landors." Syd said smirking.

"The captain of the basketball team?" Nurse Ruth asked as both girls nodded. "When was the last time you two have had sex?"

"A last night." Z said.

"How often had you had sex?"

"Too many to count." Syd said smirking. Z frowned evilly at her.

"You two use condoms?"

"The last few times we didn't." Z said.

"Ok. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that what you have is morning sickness." Nurse Ruth said staring at Z.

"Nurse Ruth, morning sickness is when woman might be pregnant." Z said as the Nurse Ruth stared at Z. "Oh god." Z said panicking. "I think I'm gonna be sick again." She said jumping off the examining table then running to the bathroom outside of the hall. She began puking all over again.

"Is Z really pregnant?" Syd asked.

"It's possible Jack may have impregnated her. I'll have to do a test to find out." Said Nurse Ruth as Z walked back into the examining room. "Ms. Delgado, I'm going to have you take a pregnancy test to make sure my suspicions are correct." Nurse Ruth said as she reached into the cabinet to retrieve a pregnancy test. "Now I want you to go into the bathroom and follow the instructions. Ok?" She asked as Z nodded.

"I'll be right here." Said Syd as Z nodded. She was scared that she was pregnant.

Z went into the bathroom and followed the instructions on the back of the pregnancy test. She had to pee in a cup, then she had to dipped the test strip into the urine sample. She carefully placed the wet test strip down on the edge of sink then began to clean herself up. On the back of the box it read; Give the test ten minutes. If test strip reveals two strips it's positive, if it reveals one it's negative. Z sat down on the toilet lid hoping that she wasn't pregnant. After the six minutes, one strip appeared on the test. Four minutes later another strip appeared. Z took the test in her hand and brought it out to the nurse.

"It's positive." Said her voice a bit hoarse.

"Oh my god. Z you're pregnant." Syd said. The nurse nodded.

"It's definitely positive."

"What are you gonna do Z?" Syd asked her.

"I don't know." She said staring at nothing in particular.

"Ms. Delgado, whatever you decide to do, I suggest talking with Jack about this. The two of you need to discuss the situation and make a decision together."

"Yeah Jack and I need to talk." Said Z.

"As far as you being sick, they are some things you can do to feel a bit better. If you have a mild case of nausea and _vomiting,_ some relatively simple measures may be enough to help. Try to stay away from foods that upset you're stomach or smells that might nauseate you. Try to eat light. Maybe drink some ginger ale. You cannot drink alcohol at all. Don't even think about it." Said Nurse Ruth. "Understand."

"Yes." Said Z.

"Take this panthlet." Said the nurse handing Z a small book on pregnancy. "And I want you to do some reading as well as see a pediatrician at Long Beach General." Said Nurse Ruth as she wrote down the name of a pediatric doctor in town. "I want you to see him ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Z.

"Don't be scared. First talk to Jack and see what the two of you decide to do. Ok."

"Yes." Z said then getting up to leave with Syd. "Thanks Nurse Ruth.

"Your welcome." Nurse Ruth said as both girls left her office.

Z was now pregnant. She has to tell Jack about this. Question is how does she tell the man in her life that she's carrying his child? She was scared. What was she to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack showed his parents around campus. He showed them the dorms, his room, the football field, the baseball field, the basketball court, the tennis court, the weight room, the library, the science building, the computer lab, the food court in the cafeteria and all of the other places on the school campus. He even took them to meet the dean on campus. They're finale stop is the Lair. As Jack entered the Lair, he was immediately surrounded by several students asking for autographs. Mr. and Mrs. Landors watched as their son signed several pieces of paper then joined them again.

"So what do you guys think?" Jack asked. "Is this place cool or what?"

"It is. But sweet heart, you've given up this tour four times since you've been hear." Said Mrs. Landors.

"I know mom but I can't help it. This place is like a second home to me." Jack said as he and his parents sat down at a table.

"Well after a while college tends to feel that way." Said Mr. Landors.

Mike saw Jack walk into the Lair with his parents. He decided to go over to the MVP and congratulate him on another championship. In the three years Jack has been at this college, his parents have never met Mike.

"Jack." He said as Jack looked up.

"Hey Mike." Jack said smiling as they shook hands.

"Congrats on another championship." Mike said smiling.

"Thanks man. Hey I want you to meet my parents. Alan and Jacqueline Landors. Mom, Dad, Mike Toliver." Jack said introducing his parents to Mike.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Toliver." Said Mr. Landors.

"Please call me Mike. Everyone does." He said smiling. "I'll bet you two are proud of this young man right here?"

"Always. He's a good boy." Said Mrs. Landors.

"And a good student. Jack here is a straight A student." Said Mike.

"Really??" Asked Mr. Landors.

"Yep. He and his friends are always in here eating and studying. Mostly eating." He said as they giggled.

"Well if it's one thing my son likes to do is eat." Mr. Landors said.

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh honey we're only teasing." Mrs. Landors said as Jack smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you folks?" Mike asked.

"You know what I want." Said Jack.

"I'll have a burger and fries with a coke." Said Mr. Landors.

"I'll have the same." Said Mrs. Landors.

"You got it." Said Mike as he left to go get their orders.

"So, straight A's huh?" Mrs. Landors asked smiling.

"That's right." Jack said smiling. "I'm definitely keeping up on my studies."

"Good." Said Mr. Landors.

"How are things between you and Z?" Mrs. Landors asked very fond of Z. Every since she's known the Delgado family, Z has been a very good influence on Jack. She keeps him calm when he gets mad and she makes him buckle down and study when he's suppose to.

"Things are great. Z's been great. She's been supportive of me and vise versa." Said Jack smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it. You two have met a lot to each other." Said Mrs. Landors.

"Yeah. I love her." Jack said smiling.

"Have you fucked her yet?" Asked Mr. Landors being blunt.

"Dad." Jack said surprised at his father's outburst.

"Al, you don't ask our son that question."

"It's just a question. Now answer it." Demanded Mr. Landors.

"Yes I have and we have used protection." Jack said lying. "Don't worry ok?"

"No it's not. Son, I don't want anything to ruin you're chances of finishing school and you being drafted to the NBA." Said Mr. Landors.

"What makes you think Z will ruin my chances of this?" Jack asked getting a little heated by his dad's comments.

"I didn't say she would. My point is this, I want what's best for you Jack. I know you love Z and she's a great girl, but getting her pregnant could prevent you from accomplishing you goals. I just want you to be careful." Said Mr. Landors.

"First off, I know you want what's best for me. Z won't prevent me from graduating college, getting my degree and going to the NBA. If Z and I have a child before that happens, we will make the decision on what to do. You guys have to allow me to make my own decisions. Mistake or no mistake. I've been doing fine so far." Jack said pleading with his parents.

"You're right honey. You're 21 years old. You should be making your own decisions." Mrs. Landors said smiling at him.

"And yes you have done a great job. Son we are so proud of you." Said Mr. Landors. Jack smiled.

"Thanks guys." Jack said taking both of their hands into his. Their food came and they began eating. Jack told funny jokes about he and his friends making his parents giggle. Jack didn't know how true his about Z was. He didn't know she was pregnant yet but when he finds out, they'd have a lot to talk about. Would he be able to handle Z being pregnant?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z sat in the living room of the girls' dorm with Syd crying. She was scared to tell Jack that she was pregnant. Especially since his parents were in town. How was she going to tell Jack that she's carrying his child? She was also worried that Jack's family would isolate her. Syd was there comforting her.

"What am I gonna do Syd?" Z said crying. "I don't know what Jack will say."

"You and Jack have to talk about this." Syd said rubbing her back to comfort her.

"What if his parents hate me?" Z said wiping the tears away from her face.

"First off, Jack loves you and I'm sure his parents are fond of you. Don't worry about it. Just have talk with Jack and see what happens. Ok." Syd asked as Z nodded. They heard the door open and in stepped Vida and Madison. "Where have you two been?"

"Out with Nick's parents." Said Madison. She noticed Z's face. "Z have you been crying?" She asked as Z nodded.

"What's wrong?" Asked Vida.

"I found out some news that will change mine and Jack's lives forever." She said leaning her head back on the couch.

"What??" Asked Madison.

"What news are you referring to?" Asked Vida.

"Go on tell them." Syd demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Z said as Madison and Vida stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Madison asked smiling along with Vida. Z nodded. "Oh my god that's amazing." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, Jack is going to be so happy." Vida said just as excited as Madison.

"What makes you guys think that he'll be ok with this?" Z said getting up and walking into the kitchen. They watched her wondering what was up.

"She's been like this since coming from Nurse Ruth's office." Said Syd.

"Z." Madison said walking up behind Z. She put her arm around Z's shoulder. "You know Jack loves you right?" Z nodded. "Why would you think that he wouldn't be happy about the baby?"

"Because it means that things will get more complicated for us. We only have three semesters left. Jack will have basketball practice then there's the games on top of classes. It's going to be a mess." Z said going back to sit down on the couch.

"So things will get a bit more hectic in your life. So what." Said Vida. "All you and Jack need to do is come up with a schedule that will work in your favor."

"Vida's right. Besides, we'll help you and Jack out so that way you two won't be alone." Said Madison.

"You girls would do that for me?" Z asked.

"Of course. Z, all four of us are like sisters." Syd said.

"We'd always be there for you." Madison said.

"You guys." Z said smiling wiping her tears away. She felt comforted by the fact that she had such great friends. Syd, Vida and Madison all hugged her to show her that she won't be alone. She and Jack's baby will have aunts and uncles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky is on dorm with his parents. His father is sitting on the couch while the TV is on. Sky hadn't said much and his parents noticed this. His mother wondered what her son was thinking. She decided to turn the TV off.

"Hey." Said Sky.

"We were watching that honey." Said Mr. Tate.

"We need to talk sweetie." Said Mrs. Tate ignoring her husband's comments.

"About what mom?" Asked Sky.

"Well, your father and I were wondering if you have decided on whether to finish school or head to the NBA?" Mrs. Tate asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Sky said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the being put on the spot.

"Son, whatever you decide we will back you up no matter what." Mr. Tate said.

"I don't want you to leave school without getting you're degree." Said Mrs. Tate.

"This is his choice Diana." Said Mr. Tate.

"Kyle, you want our son to be a drop out?" Mrs. Tate asked.

"Guys!!" Sky yelled getting their attention. He was tired of the arguing. They seemed to do this every time they visited him. He didn't like it at all. Sky was the only one who could determine his own future. "Please stop arguing. The only one who gets to decide my future is me. I haven't made a decision and when I do, you'll be the first to know. Ok?" He asked. They nodded.

"You're right honey. It's just that we love you so much and wants what's best for you." Said Mrs. Tate.

"I appreciate that mom, but my life is my own and I need to figure out what I'm going to do." Said Sky.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm hungry." Said Mr. Tate. Sky smiled.

"Yeah I'm a bit famished myself." Said Mrs. Tate.

"Ok. I'll see what's in the kitchen. Come on." Sky said escorting his parents into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the town of Long Beach came out to support their college basketball's team winning their third championship. The team was treated to a parade from the campus all the way down to Long Beach Square. The team was given keys to the city and shook hands with the city councilmen. Jack was presented with a special plaque from the Mayor of Long Beach who unfortunately couldn't make it. His parents smiled proudly watching their son. Dean Thomas made an announcement about a special dinner being held at the Golden Palace for the team. The entire college campus was invited as well as the families of the players. Everyone was to dress up for the special event this evening. So the players went back to their dorm to change. The girls did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Chip stood in the mirror fixing his tie. He is dressed in a black suit with a black and yellow striped tie. His hair is spiky. He has on black slacks to match his outfit. He noticed Xander sit down on the couch in front of the TV with a sandwich he fixed along with a glass of soda. He wondered why Xander wasn't dressed for the occasion.

"Hey Xander, are you going to the ceremony tonight?" Chip asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want me there." Xander said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Besides I'm very content on staying in and watching this horror movie." He said as the movie Halloween was playing on the TV.

"Forget about that horror movie and come to the ceremony. It'll be fun." Chip said smiling.

"No thanks."

"Why won't you come to the ceremony? What's stopping you?" Chip asked. Xander watched him for a moment realizing why he wouldn't attend the ceremony. Vida will be there and she'll be there with Ben. Chip didn't need to say anything. He was the only one who knew how Xander felt about her. Why he wouldn't tell her became obvious during they're trip to LA. "Xander why didn't you tell Vida how you felt about her?"

"She made her feelings for me very clear yesterday." Xander said staring at his half eaten sandwich. "Besides, it's not like Jack, Sky or even Nick will want me there anyway. Go have fun." He said then turning back to the movie.

"Ok." Chip said turning to leave. He grabbed the camcorder to record the event.

"By the way Chip." Xander said as Chip turned to him again. "You look cool man." He said smiling as Chip smiled back.

"That's what I was going for." Chip said. "Later man." He said leaving their dorm. Xander watched him wondering if he should get dress and go to the ceremony at the Golden Palace. He decided against it fearing that he'd have conflict with Ben and Vida again. Feeling depressed about the situation, Xander went into his room and grabbed his secret stash of liquor and decided to get plastered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students, faculty and staff all got dressed up in their best outfits for the ceremony. They all headed to the Golden Palace where the ceremony is to take place. Dinner will be served and then the ceremony begins. Ben showed up with his parents and Vida on his arm. He's wearing a black and white suit with black slacks. His hair was cut short. Vida is wearing a black and pink strapless dress down to her knees. She has on black shoes and her hair is spiky as usual. They were followed by Nick and his parents. Madison is on his arm. Nick is dressed in a grey suit with a grey tie. His hair is cut short like a crew cut. Nick has on grey slacks looking so suave. Madison has on a blue dress that cuts down to her knees. She has on blue shoes and her hair is in draped down to her shoulders. They were followed by Sky and his parents. Syd is on his arms. Sky is wearing black and blue suit with a blue tie. He has on black slacks and his hair slicked back. Syd is wearing a hot pink dress with her pink shoes and her hair is curled to one side. Her beautiful earrings dangling in her ears and sparkling from light's beaming on it. She loaned Madison and Vida her earrings which both girls are proudly wearing. Chip walked in with Bridge arm and arm. Bridge is dressed in a green suit wearing a black dress shirt underneath his blazer and a black tie. He also has on black slacks and his hair is cut short to. Bridge also seems to be sporting a beard. Chip thought Bridge looked so good. They met up with Sky and the others.

"Woow baby. Said Bridge to Sky, Nick and Ben. "Dudes you look suave."

"Yeah that's what we were going for right fellas?" Ben said smiling.

"That's right." Said Nick as they laughed.

"You ladies look so awesome." Said Chip not forgetting about the girls.

"Thank you." Said the girls.

"Hey where's Jack?" Asked Bridge.

"He should be here any minute." Said Sky. Right on cue, Jack and his parents along with Z walked into the Golden Palace. "Now that's an entrance." Sky said watching his best friend and teammate walk into the decorated place. "Yo Jack man you look smooth bro." Sky said shaking Jack's hand.

"Thanks man you to." He said smiling. Jack is dressed in a black suit wearing a red dress shirt underneath his blazer. He has on black slacks and his dreads are pulled back into a ponytail. Z is dressed in a yellow and black dress with her big circle earrings dangling in her ears. She has on black shoes and her hair is pulled into up into a bun. Her arm is draped around Jack's. "You guys and girls all look awesome." He said smiling high fiving Nick and Ben. Then shaking Bridge and Chip's hands.

"Z you look amazing." Syd said smiling going over to her long time friend.

"You look good to." Z said smiling. "Madison Vida, you two look absolutely gorgous."

"Thank so do you." Said Madison as all four girls stood by each other.

"Look fellas, aren't they four of the most beautiful girls you've ever seen?" Asked Ben staring at Vida, Madison, Z and Syd.

"You got that right." Said Jack as he winked at Z. She smiled.

"Mr. Mrs. Tate, Mr. Mrs. Landors, Mr. Mrs. Russell, and Mr. Mrs. Marshall, you guys look awesome." Said Bridge holding the camcorder as the parents nodded.

"Z come here a second." She asked as she and Z moved away from their friends to talk in private. "Did you tell Jack yet?" Syd asked.

"No not yet. I'll tell him later." She said. "Oh the ceremony is going to begin. Let's go." She said then turning to leave. Syd followed her.

The teens were seated at the same table with their families. Jack is sitting next to Z with his parents on the other side of him. Sky is seated next to Syd with his parents on the other side of him. Nick is seated along with Madison who is seated next to Nick's parents. Vida is sitting next to Ben who is seated with his parents, Bridge and Chip round out the people at the front table. Dean Thomas got onto the stage area located next to the table Jack and the others are seated at.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is special celebration. Our school was crowned NCAA National Champions for the third straight year." He said as everyone clapped. "This group of talented athletes were undefeated during the season and then went into the tournament and swept the competition under the rug. Let's hear it for our champions the Long Beach Snakes." He said as the room erupted with applauses. "Now what I want to do is bring the players up and present them with plaques, medals and trophies for all their efforts. When I call your names, come up and receive your awards." He called up all the players but four saving the best for last. "This young man led his team in assists, Ben Marshall. This center showed other teams that he can dunk with the best of them, Sky Tate. The next player coming up the stage showed teams that it's not the size of the player but how well he plays the game. He certainly has shown teams his game is tight, Nick Russell. This young man led his team scoring the most points. He also holds the record for the most steals and three pointers in a single season. Ladies and gentlemen, the teams' most valuable player Jack Landors." He said as the crowd stood up on their feet clapping for their MVP as Jack got up from his chair sporting a huge smile on his face heading to the stage. All of the players received their plaques, medals, and trophies. Jack received his MVP trophy which was the bigger trophy. Then Dean Thomas presented Coach Daniels with Trophy for the team. Everyone clapped hoping that the Long Beach Snakes continue this tradition next year. Bridge and Chip got everything on tape.

--------------------

Once the ceremony part of the evening was over, everyone sat down to enjoy the tasty food that was served. Jack watched Z take down her food with ease. It was amazing that she could eat like that and still keep her figure but what he didn't know was that she was eating for two now. Jack's parents watched her to. Mrs. Landors wondered if Z could be eating for two. She didn't know how right she was. She had been watching Z and from the way she was acting with Jack, she knew something was up. Taking down her food the way she did only further confirmed her suspicions. She knew Z was pregnant. Being a woman her self, she could easily identify with the way Z was acting. She had acted the same way when she learned she was pregnant with Jack.

"Baby, you ok?" Jack asked watching Z amused at the way she was eating.

"Yeah, why?" Z asked.

"Because you're tearing that steak a new one." Jack joked. Mr. Landors smiled.

"Yeah, Z I've never seen anyone take down a steak quite like that since Jack was about ten." Mr. Landors said smiling. Z smiled a little embarrassed. She had developed quite the appetite since learning she was pregnant.

"I swear the way you eat turns me on." Jack said smiling flirting. Z blushed. Mrs. Landors smiled lightly. "I gotta go to the men's room."

'I'll go with you son." Said Mr. Landors getting up to head to the bathroom himself.

"We'll be back ladies." Jack said. Both Jack and his father headed to the men's room.

"So Z tell me, how are you these days?" Mrs. Landors asked having known Z and her family a long time.

"I'm good. How about you?" Z asked making conversation.

"I'm great. How's school coming along?"

"Great. We have the rest of our midterms Thursday." She said smiling nervously. Despite knowing Mrs. Landors all these years, Z still felt a little intimated by her.

"Z how do you feel about my son?"

"I love him so much. Mrs. Landors, I can't picture my life without him in it. Jack means a lot to me and I want to keep it that way." She said smiling like she still had a crush on Jack.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tell me how far along are you?" Mrs. Landors asked her.

"What??" Z asked stunned that she knew she was pregnant. "I don't know…" Z said trying to find the words.

"Z, I've known you since you were thirteen, that's eight years seeing as how you are twenty-one now. I've always told you that you can tell me anything." She said as Z began to cry letting a tear fall down her face. "I'm right aren't I? You are pregnant?" She asked as Z nodded. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 8 weeks. I found out yesterday that I was pregnant." Z said taking a tissue and wiping her eyes. The tears smeared her make up a bit. "I'm sorry Mrs. Landors. I know this is not what you wanted for Jack."

"Or for you." Mrs. Landors said moving closer to Z. "Sweetie, you are like a daughter in law to me. I love you. I only want what's best for both you and Jack. I want to see you two happy. Now that you're pregnant, you and Jack must decide this together. Both of you are old enough to make decisions for your selves. What do you want to do?" Asked Z with her arm around her shoulder.

"I want the baby but I want what Jack wants. Problem is I don't know what he wants." Z said.

"That's why the two of you have to talk about this." Mrs. Landor said smiling at her. Z couldn't understand how she could be so polite and pleasant to her when she just told the mother of her man that she's carrying her grandchild.

"Mrs. Landors, can I ask you something?" Z said. Mrs. Landors nodded. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Because I had the same look of panic on my face when I was pregnant with Jack. I remember my mom asking me repeatedly if I was pregnant. I kept saying no. But finally I came clean and told her."

"Was she happy for you?"

"More like relieved. She didn't think I was ever going to have any children." Mrs. Landors smiling. Z smiled at her.

"Are you mad with me?"

"No sweetie. Like I said, I love you like you're my own. I can never be mad with you. You're a smart girl and Jack needs someone like you in his life. I'm grateful you two found each other." She said smiling as Z smiled feeling relieved about the whole situation. Both embraced in a hug. "Now you and Jack need to talk ok?" Z nodded. "Good."

"Mrs. Landors could you do me a favor and not mention this to my parents. I think I should tell them this?" Z said knowing that Jack's and her parents are both close.

"Of course." Mrs. Landors said. Z sighed deeply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and Chip returned back to dorm after the ceremony smiling excitedly talking about how much fun the celebration was. They had gotten a lot of footage to make into DVDs for the guys. They noticed Xander sprawled out on the couch with beer cans and a bottle of rum on the floor and coffee table. Both stood there surprised at the sight.

"Did you know Xander was drinking?" Asked Bridge. Chip shook his head no. "I wonder how long he's been drinking."

"I don't know but this could be a problem." Said Chip as both made their way up to Bridge's room.

"Why do you think it could be a problem? Everyone drinks." Said Bridge as he Chip took their blazers off and placed them on Bridge's bed.

"Well, Xander did this in high school. The only difference is that he was bugging out about exams." Said Chip. Bridge stared at him.

"So why do you think he's bugging out now?" Bridge asked.

"Don't know." Chip said. "We take the rest of our exams the day after tomorrow. Maybe he's freaking out because of this."

"Maybe. I don't think that's the case." Bridge said beginning to put the recording they made of the parade and the ceremony into DVD for the guys.

"What do you think is the reason for Xander's drinking?"

"Maybe it's his way of getting an erection." Bridge said smiling as Chip frowned lightly at him. "Chip seriously, I honestly don't know. But it sounds like it could get serious." Bridge said as Chip stared at him with a worried expression on his face.

"You think it's that bad?" Chip asked.

"I hope not." Bridge said turning to face Chip. "Look, people drink all the time. Hell even I have a few drinks every so often. Xander however went on a binge. That's dangerous. He shouldn't be binging like that. He could die." Bridge said staring at Chip.

"I should say something to Xander tomorrow." Chip said firmly.

"Good. In the mean time, I'll put together the video and you make copies for the guys tomorrow." Bridge said going back to his lab top.

"Will do." Chip said watching Bridge for a moment. He realized what Bridge had said was true. Xander had went on another of his drinking binges. He had done this once before but no one seemed to put it together because his drinking binge had mysteriously stopped. Did Xander have a problem? Chip would find out tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sky had woken up early. He, Jack, and Nick had gotten in late from spending the evening with their parents. They had escorted the girls back to their dorm then returned to theirs. He noticed Xander passed out on the couch but didn't see the numerous cans of beer and the bottle of rum. Reason being is because Chip cleaned it up. He didn't want the others to scare him with all the questions regarding his drinking. Although he didn't think they'd really care one way or the other. Sky wouldn't have anyway. He had gotten dressed and decided to have breakfast with his parents at their hotel. He had spent half the night thinking about the NBA and what it would do for him. The money he'd make, the endorsements he gain, having the opportunity to win an NBA championship. These things all surround his mind. Sky also thought about the women who would chase after him. Although that sounded great, there's only one woman in his life her name is Sydney Drew. When he thought about the possibility of being with another woman, his mind would always revert back to Syd. She was his woman and no one else could change that. He couldn't see himself with anyone else. He arrived the hotel his parents are staying in and was escorted to the dining area. His parents are waiting for him there.

"Hey guys." Sky said smiling walking up to their table. He kissed his mom on the cheek and shook his father's hand. "Sleep well?" He asked sitting down with them.

"We could ask you the same." Said Mrs. Tate.

"What?" Asked Sky.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Somewhat. To tell you the truth, I didn't fall asleep until 2am." Sky said.

"Why?" Mrs. Tate.

"I was thinking about school, the NBA, Sydney just to name a few topics." Sky said staring at the table.

"Honey, you have plenty of time to think things through. Don't rush it." Said Mrs. Tate taking Sky's hand in hers.

"Son, I'm sorry for pressuring you. It's just that I've seen so much potential in you since you were in diapers. You're mother and I just want to see you happy that's all." Said Mr. Tate.

"I know you guys do and I love you both for it. But I've made my decision." Sky said smirking. He had been thinking about this decision for a while now and had already made up his mind. He just hadn't told his parents yet.

"What have you decided to do?" Asked Mr. Tate.

"I'm going to stay in school with my friends and girlfriend. I'm leaving college with my degree." He said smiling as his parents smiled. His father stood up and pulled his son into a big hug. His mother hugged him to.

"Oh honey, we're happy you decided to stay in school. I hope you didn't make this decision based on our pushing." Said Mrs. Tate.

"No. Although you guys are right about school, I kept thinking about leaving Syd and I realized that I can't leave her. Syd is the woman of my dreams, I can't leave her. I want to graduate with my friends and then head to the NBA draft." Sky said smiling feeling good about his decision to remain in school for his senior year.

"Oh I'm proud of you son. I'm glad that you're going to remain in school but don't use Sydney based on you decision." Said Mr. Tate.

"Truth is, I didn't want to have to go back to school after the season was over. I want to focus on my career after school so that way I don't have to think about it after the season is over. Some players head back to school after the season is over. I want to take a vacation with Sydney and you guys. You know head to Rome or Italy. Some place exotic like the Bahamas or Hawaii." Sky said as the sat back down.

"You're' absolutely right son. I tell you what, after you're first season in the NBA, I'll take you, Sydney, and you're mom to Hawaii for a month. How's that sound?" Mr. Tate said smiling.

"You're on dad." Sky said smiling.

"This cause for a celebration." Said Mrs. Tate.

"Pancakes all a round." Said Mr. Tate with their waiter standing next to their table smiling. He proceeds to take their order.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later two hours later, the Jack, Sky, Nick and Ben are standing in the hotel lobby with their parents. All four guys are saying good bye to their parents.

"Don't forget to study and pass you're exams." Said Mr. Tate.

"I will dad." Said Sky as he hugged his parents.

"Take care and I'll see you and Syd this summer." Said Mrs. Tate.

"Ok mom." Sky said helping his mom into the passenger seat of her husband's car.

"Ben I'll see you at the NBA draft." Said Mr. Marshall.

"Ok dad." Said Ben. He watched as both his parents got into their cars.

"Nick, I'll see you Madison and Vida this summer ok." Said Mrs. Russell.

"Yes mom. See you later dad." Said Nick. Nick's father waved to him. "Take care of my little bro. Tell him I'll see him soon."

"Will do honey." Mrs. Russell said as her husband started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm glad you guys came to watch me in the playoffs." Said Jack smiling with his arms around his parents' waste.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Said Mrs. Landors as she leaned in and kissed Jack's cheeks.

"Don't forget son, we'll see you and Z in Jamaica this summer." Said Mr. Landors.

I won't dad. Z will love Jamaica." Jack said as his mother looked on knowing Z's secret. She watched her husband and Jack give each other a father and son embrace then watched as her husband get into their car and start it up.

"Come here Jack." Mrs. Landors said as Jack put his arm around his mom's shoulder. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." Jack said smiling.

"You know how much I love Z right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Mom what's going on?" Jack asked suspicious of his mom's behavior.

"Nothing. I just want you two to be happy."

"We are." Said Jack.

"Good. Do me a favor and talk to her."

"We always talk." Jack said not getting what his mom is trying to tell him.

"Z has something important to tell you. I want you to listen carefully to her ok?"

"Ok." Jack said confused. "I will mom." He said then kissing her on the head.

"I love you honey." She said.

"I love you to. Call me when you guys get home." Jack said helping his mom into the car.

"I will call. Don't forget, talk with Z." Mrs. Landors.

"I will." Said Jack. "See you guys." He said as their car pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

The guys watched their parents leave heading home. Sky, Ben and Nick turned to leave. Jack was the only one still standing there. He couldn't get what his mom had said to him. _"Talk to Z because she has something to tell you."_ He always talks to Z. What could she have to tell him that is so important?

"Hey Jack, you coming man?" Asked Nick.

"Uhm, yeah." He said turning and heading off the hotel grounds back to campus with the others.

"You alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You were spaced out back there."

"I'm fine."

"Does Jackie miss his mommy and daddy?" Ben teased him as they giggled.

"Bite me man." Jack said playfully pushing Ben.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chip awoke to the sound of Bridge snoring hard. He smiled as he and Bridge had made love once again in Bridge's room. He got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee. He noticed Xander still out cold on the couch. Chip shook his head wondering why Xander was acting like this. He knew the answer to this and her name is Vida. Xander was in love with Vida and couldn't tell her. Vida made her feelings for Xander known the other day. He thought if Xander could tell Vida how he felt, then maybe she felt the same way. Then again. Chip had fixed two cups of coffee. He headed into the living room to wake Xander. He placed his cup of coffee on the coffee table then stood over Xander.

"Xander." He said shaking Xander who didn't budge. "Xander wake up." He said again as Xander groaned turning over on the couch. "Xander, Wake up sleep head." Xander groaned again opening his eyes. "Coffee?" Xander groaned again this time sitting up. He sat up too fast and immediately regretted it. "Woow slow down. Take this?" He said handing Xander the cup of Joe. Xander willingly accepted the cup of coffee. "You ok?" He asked sitting down on the other sofa.

"What time is it?" Xander asked with groggy eyes.

"It's 11:30am." Chip said taking a sip of his coffee. He watched Xander sip the hot coffee down. "You never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"Are you ok?" Chip asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" Chip said Xander.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chip." Xander said then setting the empty cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about." Chip said watching him for a moment. Xander's appearance told him that there's more to what he was telling. Something about the way he keeps avoiding Chip's eyes tells Chip that Xander didn't tell him everything. He was definitely hiding something.

"Chip, I'm fine. Ok." Xander said being firm getting up from the couch he occupied last night.

"A person who's fine doesn't go on a drinking binge." Chip said as Xander stopped in his tracks. "You wanna tell me what's really going on?" Chip said standing up.

"Look, I drink because it makes me feel good." Said Xander with his back to Chip.

"Xander, how long has this been going on?"

"I did one other time." Said Xander.

"When?" Chip said raising his voice.

"The night before the championship game. Why?" Xander said back raising his voice just as loud.

"Because the last time you did this you were drinking heavily before the exams. Maybe I'm wrong here but is it exams that's got you binge drinking again?" Chip asked concerned.

"No that's not it at all." Xander said trying to get Chip off his back.

"Then what is it?" Asked Chip. Xander shook his head with his back still turned to Chip. "Does this have anything to do with Vida?"

"No. It's not her at all. Look Chip I'm fine. Can we please drop this?" Xander asked pleading with Chip.

"No we can't Xander." Chip said firmly. "You've got a problem and you need to deal with it."

"I don't have a problem." Xander said yelling. Chip stared at him for a moment. Xander sighed. "Look, I don't drink all the time. I drink once in a blue moon. Ok."

"Is the drinking binge a once in a blue moon thing as well?"

"I don't know my limit. So sue me." Xander said half joking. "Chip, I don't have a problem ok. So just drop it."

"I wish I could Xander. It just seems like you've changed for the worst and that worries me." Chip said sincerely. He truly was Xander's friend and is trying to show Xander this.

"I know you're worried and I appreciate it but you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." He said to Chip flashing his famous smile. Chip always fell for it.

"Xand."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust that I'm fine. Ok?" Xander asked as Chip nodded. "Good. I'm gonna take a shower. He said then heading up to his room. Chip watched him wondering if what Xander was true. Was he just an occasional drinker who didn't know his limit? Chip wondered if he could trust what Xander said. He would have to. A part of him wanted to go tell the others about this so they can all confront him. The other part of him only caught Xander passed out after a drinking binge two different times and both times were several years apart. He decided to let it go for the time being. If Xander was lying, he'd tell the others and try to get Xander some help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stopped at the Lair and picked up breakfast for Z and himself then brought it to her dorm. He knocked on the door. Madison who was in the living room with Vida studying when they heard the door bell got up to answer the door. Both girls are still in their pajamas.

"Morning." Said Jack.

"It's late morning." Said Madison smirking as Jack came into their dorm holding a bag.

"I know. I just thought I'd surprise my baby with breakfast in bed." He said as Madison watched him for a moment. Jack caught her and Vida's glances. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing." Said Vida knowing exactly what he said. He had no idea that she, Madison and Syd knew that Z was pregnant. He'd soon find out though.

"She's upstairs." Madison said.

"Thanks." Said Jack as he headed upstairs to Z's bedroom. Z was lying on her bed watching television. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said weakly. She had spent an hour last night throwing up. She watched as Jack walked into the room carrying a bag. "Hey there." She said smiling.

"Hey sexy." Jack said placing the bag down on her desk. He goes bends over to Z and plants a long lustful kiss on her lips. "Why you in bed so late?"

"I haven't been feeling well." Z said sitting up on her bed.

"Well I've got something that will cheer you up." He said reaching into the bag and pulling out a wrapped up plate of food. Z smiled. If it was one thing she liked to do and that was eat. "Yum. You're favorite." He said handing the plate to her.

"MMMM, thanks honey." Z said taking the plate.

"You're welcome." Jack said then taking out his food. He sat down at the end of Z's bed and began to remove the drinks, Coffee and OJ for Z and just Coffee for him. They both began eating. "Why weren't you feeling well?" Jack asked.

"What?" Z said having not heard Jack's question.

"I asked why you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, I just…um." She stanmmered. Jack looked at her for a moment wondering if she was ok. Z was trying so hard to fight back the knot in her throat. She was so afraid to tell Jack that she was pregnant.

Jack stopped eating. He wondered if there was something she wasn't telling him. "Z baby what's wrong?" He asked with great concern for his girlfriend and the mother of his unborn child.

"Jack um. There's something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Z said feeling her eyes water up. Jack watched her trying to read her expression through her tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"What is it?" He asked wondering if Z was seeing another man behind his back. He couldn't take another broken heart. Little did he know his life as well as Z's would change after she revealed her news.

"I uh….um. I'm…." She said still stammering. She didn't quite know how to tell the man she loved her secret.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" He asked with hint of anger in his voice.

"Cheating on you? No, no. It's nothing like that Jack." Z said sighing. Jack sighed deeply relieved to know that he wasn't sharing his girlfriend with another man.

"So what do you have to tell me that's got you crying?" He said sitting closer to her.

"I'm uh…I'm pregnant." Z finally said. Jack stared at her thinking she was joking. Her expression only confirmed that she wasn't joking. She watched him wondering if he was happy or angry or sad. She saw nothing. Jack stood up off the bed. Z put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Oh god Jack, I'm sorry." He didn't respond. He had his back to her smiling. Z didn't realize he was smiling. "Well say something. Please." Z begged.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Jack said smiling at her. He leaned in close to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh baby, we're gonna be parents?" He asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want." Z said wiping away her tears.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want any children. I thought that you'd be angry with me and hate me. I love you and only want to make you happy." She said beginning to cry again.

"Baby, come here." Jack said pulling her into another hug. "Sweetie, I love you so much. I could never hate you. You're my girlfriend, my future wife and mother of my child." He said smiling at her. Z smiled back.

"So you're not angry with me?" She asked.

"Of course not. I'm happy and can't wait to see our baby." He said wiping her tears away.

"I was scared that you wouldn't want any children with me."

"Are you kidding me? Z you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love every moment I spend with you. You mean the world to me and there isn't any other woman I'd rather be with or have children with." He said caressing her cheek softly.

"You mean that?" Z asked.

"Of course. I love you." He said as they leaned in and began kissing deeply. "When did you find out you're pregnant?"

"Monday, when we returned back to campus. Remember how I was in and out of the bathroom on the bus and at the hotel?" She asked as Jack nodded.

"No wonder you took down that steak with ease last night." Jack said smiling jokingly. Z playfully slapped his arm. "Seriously baby, you killed that steak. I mean you sucked it down." He continued being funny. Z smiled.

"Jack." She said smiling then leaning in and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Shouldn't we talk about baby names?" She asked.

"Later. Now come on let's eat."

"Does this mean we're keeping the baby?"

"Of course we are."

"Jack, have you thought about how expensive a baby will be?" Z said worried about the finances.

"Yes. I can talk to my parents and they'll help. My mom is going to be so mad." Jack said sitting back on Z's bed with his plate of food. Z stared at him for a moment.

"No she won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she already knows." Z said.

"You told her and not me?"

"No, she knew before I could tell her." Z said taking in some of her eggs.

"Is she going to tell you're parents?" Jack asked worried. He knew Z's father and hated to piss him off with this news.

"No, I'm going to do it." Z said. "That's another thing that worries me. What will my parents think?" She said starting to worry again. "Oh man. How am I suppose to tell them this news?"

"Tell you what, we'll do it together. That way if you're dad wants to curse me out, I'll be right here. Ok?" He asked as Z smiled while nodding. "In the meantime, why don't we finish our tasty breakfast before it gets cold." Jack said taking his plate and going back to eating. Z watched him smiling. She knew there was a reason she loved Jack. It wasn't just the great sex and the sex was great between the two. It was more than that. Jack always had a way of making complicated matters seem not so complicated. When she was scared to face something alone, Jack was always by her side to tell her everything will be ok. She knew that he'd always be there to protect her. Yeah Jack was the right guy for her. She was starting to feel a bit better knowing that Jack would be there to help her raise their baby. Jack winked at her and Z smiled as they continued to eat their late breakfast while watching random shows on TV.

----------------------------

The teens spent most of the day studying because they have three midterm exams to take early tomorrow morning. Jack got the group together minus Xander to study. Seeing as though they have these same three classes together, it would fitting for them to study together. Xander mean while went to the library. He had his own method of studying. He snuck a six pack of beer into one of the small rooms of the library. Despite having his books with him, he also had alcohol to go with it. Xander realized he had lied to Chip to keep his secret. The truth was his drinking was getting out of hand. He was beginning to drink often and it's affecting him. Shelly was the first to catch Xander's first drinking binge. Chip and Bridge caught the second one. Only difference was that Chip had seen this before from Xander a few years ago during their senior year of high school. Chip had questioned Xander back then but suddenly like magic Xander had stopped drinking. Truth was he never stopped, he just made it seem like he had stopped only drinking before, during and a few weeks after the April 2. He had become clever in hiding his addiction His drinking is more obvious to Chip though. Xander was telling the truth about one thing, he was occasional binge drinker. He would only drink around the date of April 2nd. Today was the 3rd of April. Something about April 2nd always caused Xander to drink heavily acting irrational. No one not even Chip knew why he drank heavily around this time but there he was sitting in the back room of the library taking back the six-pack he got from the store. Chip however was on to him. It was getting harder for Xander to hide his addiction. Sooner or later he'd lose control. He didn't care right now. All he cared about was having his drinks undisturbed. Lucky for him, other students hadn't noticed him. Normally people aren't allowed to bring food in the library but Xander went unnoticed. For the past two years, Xander has been able to hide his drinking from the others including Chip but at some point they others will find out. How will he handle it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the teens all headed to their first class for their midterm exams to be taken in the same classroom. Xander had gotten there late. He was the last to complete his exams. Even Z who felt queasy had to leave the room several times to puke. She managed finish her exams before Xander. The first ones finished however were Bridge, Chip, Madison and Jack. All four had decided to sit outside of the class room. An hour later, Sky, Nick and Ben had finished. Fifteen more minutes later Syd and Vida finished. Ten minutes later Z had completed. Once Z was finished, Jack had suggested an early lunch. They all headed to the Lair. They all ordered their food.

"That was some morning." Said Sky sitting next to Syd who is seated next to Bridge. Z and Jack on the other side of Sky. Nick, Madison, Ben, Vida and Chip are on the side of the table.

"Tell me about it. My freaking head hurts." Syd said as they giggled. Sky kissed her forehead getting a giggled from Syd.

"Those exams were cake." Said Vida who was confident she had aced her exams.

"I agree baby." Said Ben who had his arm around Vida's waste occasionally glancing at Shelly.

"I agree with Ben and Vida those exams were pretty easy." Said Jack.

"Yeah if you study for them. Which we all did." Said Bridge smiling.

"I disagree. Even if we study, who's to say that we passed the exam?" Said Madison. 

"We have to be a bit positive. I'm a firm believer that if you study for an exam you should pass it." Said Nick.

"Now that I agree with." Said Z.

"What do you think Chip?" Nick asked. Chip didn't respond. He was staring at the table. The others noticed this. "Chip." He looked up.

"Huh." Chip said.

"You ok?" Asked Bridge.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Xander." Chip said as he Vida rolled her eyes.

"What did he do now?" Asked Vida.

"He's been binge drinking." He said as the room fell silent. They all looked at him. Chip surveyed the faces at the table. All had mixed reactions. Madison and Vida both had looks of shock on their faces. Jack had a look of slight concern on his face. Z had the same look on her face. Sky had a look of curiosity on his face. Syd displayed the same look. Bridge had a look of confusion on his face. Ben had a look of discuss on his face. Chip frown when he noticed Ben's reaction. The only one who's expression Chip couldn't read was Nick's. Nick's eyes were unreadable even to Madison. "Isn't anyone going to say anything?"

"He's not drinking." Said Madison. "Chip you're making this up aren't you?'

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked her his tone very serious. Madison and the others stared at him and knew he was very serious and that the situation needed to be discussed.

"Is he an alcky or does he drink once in a blue moon?" Ben asked.

"He said it he does this once in a blue moon but I'm not so sure that's true." Chip said.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Z.

"Well, I assume he drank a lot last night because when B and I returned back to dorm, he was passed out on the couch with lots of beer cans on the floor and a bottle of rum on the coffee table. No one can drink that much beer then take down a whole bottle of rum in the same night." Chip said as the others watched him.

"Wow. I thought I was a drinker but Xander's a alcky." Ben said laughing as did Jack and Sky giggled. Syd and Z slapped both Jack and Sky on their arms.

"Stop laughing this shit ain't funny. He has a problem." Said Chip who seemed to be the only one concerned.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Vida.

"I'm not sure but a similar incident occurred a few years ago during our senior year. Xander went on a drinking binge and had the gaul to show his face the next day."

"Wait was that the day he said he was sick from drinking too much coffee?" Asked Madison.

"Yep." Said Chip.

"So he's been drinking since high school?" Asked Nick.

"That's what I want to know. He said it only happens once in a blue moon but I'm not buying that." Chip said looking at the others.

"I don't buy that either." Said Nick.

"So what do we do?" Asked Madison.

"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. Xander has to admit he has a problem and then get help. We all know that's not going to happen." Said Jack. "Besides, no one every admits to having a probelm."

"That's exactly what happened when I confronted him. He said he didn't have a problem and was quick to dismiss it." Said Chip.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Said Madison.

"No don't do that." Said Chip.

"Why not?" Asked Madison.

"Because I promised him I would let it go."

"Yeah and you're concerned right?" Asked Syd.

"Yes."

"So are we." Said Z. "I know Xander thinks that if he doesn't tell us we won't care but we do. Maybe if we talked to him together, he'd admit he has a problem and get help."

"I know you guys are concerned but let's put it off for now. Confronting him for now would only make things worst. So we agree to put this off for now?" He asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well let's changed the subject. Z and I have an announcement." Jack said.

"I'm pregnant." Said Z who smiled.

"That is so cool Z. Congratulations you two." Said Sky hugging Z and shaking Jack's hand.

"Congratulations you guys." Said Bridge hugging Z and shaking Jack's hand.

"That is really cool." Said Chip smiling.

"Yeah." Said Nick high fiving Jack.

"Way to knock her up Jack." Ben said being funny. They all laughed as Z playfully pointing her finger at Ben who playfully blew her a kiss. Z smiled back playfully.

The teens' food came and they all began eating. They all noticed how much food Z ordered and realized she's eating for two now. They all continued to enjoy each other's company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grades were posted on the wall of the school the next afternoon. The teens all headed into the building and then for the classroom where they took their exams. The scores are on the board next to the room. The teens stood in front of the board. Bridge was the firs to see his name. Xander's name was the first but since he wasn't there yet, Bridge went first.

"Carson." He said checking his grades. "Yes." He cheered.

"What does it say Bridge?" Asked Syd.

"I got all A's." He said smiling. The others cheered. "Syd you're up."

"Ok." She said letting go of Sky and heads to the wall to check her scores. "Yess." She shrieked. "I got an A and two B's." She said smiling.

"Way to go Syd." Said Z holding Jack's hand.

"It's you're turn Z." Syd falling back into Sky's arms then planting kissing.

"Ok." Said Z letting go of Jack's hand for a moment. She went up to the board and found her name immediately. "Yes." She said smiling.

"What does it say baby?" Jack asked.

"I got all A's." Z said smiling. She went back over to Jack kissing her man deeply.

"Sick and all, the girl still manages to get A's." Said Syd high fiving Z.

"Damn straight." Said Z smiling. "It's you're turn honey." She said to Jack.

"Ok." Jack said letting go of Z's hand for a moment. He went to the wall and scanned it for his name. He found his name. "Oh yeah. Still one of the smartest guys alive." He said loudly excitedly.

"What's it say hon?" Asked Z.

"I got straight A's to." Jack said smiling.

"Way to go baby." Z said smiling as she and Jack shared a kiss.

"Who's next?" Asked Madison.

"I am." Said Ben who walked up to the wall. He saw his name and then his grades. "Yes." He said smiling.

"What did you get Benny?" Asked Vida.

"All B's." He said smiling high fiving Jack, Nick and Sky. "The Rocca sisters are up." He said as both Madison and Vida walked up to the board and quickly found their names.

"What's the news girls?" Asked Sky.

"A's for the Rocca sisters." Said Vida as she and Madison both slapped high five.

"Alright wait to go baby." Said Nick kissing Madison.

"Great job baby." Said Ben as he and Vida kissed. Xander who walked in the building observed the kiss and frowned.

"My turn." Said Nick. He checked his name on the board and found his grades. "Oh I am the man." He said as Madison watched him smiling. "I got all A's." He said smiling.

"Yeah. Way to go lover." She said as she and Nick shared another kiss. Nick high fived his friends.

My turn." Said Sky. He found his name on the wall and then his grades. "Yesssss." He cheered.

"What did you get Sky?" Syd asked.

"Two A's and a B." Said Sky high fiving his friends.

"My turn." Said Chip. Like the others he found his name and smirked. "All A's as I suspected." He said as the others jumped him playfully.

"Hey my frat brothers are hosting a party tonight. You guys are invited." Said Ben.

"Yeah. It's time for us to get our party on tonight." Said Syd.

"I heard that." Said Vida smiling.They all stopped smiling when they saw Xander walking up the wall. He checked his name. "Xander what grades did you get?"

"I got a C and two D's." He said frowning.

"I'm sorry." Said Madison.

"Didn't you study?" Asked Ben. Xander didn't respond. Ben shook his head.

"Xander, you didn't study for the exams?" Vida asked standing behind him.

"I did." Xander said angrily.

"Maybe you can take it again. We can help you study for it." Said Madison.

"No." Xander said angrily. The others watched him wondering what was going on with him. "Damn it."

"Xand, see if you can take the exams again and will help you study." Said Vida.

"No fuck it. It's over." He said turning to leave. Vida stopped him. He turned to her. He could see a slight hint of concern in her eyes. He then looked over at Ben and then back at Vida. He pulled his hand away. Vida not at all surprised by the response from Xander. She had pushed him away few days ago. Xander took off out of the school building. The others watched more concerned than ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party at the frat house had already gotten started. Ben had gotten dressed in his best jeans and black shirt. His frat brothers had put up a banner celebrating the guys winning a championship. More importantly this party was to celebrate the students who got good grades. Ben came down the stairs noticing all the decorations and kegs of beer. They had set up a table where the party goers could take shots. He was impressed.

Ten minutes later students began to fill the big frat house as the party began. Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Chip, Vida, Madison and Nick all showed up meeting and greeting the students along with Ben. Jack complimented the guys on the banner and tells them not to throw it away as they will have to hang another one up next year. The guys cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have you're attention?" Said Ben who is standing on the chair to tower over everyone. The music was turned down so he could be heard. "Thank you. I just want to welcome all of you to this celebration. As you know spring break starts Monday. I don't know about you guys but I've had enough of school and could use some time off." He said as every clapped cheering for that statement. "I also want to welcome my buddies and teammates, Sky Tate, Nick Russell and Jack Landors who brought their lovely girlfriends Sydney Drew, Madison Rocca and Z Delgado to the party. Also with them is my lady Vida Rocca. Give them a hand." Every one clapped once more. "I have an announcement to make. After this semester, I will be heading to the NBA." He said as everyone clapped. Vida's smile disappeared. She thought Ben would stick around another year to graduate with them. "I only have one other thing I want to say is have fun and party hardy." He said as everyone cheered. The music went back on and everyone began dancing.

Jack took Z's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Syd and Sky began dancing. Madison and Nick were tearing it up on the dance floor. Ben had his eyes on Vida's behind while she danced in front of him. Bridge and Chip danced close as well. The teens had stopped to get a drink. Jack made sure to get Z soda and not alcohol. He himself had a beer. Chip refused to drink. Bridge had a beer. Nick and Sky had beers. Madison, Vida and Syd had sodas like Z. Ben walked over to the group sitting down.

"Hey guys." He said standing next to Jack.

"So you're taking the leap huh?" Asked Bridge.

"That's right. I'm heading to the NBA." He said high fiving his teammates.

"Well don't worry, we'll be there next year." Said Nick smiling.

"Believe that." Said Jack.

"What team do you hope to draft you?" Asked Z.

"The Lakers." Bens said smiling as he high fived Jack, Sky and Nick. "Don't get me wrong, I'd be happy to be drafted by any team but my preference is the Lakers." He said as the others laughed. They noticed Xander stumble into the frat house having had a few drinks already. The smell of scotch coated his clothes and his breath.

"Xander what are you doing here?" Ben asked angrily.

"I just came to party." Xander said brushing by Ben who just watched him angrily. Vida saw this and was equally angered.

"What is going on with him?" Asked Bridge. Chip shook his head. The girls walked over to where Chip and Bridge are sitting. Jack, Sky and Nick joined them. They watched Xander dance around like a drunk idiot. He stumbled over to the cooler and grabbed several cans of beer and drank them down in gulps. Chip realized Xander's drinking is much more serious than he first suspected. After taking down the beers, Xander gulped down several jelly shots with ease. The others watched discussed. Especially Vida who didn't recognized the Xander in front of her. This person before her was someone else.

Ben had had enough of Xander's little charade and decided it was time to put an end to it.

He walked over and grabbed Xander by his arm.

"You're getting out of here buddy." He said trying to throw Xander out by force. Xander yanked himself free upon seeing Vida.

"Let go of me." Xander his words somewhat slurred. "You cheater." He said loudly as everyone turned their attention to Xander. "That's right I said it. Vida you're boyfriend is a cheater. If he really cared about you he wouldn't have been with Shelly." Xander said barely standing.

"Xander you're clearly drunk. You should go back to dorm and sleep it off." Vida said trying to push Xander away and out the front door.

"Xander may be you should leave." Said Nick grabbing Xander by the arm.

"Get off me." Xander said push Nick off of him.

"Xander what is you're problem?" Chip asked.

"I came here to have fun." Xander said.

"Xander you should leave." Said Madison who was obviously upset.

"Why are you guys a shamed of me?" Xander asked his words still somewhat slurred.

"When you act like a drunken idiot, no of course we're not ashamed of you." Said Madison sarcastically. Xander glared at her.

"Xander, you've had way too much to drink. Why don't you leave?" Said Nick who hated to see Xander like this.

"That's right Nick, push me away." Said Xander. "Like you always do."

"Xander." Nick said realizing is wasted and not himself. Of course Xander hasn't been himself in quite a while.

"You need to leave right now." Said Madison.

"No."

"Xander, leave now." Said Vida.

"Why can't I stay?" Xander asked. "I have a right to have fun to."

"No one wants you here." Said Ben.

"I get it." Xander said angrily and Ben. "You think because you have Vida, you're better than me? Well you nothing but a piece of shit."

Ben went to hit Xander but Nick stopped him.

"Don't man. He's drunk." Said Nick.

"You know, Xander, the only reason I put up with your crap was because of my friendship with Nick and the others. But you're the piece of shit. Standing here drunk as can be. You have some nerve." Ben said angrily.

"Xander. You really should go because you're causing a scene." Nick said turning his back to Xander.

"Why Nick? Are you ashamed of me?" Xander asked standing face to face with Nick. Nick watched him a shook his head.

"You should go back to dorm and sleep this off." Nick said referring to his current drunken state.

"Like you give a shit. All you care about is fucking Madison." Xander said as nick turned around quickly with angered expression on his face.

"Shut your mouth Xander." Madison said angrily at him.

"Or what? You gonna cry Madison? That's what you're good isn't it?" He taunted. Madison frowned hard at him.

"You need to watch your mouth?" Said Nick.

"Why afraid I'll speak the truth? You never gave a damn about me. None of you. Face it. We use to be so close. Then you met them." Xander said referring Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge. "Things changed dramatically. You guys stopped talking to me. I know how they feel about me." Xander continued rambling about how Jack and the others feel about him.

"Xander you lied to me about the drinking." Chip said trying to get through to him. He truly was trying to help Xander letting him know that he does have friends who care about him.

"Yeah I lied. So what? It's not like you care about what happens to me."

That's not true." Chip said angered.

"Yeah it is. You all hate me." Xander said as they could hear the hurt in his voice. "All I wanted was my friends to care about me. All I got was distances and loneliness. Do you know what it's like to be alone?"

"It's time for you to go." Ben said already pissed off with Xander.

"No wait. V you shouldn't be with that loser." Xander said pointing to Ben. "V." He said taking her hand in his. "There's something I have to tell you. I love you. I always have and always will. I know I should've told you this but I didn't know how. V, you should be with me. I won't cheat on you or kiss other girls. I only want you. Ben will do you wrong. Hell he already has." Xander said. Vida with a shock expression on her face stood there watching him. Bridge, Sky, Nick, Madison, Z, Syd and Jack all had shocked looks on their faces. Chip was the only one who knew how Xander felt. Vida pulled her hand away from him angrily.

"Xander you should go now." She said angrily.

"What?? I'll leave if you go with me."

"No I will not go with you." Vida angrily the venom obvious in her tone.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you Xander. Why would I love someone like you?" She yelled. Xander stared at her with a sad expression on his face. "You're pathetic. Look at you. You're standing here drunker than a sailor and telling me that you love me. I think you're a pathetic loser who's made my college experience a fucking nightmare. I fucking hate you you piece of shit. Now go before I really lose it in here." She said as everyone in the party watched. Jack and the others all had shocked expressions on their faces. Including Chip who knew how Xander felt about her. This how he's rewarded? Deeply hurt, Xander stumbled out of the party. Vida started to cry. She turned and ran up the stairs. Madison followed and Ben.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Z as she ran to the bathroom down the hall from the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Nick.

"Xander loves Vida." Said Chip

"How long have you known about this?" Asked Sky

"A while. He told me not to tell her or you guys." Said Chip.

------------------------

Ben approached the window sill in which Vida occupied. She was crying realizing that she had been harsh to Xander. Xander loves her. She never knew this. How could he say that at a time like this? Didn't he know she was with Ben?

"V." She heard Madison say.

"Vida, are you ok?" Ben asked. Vida didn't respond. He went to sit next to her but she moved. Ben was thrown off by this. "V, I'm sorry Xander upset you. I'm here for you." He said touching her shoulder.

"Just go." She said angrily. Ben just watched her hurt some what.

"Ben let me talk to her." Said Madison. Ben got up and traded places with Madison. She sat behind Vida. Madison was about the only one who could talk with Vida.

Ben angered headed into his room on the next floor. On his bed sat Shelly.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." She said smiling. Ben watched her for a moment before going over to her. She was wearing her sexiest outfit. Ben liked what she had on. Ben shut the door forgetting to lock it. The two began kissing. He laid down on his bed and got on top of her.

-------------------------

Jack stood in front of the bathroom door listening to Z puke. Syd was right behind him wondering if Z was ok. He knocked first when he got no response, he opened the door and walked in. Z was sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Baby, you ok?" He asked as she nodded. He kneeled before her checking her forehead. Z smiled a little loving her concerned boyfriend. "Syd get some cold water."

"OK. Said Syd heading to kitchen to get a cup with some cold water.

--------------------------

"I know things are moving so fast. You didn't have to snap at Ben like that." Madison said as Vida nodded. She had stopped crying. Her eyes were still a little red.

"You're right." Vida said.

"Aren't I always right?" Madison asked jokingly making her sister laugh.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Vida said getting up. Madison watched her head up another flight of stairs. Once reaching the second level, Vida came upon Ben's room. Without thinking she opened the door. "Ben we need to…" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw Ben with his shirt off on top of Shelly. Ben and Shelly looked up noticing her. Both with shocked expressions on their faces. Not to mention embarrassing ones.

"Vida, I uh…" Ben said getting up off of Shelly who quickly tried to cover up her bare chest. Vida angered turned to leave. "Vida wait." Ben said chasing her down the stairs to first level. Ben grabbed her arm. _Whack_ was the next sound heard. Ben's right cheek throbbed from the slap.

"You son of a bitch. How could you do this to me?" She asked crying. "To think Xander was right about you after all." She said as the tears ran down her face.

"Vida, I'm sorry." Ben said apologetically.

"Fuck off you two timing dog. It's over. We're through. If you want that bitch you can have her." Vida said angrily heading down the other flight of stairs then out the front door. Madison and Nick saw her followed behind her.

-----------------------------

Sky and Bridge went to check up on Z who is bent over the toilet throwing up some more. Jack is rubbing her back to make sure she's ok. Syd is there holding Z's hair back. Despite the sound being discussing and all.

"Is she ok?" Asked Bridge.

"She's pregnant. This is what happens when a women is pregnant." Said Syd.

"She'll be ok right?" Asked Sky.

"Of course. This goes away." Said Bridge.

"I think it's best that we go back to dorm." Said Jack. Z had flushed the toilet bowl and stood up. She rinsed her mouth out and then dried her mouth off. "You wanna head back to dorm?" She nodded leaning her head on his shoulder. Sky led the way followed by Bridge, Syd Jack holding Z by the waste.

-----------------------------

Chip who hadn't seen what happened between Vida and Ben headed outside to get some air. He saw Madison and Nick holding a crying Vida. He decided to find out what was going on.

"Hey guys." He said then noticing Vida's face. "What's wrong Vida?"

"Ben's a piece a shit. That's what's wrong." She said angrily.

"What?" He asked looking at Madison and Nick.

"Ben was caught in bed with Shelly." Madison said angrily.

"Damn him." Chip said angrily as Sky, followed by Bridge, Syd, Jack and Z headed out of the frat house. "What's wrong with Z?"

"She's not feeling well." Said Sky.

"What's wrong V?" Asked Syd who noticed Vida's red eyed tear stricken face. Z noticed it to despite feeling like crap.

"Ben cheated on her with Shelly." Said Chip angrily. Vida looked away as Madison held her.

"This has been a crazy night. Why don't we take you girls back to dorm." Said Jack.

"I second that." Said Nick. He put his arms around both Madison and Vida's shoulders. Bridge held Chip's hand. Sky held Syd's hand. Jack held Z's waste while her head is firmly planted on his shoulder.

"You want me to carry you?" Jack asks Z. She nodded. Jack gently lifted her up into his arms. Z leaned her head on his other shoulder. Jack carried her all the way back to their dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is driving his car off campus. He has his left hand on the stirring wheel and the other hand houses a bottle of scotch. He's drinking the bottle scotch in gulps. He stops the car realizing he's on the bridge. His painful life flashes before his eyes. The move from Australia to the states as an eight year old, the constant beatings he suffered at the hands of his father. The emotional abuse his suffered at the hands of his mother, all the _I hate you's and you're a fucking prick_. Xander squeezed his eyes shut as the tears poured out of him like a faucet. He eyes flashed to fateful night he and his family suffered the worst traumatic experience of his life. Then his mind flashing back to tonight. Hearing Vida tear into his heart with such venom and hatred. He hadn't experienced hatred like that since April 2 of 1996. His heart hurt. It felt heavy in his chest. He couldn't take the pain anymore. The drinking didn't help. It only made things worst. The only thing the drinking did was send his pain away temporarily. When it came back, it usually came back at full force. He couldn't take it anymore. There's was only one thing left to do. He had to relieve himself of this pain and the guilt he felt would stop once he was gone. Xander tears an all felt there was no other way. He noticed the edge of the bridge straight ahead of him. He focused on that edge. His seatbelt firmly wrapped around him so he couldn't escape. He then floored it stepping hard on the gas. He drove the car directly off the bridge and down about ten stories into the 20 feet deep lake. Xander's head hit the windshield hard upon impact with the water. His blood pouring out of his forehead as he lays slumped over the stirring wheel. Is this the end to a painful life.?

To Be Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter Entitled _"Truth & Consequences_": The news about Xander's accident hits the campus. The others rush to the hospital to see how he's doing. Toby shows up to the hospital to see Xander. The truth about Xander's past is revealed as he lies in a coma. Will Xander live or die?

Notes: Thanks for being patient. This chapter by far was the hardest to complete. Please review and if there any corrections I need to make, I'll make them. I also plan on updating this story so if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Wild Dreams

Chapter Five

Revelation

While on patrol around 3:30am this morning, patrol officer Dirk Roberts noticed something wrong with the bridge. Deciding to inspect it, He got out of his car and walked over to the bridge. Using a flashlight, officer Roberts noticed the big gap in the side of the bridge and realized that something had to have fallen off or something huge would've caused such a gap. That would also mean that whatever caused this had to have gone off the bridge and into the lake. He decided to call it into the station. Soon the bridge was swamped with officers. Xander's car is in the lake. Of course his car couldn't be seen under 10 feet of water. The patrol officer told his fellow officers that something big went off the bridge. They ordered a tow truck and two divers. The divers found Xander's car with him in it. His car was filled with water so the divers had to hurry. The two divers attached the two cables to the back of Xander's car and the tow truck pulled his car out of the water. An ambulance arrived at the scene.

Once the tow truck pulled Xander's car out of the lake with him in it, the police pulled his car door open. Lots of water splashed onto the ground. Xander's car had filled up with water to the base of his neck. Xander is slumped over the stirring wheel with a big gash on the left side of his forehead. His face a bloody mess from the wound on his forehead. The police acted quickly in removing Xander's lifeless body out of his car and onto the ambulance gurney and the ambulance rushed Xander to the emergency room of Long Beach General.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance workers brought Xander into the emergency room. The doctors brought him and immediately went to work on saving his life. Xander's condition is critical. His injuries are definitely life threatening. He suffered head trauma from the wound to his forehead, the impact of his car hitting the water caused a bone in Xander's neck to crack. He has massive blood loss from that very wound and the cut above his left eye that is as deep as a gash. Xander also suffered broken bones to his left leg. His left leg is broken in six places and ligament damage. The injury to his leg resulted from the car's impact with the water causing his left leg to jerk forward resulting in the broken bones and damaged ligaments in his knee. Some of the water that was in Xander's car had gotten into his lunges. Doctor Gordon and his staff had to remove the water from Xander's lunges and place an oxygen mask over his face to make sure he gets air back into his lungs. They had to clean up the gash to his forehead and the cut above his left eye. Doctor Gordon and his staff went to work on repairing Xander's damaged leg. After repairing his leg which took about two hours, Doctor Gordon went to work on placing a pin in Xander's neck to replace the damaged bone fragment. They are working hard to save Xander as he is in a fight for his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30am; Bridge and Chip woke up early. After all the drama that happened the night before, everyone was tired. Both had fallen asleep before the others. Bridge and Chip entered the kitchen and began making breakfast. Both love to cook. This is another thing they have in common with one another. Chip made the batter for his famous blue berry pancakes. Bridge made the batter for his famous delicious chocolate chip waffles. After making their specialties, both began make a ton of bacon, eggs, sausages, and Chip's homemade home fries. Nick, followed by Madison, Vida, Sky, Syd, Z and Jack all made their way into the kitchen yawning and all.

"Morning sleepy heads." Bridge said smiling while Chip set the table.

"Hey." He heard them say. Everyone sat around the table. Both Bridge and Chip fixed their plates and served coffee and juice. They also fixed their own plates as well. All began eating.

"Hey sis, how you feeling?" Madison asked her having spent the night comforting her sister all night.

"Ok." She said taking in some home fries. She always loved Chip's home fries.

"How you feeling this morning Z?" Madison asked while eating some bacon.

"A little better." Z said leaning her head on Jack's bare shoulder. "I never threw up so much." She said.

"Z, I'm eating here." Said Syd. "I don't want to hear about anything gross this morning."

"Hey gimme a break. I'm pregnant." Z retorted back.

"Guys enough. No more arguing ok?" Sky asked. "I've had enough drama for one night."

"Speaking of drama." Said Chip. "Does anyone know where Xander might be?"

"We were all here last night Chip. There's no way in hell we'd know where he went." Vida said annoyed.

"Geez Vida you don't have to bite my head off. I was just asking because I'm concerned." Chip yelled back.

"Like I'm not?" Vida yelled.

"I well I don't know. You seemed to make you're feelings know to Xander last night. What was it you said? Oh yeah you called him pathetic." Chip said yelling back at Vida.

"That's not fair. I didn't mean what I said last night." Vida said back.

"Well you seem to say a lot things you don't mean do you Vida?" He asked as Vida eyeballed angrily. Chip returned the gesture.

"Enough goddamn it." Said Nick. "Both of you stop arguing." He said frowning. Both Vida and Chip continued to eat their food.

"Besides, we shouldn't be at each other's throats." Said Madison.

"Try telling Chip that." Said Vida making a snide remark.

"Me??" Chip asked. "You're the one always biting people's heads off V." Chip yelled back.

"Guys cool it." Said Jack. "Let's just eat quietly."

"FINE." Said both Vida and Chip. Vida sat there playing with her food. She hadn't met to get angry with Chip nor did she mean what she said to Xander the night before. Things had gotten so out of hand. She didn't know how to handle it. She had spent last night crying over a broken heart not to mention the fact that Xander revealed his true feelings for her last night. Her mind was spinning.

Chip hadn't met to get angry at Vida. It's just that she always seems to let her temper get the best of her. Vida is a good friend and protective of her sister but she's quick to get into conflict with anyone that pisses her off. The situation with Xander was no different. Chip had watched how Vida acted with Xander. Although they were friends, she yelled at Xander quite a bit. He knew Vida didn't mean what she said last night to Xander but even he had to admit there was some truth to what she had said.

"Turn the TV on. I like to watch television while I eat." Said Nick drinking some of his juice. Bridge reached over to the counter and flicked the on switch to turn on the 15 inch TV set. The news is on and the teens decided to watch. A male news reporter is on the screen reporting news. The reporter is standing next to the bridge over the lake at the scene of Xander's apparent suicide.

"_I'm standing here on the Long Beach Bridge over the lake at the scene of an accident. A young man was found in his car while the car was in the 10 feet deep lake. A tow truck had to pull his car out of the lake and the young man identified as Xander Bly a student at Long Beach College up about four miles up the road. Xander was rushed to Long Beach hospital where he is listed in critical condition."_

Upon hearing this news, the others all had shocked looks on their faces. They quickly got up and headed upstairs to their rooms to get dressed. Each worried about Xander. They had to find out if what was said about Xander was true. If so, they'd have pray he was ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben walks into the Lair with his frat brothers. They all sat down at a table. He had been feeling like shit since last night. Vida his current ex-girlfriend caught him with Shelly after both had lied to her in LA. Vida had caught them in an awkward position. He knew he had hurt her. Despite all this, Ben still went ahead and slept with Shelly. His face was sporting a red mark where Vida had slapped him. Part of him felt bad that he had hurt her, but the player in him always seemed to have control thus resulting in him sleeping with Shelly. He watched Shelly for a moment then decided to walk up to her.

Shelly was behind the counter cleaning some of the cups. She had watched Ben and his frat brothers walk into the Lair. She smiled thinking about her lustful night with him. Despite lying to Vida and losing Vida's respect, she still went ahead and slept with Ben. She felt bad that she had caused Ben and Vida to break up but she knew how Ben was and at this point it didn't matter. It's not like she and Vida were best friends. Though she felt bad because Vida and the others considered her to be a friend, Shelly just ruined that friendship. She watched Ben walk up to her.

"Morning sunshine." He said smiling.

"Good Morning." She said back beginning to clean the table.

"That was some night huh?" Ben asked smiling.

"Yes it was." She said smiling back. "I'm sorry about you and Vida."

"Hey she broke up with me. I'm a free man. Besides, I'm heading to the NBA this year." Ben said smiling. "I can't wait."

"Excited are we?" Shelly asked.

"Very."

"Aren't you going to miss this place?"

"Not the place but the people." He said as both smiled at each other.

One of Ben's frat brothers walked up to the counter where Ben and Shelly are standing.

"Dude you got to see this." He said as Ben and Shelly turned their attention to the big TV screen at the side of the counter. They watched as the news about Xander's accident attempt caught everyone's attention. Ben and Shelly looked on. Shocked and surprised, neither expected this to be the outcome of last night's chaos. Even Mike looked on and felt bad for Xander. He always thought Xander was good kid. It was a shame that he was in an accident. Little did they know that Xander had tried to commit suicide.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and the others had arrived at the hospital worried sick about Xander. None of the doctors wouldn't tell them what was going on with Xander because they weren't family. They were informed that Xander's family was notified and should be arriving to check on him. In the meantime, the only thing Nick and the others could do was sit in the waiting room. They had been sitting in the waiting area for an hour. Jack watched Nick pace back and forth before saying something.

"Dude, can you please stop pacing. It's making me nausus." Jack said.

"I'm sorry." Nick said going over to sit by the window sill. Madison followed him. Nick couldn't help how he was feeling. He was worried about Xander. He knew something was wrong with him but he didn't think it could be this bad. Xander ending up in the hospital facing the fight of his life. Madison put her hand on his left shoulder. Neither needed to exchange words. They both had the same worried look on their faces.

Chip sat with his hands in his face. He was worried about Xander as well. He was the one person who often tried to reach out to Xander. Not that he was successful but he tried more times than the others had. Xander kept telling him that he was fine. That wasn't true at all. Bridge sat next to his boyfriend. The only thing Bridge could do was just sit there and comfort him.

The person who was most disturbed by Xander's accident or suicide attempt was Vida. She had said some harsh words to Xander the night before. She felt so guilty about the way she had treated him. Xander is suppose to be one of her closest friends and she treated him like shit. She had her back to everyone. She didn't want them to see her crying.

"Jack." Z said looking at him. He looked up at her. "I think I should see the doctor." She said feeling some discomfort in her belly.

"You ok?" Jack said very concerned touching her stomach.

"Its' just some discomfort. I just want to make sure the baby is ok." She said standing up.

"Ok. Let's go." Jack said standing up with her. "Uh guys, I'm gonna take Z to see the doctor."

"Is everything ok?" Asked Syd.

"I'm feeling some discomfort and I just want to make sure that everything's ok." Z said. Syd and the others nodded wearing the same worried expressions on their faces. Z and Jack left the waiting room to find the pediatrics floor.

"Guys we're heading to the cafeteria." Said Sky.

"We'll be back." Said Syd. The others nodded as she, Sky and Bridge headed to the cafeteria.

------------------------------

Toby Slambrook the owner of a record store in Briarwood rushed through the doors of Long Beach General. He ran up the receptionist desk and asked what floor Xander Bly was on. Once he obtained this information, he ran towards the elevator. The elevator took him to the sixth floor. He ran up to the receptionist desk to ask for info on Xander.

"Excuse me." Toby said to the young doctor. Doctor Gordon turned to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Toby Slambook. I'm Xander Bly's guardian." Toby said with a worried expression his face.

"Toby?" Chip said upon hearing his voice in the waiting room. He walked up to Toby and was followed by Nick, Madison and then Vida.

"Hey guys. Where's Xander?" He asked.

"The doctor won't tell us what's going on." Said Madison.

"Um Mr. Slambrook, you're Xander Bly's guardian?" Asked Doctor Gordon.

"Yes I am." Toby said as they others looked on confused. "How's he doing?"

"Let's talk in the waiting room." Doctor Gordon said as Toby and the others followed him into the waiting room.

"Doc, how is my boy doing?" Toby asked worried.

"Xander suffered some severe injuries. He suffered head trauma from the wound to his forehead, the impact of his car hitting the water caused a bone in Xander's neck to crack. He sustained massive blood loss from wounds on the left side of his face. Xander also suffered broken bones to his left leg. His left leg is broken in six places and there was some ligament damage in his left knee. The injury to his leg resulted from the car's impact with the water causing his left leg to jerk forward resulting in the broken bones and damaged ligaments to the knee."

"Doc, how is that possible?" Asked Nick.

"The body is an amazing tool. It can be you best friend or your worst enemy. Some people have been known to suffer knee injuries as a result of a car accident. This was one the cast in Xander's accident." Said Doctor Gordon as Toby and the others looked on. "Some of the water that was in Xander's car got into his lunges."

"How did the water get into the car?" Asked Toby.

"Xander's car went off a bridge into the lake. 10 feet of water is pretty deep. Xander's head hit the windshield so I believe that's how the water got into his car." Said Doctor Gordon.

"With Xander being out cold, he wasn't able to prevent the water from getting into his mouth." Said Madison.

"Correct. We had to remove the water from Xander's lunges and once that was done, an oxygen mask was placed over his face to make sure he gets air back into his lungs." Said Doctor Gordon. Toby shook his head in disbelief. "I'll also be monitoring his lungs to make sure there were no toxins that could be poisonous to Xander.

"I can't believe this is happening." Toby said.

"There's something else I think I should mention to you." Said Doctor Gordon not sure how to tell Toby about Xander's drinking.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"Xander's blood showed that he had been drinking. Heavily at that." Said Doctor Gordon. Toby looked at Doctor Gordon shocked at the news of Xander drinking although this didn't come as a surprise to him. He was well aware of Xander's problem but thought Xander had taken control of this problem. Looks like he was wrong.

"Doctor Gordon, will Xander live?" Asked Toby.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Xander's condition is very serious. He's in a coma right now." Doctor Gordon said as Toby and the others looked on stunned by the news of Xander's condition. "We've done all that we can for him. Xander's survival is up him."

Toby sat down on the chair in the waiting room staring into space. He felt helpless. He has known Xander since he was a child. He's good kid. How could this happen to such a good guy? Despite the fact that Xander was a good guy, he had a problem and it may cost him his life.

Chip sat there next to Toby just as stunned. Madison held onto Nick letting a tear fall down her face. Nick had frowned sadly feeling a bit guilty about how he treated Xander. If only he had pushed further. Maybe Xander wouldn't have been in this accident. Maybe Xander wouldn't have had a reason to drink. He let a tear fall down his face hoping and praying that Xander survives. Vida stood next to the window staring outside. She didn't want the others to see how worried she was. She had let several tears fall down her face. She wasn't crying because she felt bad although that was part of the problem. She was crying because she felt guilty over the way she treated him. She said some pretty harsh things to him. How could she be so cruel? She hadn't met a word of it. She said those words without even thinking about how this would affect him. All she knew was that Xander was fighting for his life and feels guilty not able to apologize for what she said. What if Xander didn't make it? How would she feel? How could she live with herself? How would she apologize to him? She sobbed softly to her self. Chip went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Both put aside their little argument as he held her tight.

"Doc, when can we see Xander?" Asked Toby.

"They're going to bring him up in ten minutes." Doctor Gordon said as Toby nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Delgado, everything seems to be fine." Said Doctor Henson after examining her.

"It's just that I'm concerned and I don't want anything to go wrong with the baby." Z said sitting up on the examining table.

"Well, based on your exam, I don't see a problem. Tell me have you been eating?"

"Like a piglet." Said Jack being funny. Z smirked. Doctor Henson smiled.

"Have you been experiencing nausea?"

"Well not since last night."

"So from what you're describing, you're experiencing some discomfort correct?" He asked using his hands to check Z's stomach.

"Yes."

"It doesn't sound like you're in any real pain. Maybe what you're experiencing is backed up gas." Said Doctor Henson. Jack burst out laughing.

"Shut up Jack." Z said smirking. Jack continued to laugh causing Doctor Henson to laugh.

"Better back up doc for she let's one go." Said Jack continuing to giggle. Z hit him on the shoulder.

"So Ms. Delgado, there's nothing to worry about. If you feel more discomfort, it could just be gas. If this continues, try drinking some apple juice. It helps the gas pass through your system." Doctor Henson said as Jack smirked.

"Ok doc. Thanks." Z said as she and Jack left Doctor Henson's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky came over with three cups of coffee and sat down with Syd and Bridge in the cafeteria. All three decided to give Nick and the others sometime alone. All three sat there in silence sipping their coffee. Neither of them knew what to say, the news of Xander's accident came as a shock to them. They knew Xander had an issue with drinking but hoped it would come down to him ending up in the hospital. Niether of them were aware of how serious Xander's condition really is. Bridge decided to break the silence.

"This coffee is good." He said lying. The coffee sucked. Hospital food sucks big time. Everyone knew this to be a fact.

"This coffee is discussing." Said Syd.

"I second that." Said Sky who sat his coffee cup down.

"God, I thought I was the only one." Bridge said putting his cup of coffee down on the table. He noticed that Sky was deep in thought. "Hey Sky what's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about Xander." Sky said staring at his coffee. "I hope he makes it."

"We all do." Said Syd.

"I wasn't the nicest guy to him. I regret it." Sky said. "Something like a car accident or facing death could really wake a person up." He said as both Syd and Bridge nodded.

"Something this serious could is a wake up call for everyone." Syd said.

"Xander had a drinking problem. This was bound to happen." Bridge said.

"I can't understand why Xander refused to talk to us." Said Syd.

"Well I wasn't friendliest person to talk to." Said Sky.

"Xander didn't want to open to his friends let alone us." Said Bridge. "He probably didn't feel comfortable talking about his problem."

"That's true." Said Syd. "Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge he had a problem." She continued. I wonder how Z is doing." Syd asked quick to change the subject.

"I'm sure she's just checking up on the baby." Bridge said. Just as Bridge finished his statement, Jack and Z came down to the cafeteria.

"How's the baby?" Sky asked.

"The baby's fine. Z has gas." Jack said giggling. Bridge and Syd giggled. Sky had a smirk on his face.

"Come on guys. This isn't funny." Z said a little hurt that her friends would laugh at her.

"Come on baby, it's funny." Jack said smiling.

"Did Nick tell you what's going on with Xander?" Z asked changing the subject to the other reason they're at the hospital.

"No. Maybe we should go back upstairs to check up on Xander." Said Syd.

"Yeah let's go." Said Sky as all five of them headed back up the sixth floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge all arrived back on the sixth floor. They walked into the waiting room to see the others still sitting there. From the looks of things they had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jack. Madison looked in their directions with tears in her eyes.

"You ok?" Bridge asked Chip after walking over to him. Chip was still consoling Vida.

"Who are they?" Asked Toby.

"These are friends Toby. Meet Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge. Guys, meet Toby Slambrook Xander's guardian." Said Chip.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Said Toby.

"Same here." Said Z.

"Guys, Xander's condition is bad. Xander suffered some severe injuries. He suffered head trauma from the wound to his forehead, he has a broken bone in Xander's neck, he suffered massive blood loss from wounds on his face. Xander also suffered broken bones to his left leg. His left leg is broken in six places and there is some ligament damage in his left knee." Said Chip almost repeating everything Doctor Gordon said to them minutes earlier. Jack held Z stunned at what they just heard. Sky began rubbing his forehead sitting down in the chair by the door. Syd sat with him.

"Oh my god." Said Syd with her hands across her mouth in shock. "Chip is Xander going to be ok?"

"Xander's in a coma." Said Madison. "The doctors did everything they could to help him. The rest is up to Xander."

"Where is he now?" Asked Bridge.

"They're bringing him up soon." Said Toby.

Upon hearing the news, Sky finds himself far across the room. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Xander is in a coma and could die. Like Vida Sky felt guilty about the way he had treated Xander. Despite the fact that he wasn't as close to Xander as Vida or Nick was, he still wouldn't wish for a person to end up in the position Xander is in. He sat there fearing that he'd never get to apologize to him. Two uniformed officers walked into the waiting room. The others hadn't noticed them.

"Excuse me." Said Officer Riggs, the taller of the two officers. The others turned towards the door. "We're looking for the parents of Xander Bly."

"Are they here?" Asked Officer Wilson, the shorter of the two officers.

"I'm Toby Slambook. Xander's guardian. How can I help you officers?" Toby asked.

"Sir we'd like to talk to you about Xander's accident." Said Officer Wilson.

"Ok." Toby said.

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry for what happened to Xander. I know this must be a difficult time for you but we have some questions to ask you." Said Officer Riggs. Toby nodded giving the approval to ask their questions. "Mr. Slambrook, were you aware that Xander was drinking?"

"I found just out from the doctor that Xander's blood showed he had been drinking." Said Toby standing up slowly walking over to the officers. "I thought he was passed this."

"I'm sorry sir?" Officer Wilson asked not hearing what Toby said while holding his notepad in his hand.

"Xander had drank once before and said he didn't like it. He was fourteen. When I found out I punished him. As far as I know he hasn't been drinking." Said Toby. Nick and the others gave each other strange looks.

"We found a bottle of scotch in his car. Has Xander always had a drinking problem?" Asked Officer Riggs.

"Like I said it happened once when he was fourteen." Said Toby who was unaware that Xander lied to him. Not only was he drinking but has kept it up for a long time. How could he not notice?

"Can you describe what happened the last time Xander drank alcohol?" Asked Officer Riggs.

"Uh." Toby said racking his brain trying to remember that far back. "Xander had a bottle of rum. I caught him in his room taking the bottle down like a pro."

"Were there beer cans in his room as well?" Asked Officer Wilson.

"Yes." Said Toby turning to the officer. "How did you know that?"

"The bottle of scotch wasn't the only thing we found in the car." Said Officer Riggs. "We found several if not dozens of beer cans in the front seat of his car."

"Oh no." Said Chip. "He went on another drinking binge." Everyone including the officers stared at Chip.

"Chip what are you talking about?" Toby asked. Chip stared at the faces around the room. He realized he had opened his mouth. "Has this happened before?" Chip nodded.

"How many times?"

"Three times I know of." Said Chip.

"When???" asked Toby yelling.

"Um, a few nights ago, last night and once in high school." Chip said surprised by Toby's outburst anger.

"Jesus." Toby said calling out to the man upstairs. "Nick, Madison, Vida, were you all aware of this?" He asked.

"Chip told us that Xander had been drinking but we didn't believe him at first." Said Madison.

"That is until last night." Said Nick. Jack and the others watched helplessly.

"Oh man." Said Toby. "Officers, how is this going to be written up?"

"Well, it's going to be written up as a DUI." Said Officer Wilson. "Hopefully, Xander pulls through this. Then you can get him some help." Officer Wilson said writing the report.

"I do have some questions for you guys." Officer Riggs said watching their reactions. "Who was closest to Xander?"

"We were." Said Nick. "I'm Nick Russell, my girlfriend Madison Rocca, her sister Vida Rocca and our friend Chip Thorn."

"Ok, and how long have you been friends with Xander?" Asked Officer Riggs.

"For seven years now." Said Chip.

"How was Xander acting before the accident?"

"He had been acting weird for weeks now. We didn't know what it was until last night." Said Chip.

"What happened last night?" Asked Officer Riggs.

"We were all at a frat party for a teammate of mines and Xander barges in. We could tell he had been drinking because I could smell it on him." Said Nick.

"How was Xander acting?"

"He was acting like a drunk fool. Dancing like an idiot and then began taking jelly shots. He then sucked down six cans of beer like no tomorrow. It was quite disturbing." Said Chip.

"Had Xander acted like this in the past?" Asked Officer Riggs.

"Once before. It was our junior year of high school and we had to study for our midterms. We noticed that Xander wasn't feeling well and I asked if him if he was ok. He said he drank too much coffee."

"Why didn't you guys come forth when you found out Xander was drinking?"

"We didn't see him drinking every day. He was drinking when we weren't around." Madison said holding onto Nick's shoulder.

"Officers, I know them and they're good kids. I know they would've said something to help Xander." Toby said defending Nick, Madison, Chip and a very silent Vida.

"Ok. Well, again the accident will be written up as a DUI." Said Officer Wilson closing his notepad.

"Will Xander be in trouble once he wakes up?" Asked Madison.

"I think Xander has suffered enough. We'll see when he wakes up." Said officer Riggs. "Thanks for your cooperation."

"No problem." Said Toby shaking both officer's hands.

The officers left the waiting room. Nick stared at Toby wondering why he would say he was Xander's guardian. He watched Toby sit back down on the chair with his back to the others.

--------------------------------

Two nurses wearing green operation uniforms pushed Xander's bed into his bedroom with him in it. Xander's face was bandaged up. He has a breathing tube in his mouth. His hands are at his sides while his left leg sat in a cast. They pushed his bed into room 602. They hooked him up the heart monitor to ensure that they monitor his condition. He laid there motionless. His face is pail, his hair is wet because of the waters, and the left side of his face is swollen and bruised. He looked so messed up yet so peaceful. Would Xander find the strength within to live again? He's the only one who could answer that question.

---------------------------------

Nick stood there watching Toby who by this time had his hands in his face. Madison who is consoling Vida who had been crying watched Toby as well. Chip is sitting next to Bridge who's rubbing his back. Nick wondered why Toby would say he's Xander's guardian. As far he knew, Xander had parents. Of course he had never met Xander's parents. Nick frown confused about the whole situation. He had never met Xander's parents. Every time their high school had parent teacher night, Toby always came on Xander's behalf. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't they met his parents? What secret could he be hiding? He had to learn the truth. Nick walked up to Toby.

"Toby, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." Toby said looking up at Nick.

"Why are you here instead of Xander's parents?"

"Because I'm Xander's parent." Toby said standing up.

"How is that?" Chip asked.

"What happened to Xander's parents?" Asked Madison.

"There's something you don't know about Xander. Something happened to Xander a long time ago which caused him to act the way he's been acting." Said Toby. "There's a reason he's been drinking. When did you guys notice Xander's mood change?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Said Madison.

"So it's started again." Said Toby.

"What has started again?" Asked Chip.

"Toby what's going on?" Asked Nick.

"I lied to the cops back there. I told them that Xander's drinking binge happened once but I lied." Toby said.

"It's happened before?" Asked Jack.

"Yes. It happens right before April 2 and during this day in particular." Toby said as the others watched him.

"Why is it that Xander goes on a drinking binge around this time?" Asked Z. "What is so special about that particular date?" 

"Something happened on that date that changed Xander's life forever." Said Toby with his back to the group of teens.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"It all started when Xander was born. I use to work for a man name Mitch Bly. Mitch Bly was Xander's father. He was an arrogant, pompous, jack ass who made life miserable for his employees. At the time Mitch and his wife Susan lived in Australia. She gave birth to Xander. That's when things went down hill. Mitch hated the fact that he was a father. Most guys would love to be a father. Not Mitch Bly." Said Toby as Jack and Z held each other's hand. "He was always about pleasing himself. He began to abuse Susan. I tried talking to her trying to convince her to get some help but she was in love and couldn't lose Mitch. The abuse continued. At first it was emotional abuse, then mental. Eventually it became physical. Xander as a three year old witnessed his father beat up on his mom. Mitch told her that he resented her for giving birth to that bastard child." Toby said shaking his head at the memory. Nick and the others all frowned sadly. "Sadly Susan began to neglect Xander. One afternoon I was over to see her just to check in with her. Xander was five at the time and called me uncle Toby. He asked her for a cookie and she said _no you fucking prick. Get out of my face_. I yelled at her. Poor Xander ran away crying. Mitch would often tell Xander that he hated him and that he wasn't his father. It was bad enough that Mitch was beating on Susan but he began to beat on Xander. The abuse on Xander began shortly after his sixth birthday. This went on for two years. I tried to intervene. I went called children services to get involved. They visited Mitch but he told and Susan pretended to be the perfected family.

"So child services never really investigated the situation?" Asked Syd

"No. Xander and Susan didn't have any bruises on their faces and the house looked normal. I told the worker that Mitch was putting up a front but she didn't believe me. When Mitch found out that I had called child services on him, he threatened to kill me. When he saw that I wouldn't back down, he decided to fire me. I didn't give a damn."

"Did you go to the cops when he threatened you?" Asked Madison.

"Yes but because he didn't attack me, there was nothing they could do. Realizing that Susan wasn't going to get help and Mitch might actually try and kill me, I decided to find another job."

"What happened on April 2nd?" Asked Nick.

"On the night in question, Xander was eight years old. Mitch had been drinking again. Something he did on a regular basis. On this night, Mitch went on one of his drinking binges and when he came home, all hell broke loose. Susan was cleaning the dishes and Xander was in the living room. Mitch was drunker than a sailor. He began to argue with Susan about the dishes being done. He beat her again. This time he beat her until she bled. When Xander tried to intervene, Mitch attacked him. He beat Xander until he bled. Xander had blood all over his face. Mitch had kicked Xander in his ribs and stomach. Xander cried out. Susan seeing that Mitch was going to kill Xander, Susan yelled for Mitch to stop. Mitch went after her again. He again began to beat her. Mitch grabbed the knife out of the kitchen draw and then stabbed Susan to death. He went after Xander attempting to kill him to. Xander with what little strength he had ran to his parent's room and locked the door. He remembered his father buying a gun. Xander found the gun in the closet along with the bullets. He loaded the gun having watched Mitch do this a dozen times. Mean while Mitch was banging on the door like a crazed maniac. Mitch finally got the door open to find Xander sitting on the floor pointing the gun at him. Next thing I know, I get a call from a co-worker of mines saying that Mitch is dead. I immediately got dressed and ran over to their house. My first thoughts were Susan and Xander. When I got there, it was confirmed that Mitch was dead. Susan died to." Toby said standing glaring out the window now.

"Did Xander kill his father?" Asked Nick.

"Yes. He had no choice. Mitch would've killed him and you guys would've never met him." Said Toby. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Vida who was listening held her mouth to keep from crying. Xander had to endure a lot as a young boy. She felt worst now that she understood why Xander acted the way he did.

"What happened to Xander?" Asked Jack.

"The police saw his face and knew that Xander had been attacked. They found him with the gun in hands crying. Once Xander saw me, he ran to me. He was taken to the hospital. The case went to court because the police wanted to press charges against Xander but once Xander told his story, the jury found him not guilty. The judge gave me full custody of Xander when none of his relatives would take him in. That's why I was always at parent teacher night." Said Toby.

"That's why he drinks. He's trying to avoid thinking about what happened on this day." Madison as Toby nodded.

"Xander doesn't know what it's like to have someone love him. Both Susan and Mitch have resent him for being born." Toby said angrily. "I became his real family. He calls me uncle Toby but I'm like a father figure to him. Every April 2nd is a dark reminder of what happened to him so he tries to do whatever it takes not to think about that day."

"Xander being born wasn't his fault." Said Vida angrily. The group turned to her. Vida's face filled with tears.

"I know." Said Toby.

"So why did he pay the price for being born?" Vida asked crying. Her heart aching from the pain of Xander's tragic story to the guilt she feels for the way she treated him.

"He shouldn't have had to pay for existing. Mitch Bly was the one with the problem not Xander. Susan wasn't strong enough to get out of that situation." Toby said letting a tear fall down his face. He didn't care who saw him.

"It's not fair." Madison said turning away angrily.

"Guys, I just thought of something." Said Syd. "Remember how Xander was acting last night?" She asked. They watched her. "What if Xander drank because he wanted to bring harm to himself?" She asked. The room was silent for a moment.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Toby said. "After what he went through, Xander must've wanted to commit suicide."

"Did Xander seek counseling to help him cope with what happened?" Asked Z sympathetically .

"I wanted him to but Xander refused to open up. He tried to hide things and say he's ok. Obviously he's not fine because he's lying in hospital bed clinging to life." Said Toby.

Doctor Gordon came into the waiting room.

"Xander's in his room. You guys can see him." He said as Toby and the group of ten followed the doctor down the corridor towards Xander's room. "Wait here." Doctor Gordon said as he entered Xander's room. He pulled back the blue curtain to let Toby and the others get a look at Xander. Doctor Gordon stood back a moment to let them see Xander at his worst. Jack held Z while staring at Xander's body on the bed. Z places her head on Jack's shoulder with a sad expression her face. Syd wore the same sad expression on her face. It pained her to see Xander in this condition. Bridge comforted a teary eyed Chip. Madison bit her lip to keep from crying but it didn't help. The tears came rolling her cheek. Nick held her letting a tear fall down his face. Sky just stared at Xander in disbelief. He couldn't believe Xander was lying on the hospital bed fighting for his life. Syd saw him and took his hand. She could see the guilt in his eyes. Vida stared at Xander letting her tears fall. She couldn't stand to see him that way. Toby put his arm around Vida who just leaned on his shoulder and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge decided that Nick and the others should be alone. They decided to wait in the waiting room and give their friends a chance to sit alone with Xander. Chip was the first to be alone with Xander in his room.

"Hey buddy." He said sitting in the chair next to Xander's bed. "I heard about what happened and rushed over here with the others. Xander, why did you do it?" Chip asked as if expecting Xander to respond. "Xander we love you. How could you not talk to us? Confide in us about how you were feeling? We could've helped you man." Chip said crying. "We need you to fight through this. I know you can do this. Do you remember telling me that I could do anything in this world? The same applies to you as well. You have to fight this coma thing. This is your life and you have to fight for it." Said Chip continuing to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't push you to stop drinking. Not that you would. I know what you went through and I'm sorry about that but that doesn't mean that you're life is over. You're a young man and you have your whole ahead of you. Please Xander. You've gotta wake up. We need you. Vida needs you. I know you think she doesn't care about you but you're wrong. She does care. When you wake up, we'll be right here." Chip said touching her hand. "We're here for you. Don't give up."

----------------------

"Hey Xander." Said Madison going over to sit in the same chair Chip occupied moments earlier. "Seeing you like this, it makes me feels so bad. Xander, I've known you to be so strong and brave. You always say you're ok when deep down you're going through an emotional roller coaster. It's so hard to see you like this." She said crying. She took Xander's hand in hers. "Xander, I know what you went through was quite traumatic but you cannot give up. You can't leave us." She said continuing to cry. "You're one of my best friends Xander that has never changed. I know that once we entered college, things changed a bit. What hasn't changed Xander is my friendship with you. You're like the brother I never had. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. You've got to come back to us. Please." Madison said letting the tears fall down her face sobbing.

------------------------

"Xander, oh man." Said Nick sitting in the same chair Chip and Madison occupied earlier. "I came to check up on you. I've been thinking about a lot of things Xander. I've been thinking about you, me, Chip, V, and Maddie. We've all been friends for so long. We've been through a lot together. Xander what you said last night really got me thinking. You know what, you were right. We haven't been there for you like we should have. For that I am so sorry. You're one of my best friends. I should've been there. Xander I know why you drank. You drank to hide the pain. You tried to push the pain away. Bro that never works. You have to deal with it. Hiding it has only made things worst." Nick said then sighing. "I realize that I should've been there for you. We all should have. Xander when we asked you if you were ok, how come you just didn't talk about it?" Nick asked looking at Xander listening to the heart monitor. "I suppose you couldn't talk about it. After what happened, I wouldn't talk about it either." Nick said then taking Xander's hand. "Buddy, I know you're fighting for your life. You have to keep fighting. You're life is precious to us. We care about you Xander. You have to wake up. Join the living again. I know what happened to you was messed up but there's so much more to life than the bad things. There's also good things that can happen as well. You've had a lot of bad things happen to you why not experience the good things life has to offer? In order for that to happen you've got to wake up. Xander, our lives will never be the same without you in it. Vida's life will never be the same without you in it. Do you honestly think she met what she said last night? Vida doesn't hate you. She hated the way you were acting. You told her you loved her. I knew you did. I suspect she feels the same and this thing with Ben was just a phase. Besides you were right about him. He was a sleaze ball." He said then watching Xander for a moment.

-----------------------

Vida slowly made her way into Xander's room. She stood there watching him feeling guilty about the way she treated him. She made her way over to the chair that Chip, Madison and Nick occupied moments earlier. Vida decided not to say anything. She just wanted to sit and watch him. She leaned over and took his hand in hers. She thought about everything that had happened between the two of them. She remembered the first time they all met. She recalled all the fun places they had been to and the fun things they had done. She recalled them graduating high school together. Xander wasn't the same guy she knew in high school. Though it's true that college can be demanding to anyone's schedule, friendships shouldn't change. Vida began to think about their first day on college campus. She and the others had met Jack his friends. All ten had become fast friends within that day. She remembered Xander smiling a lot and enjoying the college atmosphere. Something had changed. More like something changed in their friendship. Vida had begun spending more time with Z, Syd and Madison than she had with Xander. She didn't realize it at the time. Xander had noticed it though but wouldn't say anything. Xander is the type who doesn't say what's bothering him. He felt isolated and hadn't said a word to the others. Instead he just let it boil up inside. Vida began to frown wondering why she hadn't noticed how lonely he was. Or why he hadn't said anything. She's his friend. Her mind brought her back to last night at the party. The way Xander acted was really weird. He was dancing like a fool, taking jell-o shots, drinking several cans of beer, getting into an argument with Ben. What shocked her most was what he said to her. She closed her eyes recalling his words to her:

_Flashback To Last Night;_

_V you shouldn't be with that loser." Xander said pointing to Ben. "V." He said taking her hand in his. "There's something I have to tell you. I I I love you. I always have and always will." Xander said._

Vida cried remembering his words to her. This revelation caught Vida of guard. She didn't know what to think. She still has no idea what to make that. Part of her believes Xander said that to break her and Ben up although Ben did that all by himself. The other part of her really believed that Xander could love her. Then the things she said to him after he revealed how he felt for her. She called him pathetic. She bit her bottom lip as her tears rolled her cheeks. She hadn't met to say the mean things she said. She was angry, confused and after catching Ben with Shelly, she felt pain and guilt. After learning about Xander's tragic childhood, she felt bad for him. In the seven years she's known Xander, she had no idea how emotionally unstable Xander was. He hid it very well. She realized that she was wrong and had a lot to make up for. That is if Xander actually wakes up. She kissed his hand letting her tears fall down her cheek. She hoped and prayed that Xander would wake up.

--------------------------

Vida after visiting with Xander went back into the waiting area. Everyone noticed her body language. Syd went over to her and held. Vida embraced her in an emotional hug.

"Are you ok?" Syd asked. Vida shook her head no.

"I blame myself for what happened to him." She said wiping away her tears.

"Don't blame your self." Said Syd.

"Why not? I mean if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be in the hospital." Vida said walking towards the window.

"Sis, stop blaming yourself for what happened to Xander. It's not your fault." Said Madison.

"I said some really bad things to him." Vida said rubbing her face. "My god if he doesn't make it I will never forgive myself."

"Xander is a strong guy. He'll make it." Said Chip being optimistic.

"I agree with Chip. We have to think positive. Xander will find his way back to us." Said Madison rubbing Vida's shoulders. "We have to pray that Xander wakes up. Ok." She said as Vida nodded. Madison leaned on Vida's right shoulder while Vida stared out the window.

-------------------------

The teens had been at the hospital for five hours. Toby let Nick, Chip, Vida and Madison have some alone time with Xander. It was his turn now. He slowly made his way over to Xander's bed. It broke his heart to see Xander like this. He had watched Xander grow up from the little tyke with big brown eyes to the young man in the bed before him. Xander looked so peaceful laying there with the exception of the tubes around his face and in his mouth, to the monitoring machines around him. Toby took a seat in the same chair Chip, Madison, Nick and Vida all occupied earlier while alone with Xander.

"Xander, son why did you do it?" Toby said taking his hand into his. "I know you've had a hard time dealing with what happened to you. I just wish that you had talked with someone about it. I wish you had come to me. I've always been here for you Xander." He continued taking Xander's hand in his. Like the others Toby let tears fall down his face scared to death that Xander would die. Suddenly the heart monitoring machine that was monitoring Xander's heartbeat began to flatline. The machine went off alarming Toby. "Xander." He said panicking.

"What's going on?" Said Doctor Gordon who walked into Xander's room after he heard Xander's heart monitor go off.

"I don't know. I was sitting with him and the machine just went off." Said Toby panicking. He watched as three other doctors came into Xander's room to assist Doctor Gordon.

"Mr. Slambrook, you're gonna have to leave." Said Doctor Gordon. Toby backed up out of Xander's room watching helplessly as Doctor Gordon and the four other doctors work on saving Xander. Nick and the other rushed up to Toby wondering what was happening.

"Toby what's going on?" Asked Madison. She watched as the doctors continue to revive Xander who's dying.

"No. What are they doing?" Asked Vida as she stepped in front of Toby. Toby made an attempted to grab her arm but she shook him off. "What are you doing to him?" She yelled crying. "XANDER. XANDER." Vida cried out screaming at the top of her lungs realizing that the doctors are trying to save him. "XANDER." She cried out her heart heavy in her chest. Bridge and Chip grabbed her as another doctor helped get Vida out of the room. Chip held Vida against the wall letting her cry in his arms. Nick held Madison as she cried out. Toby cried leaning against the wall. Bridge went over to Chip and Vida. Both are in tears. Jack held Z who cried in his arms. Syd stood by Sky who couldn't believe what was happening. He put his hands together in a praying motion hoping that Doctor Gordon could save Xander.

----------

As seconds turned into minutes, it felt like they had been sitting there for hours. It had only been an hour since Xander's heart monitor flatlined causing panic amongst Toby and the others. Vida was still sobbing softly as Chip held her. Bridge sat there with them. Madison is sitting on Nick's lap with her head on his left shoulder. Toby sat there watching he sad faces around him. Four of the faces he was familiar with. The other five weren't familiar to him but it was comforting to know that Xander has friends around him. Little did Toby know that the others hadn't been there much for Xander. Not that he allowed them to be there. Every time they asked Xander what was wrong he would never tell them. He decided to speak.

"I'm glad that Xander has you guys to look out for him." Said Toby. The others smiled a bit.

"I blame myself." Said Vida still sobbing.

"SHHH. Don't do this to yourself V." Said Chip.

"No. Xander needed me and I wasn't there for him. I totally blew him off. What kind of friend am I?" She asked not really looking for an answer. Toby watched her. He knew she felt guilty about what happened to Xander.

"Vida don't blame yourself." Said Sky. "I should've been more civil to him. I acted like a prick to him. I'm the one to blame. He never would've done this if it wasn't for the way I acted towards him." Sky said shaking his head.

"Sky." Syd said rubbing his back.

"Don't blame your self." Said Z. "Xander has had a hard life. His parents are the ones to blame for the what happened to Xander. They didn't love him. It's the reason he drank in the first place. It's the reason he's in this hospital."

"Z's right." Said Jack. "You can't blame yourself what happened to him."

"None of you should be blaming yourselves." Said Toby. "Though its nice to know that you all care about Xander, Xander's problems began before he even met any of you. Z's right." Toby said getting her name right. "His parents neglected and almost killed him. Xander is in pain physically and emotionally. I'm willing to bet that Xander told you all he was fine. I'll bet that every time you asked him if he was ok, he said I'm fine. Right?" He asked as he watched the teens before him nod their heads. "Xander said the same thing to me. I told him that he should speak with someone about how he feels but he's very stubborn. A trait he gets from his mother." Toby said. "Guys look don't blame your selves. Xander cares about you guys just as you do about him. He's not going to blame you."

"Toby you don't understand. When we all entered college, we pretty thought that things would stay the same. But we got so busy that we couldn't spend that much time together. It was crazy but whenever we did get together, Xander was included. I don't know why he felt so isolated." Said Madison.

"That's just it. We have all have things in common. Chip and Bridge are two of the smartest teens on campus. Jack, Sky and Nick became close because of basketball and Z, Syd, Maddie and myself all girls." Vida said comparing her friends. "Where did that leave Xander?" She asked the others began to understand what Xander was feeling.

"I understand trust me. I have friends from my college says that I've stayed in contact with. There were some difference between them and myself but that didn't stop me from being friends with them. I also know how demanding and challenging college can be. Again, don't blame yourselves. I don't. I know Xander won't either." Toby said trying be positive.

"I said some horrible things to him." Said Sky. "I didn't mean it."

"You weren't the only one. I said some mean things to Xander last night. Things I've never said before. No matter how angry I was at Xander, I've never said such vicious things. I never met a word of it. I was just frustrated with him. He wasn't the same person I was accustomed to seeing. It was disturbing to see him acting so weird." Said Vida. "I love him." She said without realizing she had. Everyone stared at her. Nick smirked realizing Vida had confirmed how she really felt about Xander. No two people could argue the way they did and not have feelings for each other.

Doctor Gordon opened up the door to Xander's room and stepped out of the room. Toby and the others immediately stood up.

"Doc, how is Xander." Toby asked.

"Xander stopped breathing and it caused his heart to stop. That's why the heart monitor went off." Said Doctor Gordon.

"Doc, are you saying that Xander died?" Asked Toby.

"No. That just met that he was dying. We got his heart started again so now he's stabilized, however he's still in a coma." Doctor Gordon said watching the faces of the group before him. He was amazed at how much they care for Xander.

"Doc is there anything else that can be done to help him?" Asked Toby.

"We've done all that we can. It's up Xander now." Said Doctor Gordon. "The only thing you guys can do is pray that he wakes up. Don't worry, we're going to monitor his condition carefully."

"Thanks Doctor Gordon." Said Toby as Doctor Gordon headed off followed by the other four doctors assisting him.

Toby sighed deeply. He was relieved that the doctors were able to keep Xander alive. The rest was up to him.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Asked Chip who noticed that Ben and Shelly of all people walking up to them. Vida saw them. Her sad face was replaced by anger. She began walking towards the pair. She was followed by Nick who was equally angered.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Vida asked angrily not caring whether Toby heard her curse.

"Vida we came to see how Xander was doing?" Shelly said sincerely.

"Why the hell do you care?" Vida asked angrily directing her anger towards Ben. Ben looked at her sympathetically.

"We do care." Said Shelly trying to apologize for everything. "I just want to apologize about what happened. I do care about Xander."

"The hell with you and you're apologies." Vida said pushing Shelly back. Chip stepped in front of her before the situation got out of hand.

"Vida, you have every right to be mad at us but please believe that we do care. We didn't want this for Xander." Shelly said sincerely.

"Bullshit." Said Nick. "You don't give a damn about anyone except your self. And you." He said angrily to Ben. "You piece of shit. I use to think you were my friend."

"Nick I am you're friend." Ben said putting his arm on Nick's shoulder.

_POW _was all that was heard. Nick had punched Ben in his face. Ben fell to the floor holding his jaw bleeding from his mouth. Nick stood over him.

"You're fucking cunt you know that. I told you before that Vida's like a sister to me. She's family and when you fuck with my family, you fuck with me." He said angrily. "That blow was for her. You didn't give a shit about her feelings when you were screwing with Shelly and you sure as hell didn't give a damn about Xander. Why don't you take that bitch and leave before I really hurt you." Nick finished moving away from Ben allowing him to stand up. Ben stood up holding his jaw.

"Vida, I'm truly am sorry." Said Shelly.

"You should leave now before I do to you what Nick did to Ben." Vida said. Shelly and Ben turned and left the hospital. Chip held Vida.

"You ok sis?" Asked Madison.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Said Vida.

Toby walked up to Nick who sat back down on the chair. He liked Nick a lot. Nick was a good kid. More importantly he was a good friend and a good influence on Xander. Nick always stood up for his friends and this was what Toby liked most about him. He has known Nick, Madison, Chip and Vida since they were in junior high school with Xander. It felt good to him to see them here.

"Nick." He said as Nick looked up at him. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Nick said sighing heavily.

"Who were those two teens?"

"Ben Marshall and Shelly Crane. Two of he biggest jackasses to walk god's green earth." Nick said. Toby giggled.

"Ok, what happened?" Toby asked sitting down in the empty chair next to him.

"Ben is a teammate of mine and is the player type. He began dating Vida. Shelly is a waitress at diner we all go to. Shelly was cool until she started messing with Ben. To make a long story short, Vida caught them in the act and then broke up with Ben."

"Oh boy." Said Toby.

"Yep." Nick said. "I use to think Shelly had brains. Boy was I wrong."

"What did they have to do with Xander?"

"Xander tried to warn Vida about Ben and Shelly. They're little affair started when we were in LA for the playoffs. Vida didn't listen. We all didn't listen to him." Said Nick thinking about the week they spent in LA.

"Did you guys win?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Nick said smiling.

"Awesome." Toby said nudging Nick. Nick sighed. Toby noticed this. He also watched Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge hover over Vida, Madison and Chip. "Jack and his friends seem nice."

"They are." Nick said smiling. "Jack and Sky are my teammates and my best friends. Bridge is really funny and smart. Sydney is full of life and love. She's beautiful and loves to have fun. Z is beautiful, bubbly, smart and loyal. She, Syd, Maddie and V are all very close. Chip and Bridge are dating." He said as Toby looked on.

"I'm glad you guys made friends while in college." Toby said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm glad they're in our lives. They also care about lot about Xander contrary to what he thinks."

"Xander knows you guys care about him. Like I said before, he's going through a lot emotionally and has a hard time coping. Hopefully he wakes up."

"He will. I can know he will. It's just a matter of time." Nick said standing up.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Toby asked.

"Of course I do. Xander could've given up a long time ago. Somehow he kept fighting. That's gotta account for something. He could've killed himself in high school without even telling us what happened. But he kept living. Toby I believe in him. I believe Xander will wake up." Nick said then walking over to his friends. Toby smiled feeling a sense of hope. "Hey Jack."

"What's up man?" Jack asked.

"You know, you don't have to hang around." Nick asked hoping not to sound like a jerk.

"No man it's ok. We're here for you guys." Jack said rubbing Nick's shoulder.

"I know but I think we should be alone for now." Said Nick.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes. You don't have to stay with us. Besides, we'll be here all night." Said Nick yawning. "I hope I'm not sounding like a jerk."

"No man it's ok. If you four want to be alone, we'll go. Call me when he wakes up. Ok?" Jack asked. Nick nodded. "Sky, Syd, Bridge, let's head back to dorm."

"No, I want to stay right here." Bridge said standing next to Chip.

"No it's ok." Chip said smiling reassuringly. "Go on back to dorm."

"Are you sure?" Bridge asked.

"Yes." Said Chip. "Go on."

"Ok." Said Bridge.

"You guys will call us right?" Asked Sky.

"Of course. Don't worry." Said Madison.

Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge all got up and began for the door. They had been there since ten thirty this morning and it was now four in the afternoon.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Toby." Said Syd.

"Same here Syd and its Toby." Toby said back to her. She nodded.

"See'ya." Said the group heading towards the elevator. Chip watched them get on the elevator. He was thankful that he had a great guy like Bridge as his boyfriend. He was also thankful that Jack, Z, Sky and Syd were his friends. They were great to him. They didn't judge him when they learned he was gay. In fact they embraced him lovingly because they had Bridge who is gay and could never turn against him for that. He turned and headed to comfort Vida again.

"V, you ok?" Chip asked.

"I need to be with him." She said getting up leaving the waiting room. Chip watched her.

"Where is she going?" Asked Madison.

"To be with Xander." Chip said.

"Do you think we should go with her?" Asked Nick.

"No. Let her be alone with him." Said Toby.

"I've never seen Vida this emotional before." Said Nick.

"She always hides her feelings from everyone. Why is that Maddie?" Asked Chip.

"Vida has always been this tough tom-girl who didn't take any crap from anyone." Madison said smiling. "She's always been like this."

"I think Vida is having a difficult time dealing with this because it's Xander lying in that bed fighting for his life. This is truly the first time I've ever seen Vida cry out like that. It's surprising." Said Toby.

"She's always been the strong one between the two of us." Said Madison. "She's always protecting me. I've never seen her so emotional so human before."

"Why is that?" Asked Nick. "I mean she normally keeps everything inside."

"She loves Xander." Said Toby. "Think about it. All of the things that you five have been through, she's never once got so emotional about it. Now that Xander faces death, she can't help but feel bad. The fear of losing someone close to you makes even the toughest person become an emotional basket case." He said Nick, Madison and Chip stared at him. "I also think Vida loves Xander and has for a long time. She just wouldn't allow herself to have those feelings for him. Now that she faces losing him, she's showing how she truly feels about him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida had snuck into Xander's room. She walked over to Xander's bed and sat in the chair beside his bed. She stared at the man before her. This wasn't the Xander she was accustomed to seeing. This guy lying in the bed before her was someone completely different. Xander had changed since high school. Vida now understood why. She watched him wondering why he hadn't told them what happened to him. Why did it have to come down to Xander putting his life on the line for her to understand what he was feeling? She shook her head fighting back those same tears which threatened to fall down her face again. She looked into his pale face. He looked like he was already dead. The heart monitor said otherwise though. Vida reached over and took Xander's right hand in hers and finally decided to speak to him.

"Why Xander?" She asked beginning to cry again. "Why would you want to hurt yourself?" She asked looking at him. "Why Xander?" She asked again this time raising her voice. "Was it me? Huh? I didn't mean to hurt you Xander. You didn't have to do this." She continued whaling the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Xander please wake up. Whatever problems we have we can deal with them. Just please wake up." She said then leaning over to his face and planting a small kiss on his lips. She watched to see if her kiss had any affect on him. Xander didn't move. She closed her eyes sobbing harder his hand in hers, Vida kissed his slightly warm hand. With her eyes closed, she wasn't aware that Xander's eyes had fluttered open. He was staring directly at her. With what little strength he had, he gently squeezed her hand.

She looked at him thinking she imagined Xander squeezing her hand. But she wasn't imagining it. He did squeeze her hand and has woken up. Surprised by this, the only words to escape Vida's lips were "Xander."

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter Entitled "Recovery": Xander is alive and must face the consequences for his actions. The others are relieved that Xander is awake and all apologize to him. Vida decides to stay behind to help Xander. Xander begins the recovery process but must also deal with his demons. Will be able to do it?


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Dreams

Wild Dreams

Chapter Six

Recovery

"Xander" Was all that Vida could say. She thought she might be dreaming. Xander's brown eyes flickered open. He had squeezed her hands to let her know he was alive. Vida smiled happily and relieved at the same time. She leaned over to his face and without realizing what she was doing, she had planted a kiss on Xander's lips. He smiled as much as he could through the pain. "Xander, I'm so glad you're alive." She said smiling holding his hand. Xander smiled at her unable to speak. When he tried to speak, the only thing that escaped his mouth was air. Realizing that he can't speak Vida put her finger to his lips. "You don't say anything. Just rest." She said. Xander just lays there watching Vida. He was happy to see her. He was also glad that she was the first person he saw when he awoke. Not that he wouldn't have been happy to see the others. It's just that with the way he feels about Vida, he was glad to see her. "You want to see the others?" She asked. Xander nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving the room. Xander just rested his head on the pillow feeling a lot of discomfort.

--

Vida returned to the waiting area. Chip had fallen asleep on the sofa couch along with Nick and Madison. Toby who couldn't sleep sat staring out the window. Vida went over to Toby who turned to see her behind him.

"Hey. Where have you been all night?" He asked her.

"I snuck in to Xander's room to sit with him." She said. Toby noticed the smirk on her face. "He just woke up." She said as Toby stood up.

"V don't toy with me." Said Toby praying that she was telling the truth which she was.

"I swear. He's awake. He can't talk but his eyes are open." Vida said smiling.

"Ok." Toby said rushing off to Xander's room.

"Chip." Vida said rubbing his head. "Chip get up. Xander's awake."

"What?" Chip asked waking up.

"Nick, Sis, Xander's awake." She said continuing to wake her friends and sister up from their slumber. All three slowly began to sit up. "Guys he's awake." She said as they all hurried out of the waiting area to Xander's room.

--

Toby entered Xander's room quietly. He noticed Xander lying his in bed peacefully. He crept up to his bed slowly. He stood over Xander hoping that Xander did in fact wake up as Vida said. When Xander didn't open his eyes, He sighed sadly. Startled, Xander opened his eyes to see Toby looking down at him.

"Xander." Toby said smiling. Xander looked up at him returning the smile then leaning in and giving him a small hug. "Thank god you're alive." He said almost in tears. "You had me worried." He said. Realizing that Xander couldn't speak, he sat in the chair Vida occupied moments earlier. He took Xander's hand in his. "How could you do this to your self." He asked. Xander looked away. "What if you had actually succeeded in killing yourself? How do you think I'd feel losing my son? How do you think you're friends would've felt losing their closest friend?" Toby asked as Xander wore an apologetic expression on his face. He knew what he had done and at the time thought it was the best thing to do. He knew he had been given a second chance at life. "Xander, I love you don't you know that?" Xander nodded. "Then why did you try to hurt yourself?" Xander looked away. Toby took this as this not being the best of time to discuss what happened. All he cared about was the fact that Xander was alive. The rest would take care of it's self.

"Xander." Said Madison as she, Nick, Chip and Vida entered his room. She gently hugged him then planted a kiss on his cheek. "I was so scared." She said beginning to cry. Xander smiled realizing his friends really did care for him. He saw Nick and Chip smiling happy to see their friend alive.

"You gave us a real scare man." Said Nick.

"Yeah. By the way, don't ever do that again." Said Chip as the other giggled. Xander smiled and nodded.

"Xander we know what happened to you." Said Nick. Xander opened up his mouth trying to speak and again nothing came out. "Don't speak. You need to rest you're voice." Nick continued as Xander frowned frustrated that he couldn't speak. His throat was sore from all the water that got into his lungs.

"Xand, don't you know we care about you?" Asked Madison. Xander took her hand in his. She smiled. He rubbed her hand against his cheek. Madison let a tear fall down her face. She prayed that he'd make it and he did. "We love you." She said fighting back sobs.

"You know that." Said Chip. Vida stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She now understood why Xander acted the way he did. She felt for him. She had no idea that Dr. Gordon was behind her.

"Well Mr. Bly, I see you're awake." Said Dr. Gordon going over to Xander Madison, Chip and Nick made room for the doctor to exam Xander.

"Dr. Gordon, will Xander ever speak again?" asked Chip.

"The water in his lungs was flushed out so his throat is a little sore. I'll run some tests on him before giving him any medication." Said Doctor Gordon.

"So it should be some time before he can talk again?" Asked Toby.

"I'll know more after I run some tests. In the mean time, Xander needs his rest." Said Doctor Gordon. "From the looks of things, you guys need some rest as well."

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with him." Said Toby.

"Me to." Said Vida.

"No, you need some rest." Said Madison. "We'll be back later."

"We'll bring Jack and the others by." Said Nick. Xander smiled.

Before leaving, Vida went over to him. She leaned over him and planted another kiss on his lips. Xander smirked and Vida realized the Xander she knew was slowly but surely returning to her.

"I'll see you later on today ok?" She said as he nodded.

Toby watched smiling. He liked seeing Xander Vida together. In his eyes, they are a perfect fit. Toby sat down in the chair.

--

The drive back to campus was a quiet one. Nick drove while Chip sat in the passenger seat. Madison and Vida sat in the back. Madison had her arm around Vida's shoulder as Vida slept. She was tired mentally, physically and emotionally. Knowing that Xander would live put her at ease. All four felt at ease with the way things worked out. Xander's alive and will make a full recovery according to Dr. Gordon.

--

After leaving the hospital the night before, Jack and the others came back to their dorm. Z immediately went to sleep because she was exhausted and with her being pregnant, she'd have to get rest to keep up her strength. Syd spent the night in Sky's room. Both talked about Xander and what happened to him. Both were sorry for how his life turned out. Syd vowed that when and if Xander woke up that she'd make it up to him. Though she was never mean to him, Syd always felt the need to help a friend. Sky to felt the need to make amends for the way he treated Xander and would make it up to him once he did wake up.

Jack came down to the kitchen to find Bridge sitting at the kitchen table deep in thought with a cup of coffee in his hand. Bridge was thinking about his boyfriend Chip wishing he could comfort him in his time of need. Jack smiled realizing that Bridge the guy never settles down with one man has finally found someone he loves. He decides to speak.

"Morning." Jack said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Said Bridge not bothering to look up. He realized it was Jack. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could. Z tossed and turned last night." Said Jack going over to sit across the table from Bridge.

"How she doing?"

"She's restless. We still hasn't told her parents that she's pregnant." Said Jack taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why not?"

"She's scared of their reaction." Said Jack.

"At some point she's going to have to tell them." Bridge said finishing his coffee.

"I know."

"What about you?" Bridge asked smirking. Jack caught this.

"What about me?"

"Are you afraid to get you're ass kicked by Mr. Delgado?" He asked giggling. Jack smirked.

"He won't kick my ass." Jack said.

"You sure?" Bridge asked as Jack just looked away. He wasn't sure how Mr. Delgado would take the news of his only daughter getting knocked up.

"The way I see it is this, Z and I are old enough to make our own decisions. If we decide to have a child, then that's what's going to happen. Mr. Delgado knows how I feel about Z. He'll be mad and may even want to kick my ass but he'll eventually get over it." Said Jack.

"Maybe you're right." Said Bridge. Jack nodded.

"Right about what?" Asked Sky walking into the kitchen to join them.

"We were talking about Mr. Delgado being mad enough to kick Jack's ass for getting his daughter pregnant." Bridge said as Sky chuckled.

"He'll get over it." Jack said as Sky joined them at the table after pouring himself some orange juice.

"How's Syd?" Asked Bridge.

"She's fine and sleepy." Sky said sipping his juice. He had his head down staring at the table. Jack caught this.

"Hey you ok?" Jack asked.

"I was just thinking about Xander." Sky said looking up at them. Both Bridge and Jack wore the same expressions. Guilt. "Guys, I was a complete asshole to him wasn't I?" He asked hoping that his friends didn't agree with how he was feeling.

"You don't know him the way Nick and the others do. Neither of us did." Said Bridge.

"That doesn't excuse the way I treated him." Said Sky.

"Morning." Said Syd coming over to the table.

"Morning sleepyhead." Said Jack. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty much." She said. "The others didn't get back yet?"

"No which concerns me." Said Bridge.

"Me to." Syd said. Just as she said that, Nick and the others walked into the door. "They're back." She said heading into the living with Jack, Sky and Bridge in tow.

"Hey you guys." Said Madison.

"What happened?" Asked Jack.

"Did he wake up?" Asked Sky.

"Yes." Said Nick smiling. Sky sighed. Bridge smiled hugging Chip. Jack high fived Nick as all celebrated that the fact that Xander awoke from the coma he was in. Thankfully he wasn't in the coma for a long period of time.

"I'm sorry happy that he's alive." Syd said hugging Madison.

"Me to." She said.

"V, come here." Syd said hugging Vida. Vida returned the hug.

"Hey what's all the hugging about?" Asked Z who heard all the noise in the living room and came downstairs to find out what was going on.

"Xander woke up." Said Vida.

"Thank god." Said Z sitting on the couch.

"Thank god is right." Said Jack joining his girlfriend on the couch. The others joined them back on the couch. Nick sat at the end of the couch. Madison curled up next to him. Syd curled under Sky. Chip placed his head on Bridge's lap while Bridge caressed his head. Z leaned on Jack's chest. Vida sat on the recliner by herself. All sat in silence for a second. Bridge broke the silence.

"Now that he's awoke, what happens now?"

"Don't know. I suppose the police want to talk to him." Said Nick.

"Before we left, the doctor wanted him to rest." Said Madison.

"Do you think the police will punish Xander?" Asked Chip.

"Probably. He drove off the bridge to kill himself. The bridge was damaged in the process and he may have to pay for that." Said Nick.

"One thing's for sure, Xander is lucky." Said Jack.

"Not that I want him to die but I wonder why others in the same situation always die." Said Syd.

"It simply wasn't his time to go." Said Jack.

"I'm glad it wasn't his time. I have a lot to make up for." Vida said rubbing her forhead.

"We all do." Said Nick."

--

Back at the hospital, Xander watched Toby sleep. He was glad to see that he wasn't alone. He was even happier to see Vida at his bedside when he awoke. It only confirmed what his friends had been trying to tell him. They care about him and were there for him. He realized now that Nick and the others only wanted to help him and he wouldn't let them. Now that they know what he went through as a child, he can begin to heal. He took Toby's hand in his and gently squeezed it. Toby continued to snore. Xander smiled having forgotten how Toby's snoring use to keep him up at night. "Toby." He tried to say but finding it difficult. His throat ached badly preventing him from speaking. "Toby." He said forcing the hoarse words out of his mouth. The doctor came in. Xander shook Toby.

"What?" Said Toby waking up. He noticed Doctor Gordon walking into Xander's room. "Dr. Gordon. I was just catching up on some sleep."

"It's ok." Said Dr. Gordon. "I just wanted to talk to you and Xander. I'm gonna run some tests on Xander which will help me determine how long it'll take for his recovery. I would also suggest that Xander seek out counseling services to help him sort out his issues."

"I don't need counseling." Said Xander his voice very hoarse. He cringe from the pain in his throat.

"Yes you do." Said Toby. "You need to talk about what happened."

Doctor Gordon began to examine Xander. Toby looked on.

"Xander, how you feel right now?" Asked Dr. Gordon.

"My neck hurts, my throat aches and I have splitting headache." Xander said only half joking and cringing every time he spoke.

"Ok. You're throat will ache a little. Can you feel your legs and arms?"

"Yes."

"Any pain in your back?" Asked Dr. Gordon.

"No. Just my neck, throat and head." Said Xander.

"Ok. What I'm gonna do is have a cat scan done to make sure there's no brain damage. Xander you are a lucky young man. Some people never come out of a coma. You were only in a coma for a little over 36 hours." Said Dr. Gordon who continued to examine Xander. Xander looked away. "Ok. I'm also going to give you some antibiotics to sooth your throat. It should take the antibiotics a moment to work but it'll be awhile before your throat clears up." Said Dr. Gordon.

"That's good news." Said Toby.

"Now Xander, you need to see a counselor. We have one on staff that would be willing to speak with you." Dr. Gordon said noticing Xander' facial expression. Xander really wasn't ready to talk about what happened to him. This was going to take some time. "I know that whatever happened in your life must've been traumatic for you but it's best that you talk with a therapist so that you don't feel like you have to hurt yourself anymore." Said Dr. Gordon. Xander looked away.

"Xand Dr. Gordon is right. You need professional help." Said Toby taking Xander's hand in his.

"Ok. I'll see someone." Xander said squeezing Toby's hand. Toby smiled realizing that Xander will finally be able to cope with happened to him. Maybe speaking with a therapist would help Xander after all he's been through. He needs closure.

--

Nick and Sky had arrived at the Lair to pick up the food their ordered. Mike smiled at the two teens politely. Several students had come up to them and asked about Xander. Nick and Sky both said that he'd make it. They were surprised to see that other students had cared enough about Xander to ask if he was ok. Another student gave them a card to give Xander. The captain of the football team stopped by the guys' dorm and gave them a jersey to give to Xander. The cheerleaders stopped by with cards to give to give Xander. Nick and the others were stunned by how many students actually care about Xander. Here he thought no one cared about him. It seems as though the entire campus cares about him. A lot of the students were at the party the night before and saw his outburst. Madison and the others thanked the students for their support and that Xander appreciates it.

--

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Xander was taken to the ex-ray room where the catscan was performed. Once done, Dr. Gordon, took ex-rays of Xander's throat to see if there are any infections and his knee to determine how long it would take for the knee to heal. After woods, Xander was taken back to his room. He was given something to eat and when he tried to swallow the food irritated his throat. Toby stayed to help him eat.

--

While Xander lies peacefully in his hospital bed, he can't help think about everything that has happened in his life. From the traumatic childhood to the car crash that almost ended his life. One might consider him lucky for surviving such chaos. He realized surviving this was a sign. A good sign. A sign that tells him that his life isn't over yet. That there's more of it to live. Despite what happened to him, he realizes that he's been given a second chance. He has to make up for the way he acted. Although his friends understand, he still acted like a jerk and needs to make it up to them. He especially had to make it to Vida and Nick. They were the two he was most rude to. He hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." He tried to say. In stepped Nick, Madison, Vida, and Chip. "Hey." He said smiling happy to see them.

"Hey yourself." Said Madison holding several items in her hands.

"We brought some friends to see you." Said Chip as Jack, Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge all walked into his room smiling while holding several items.

"Hey man." Said Jack smiling giving Xander a hand shake.

"Hey." Xander repeated. Z and Syd leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sky and Bridge shook his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Sky.

"Glad to be alive." Said Xander.

"We're all are glad you're alive." Said Z.

"Xander, I know you thought we didn't care about you but that's not true." Said Bridge.

"We do care about you." Said Syd.

"We're you're friends always and forever. Don't forget it." Said Jack. Xander nodded.

"I know I wasn't the friendliest of people. I want to apologize about that. I was a real prick and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Sky said apologetically.

"Apology accepted." Said Xander smiling. "Now I want to apologize to all of you." He continued as they all had confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you apologizing to us?" Asked Nick.

"I should've told you what was going with me. I kept pushing you guys away and for that I'm sorry." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us what was wrong from the beginning?" Asked Vida.

"I was afraid of what you guys would think once you found out what happened to me." Xander said looking away from them. "I felt that it was my problem and had to deal with it on my own."

"Xander, you've been dealing with this for a long time now. Didn't you think we'd want to help?" Asked Madison.

"That's the thing, I know you guys would've wanted to help me but there was nothing you could do." Xander said.

"We still could've been there for you. You could've talked to us at anytime Xander you know this." Said Vida.

"I know that now and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. What you went through was traumatic. No one here blames you." Said Nick. "Next time just talk to us. We're here for you." Xander nodded.

"What's all that stuff?" Xander almost forgetting that his friends walked into his room with gifts.

"These are cards signed by the faculty and the students." Madison said placing the cards on his nightstand. Xander was surprised at this. He noticed the balloons in Z's hands.

"We got you balloons." Said Z letting them float above her head.

"The football team gave you this jersey." Said Nick holding up the jersey.

"That is awesome." He said smiling.

"This here is huge card from all of us." Chip said smiling. Xander smiled at the teddy beard on the card holding a blue blanket. "The card says get well Xander cause you are our cuddly-wuddly." He continued as the others giggled. Xander smirked.

"I got this today." Vida said holding a small stuffed animal. She wasn't the fluffy type but this is one of the rare occasions when she did this sort of thing. "Here you go baby."

Everyone in the room stared at her stunned at what came out of her mouth. Even Xander had surprised look on his face. Did she just call him baby?

"Uh thank you V." He said as they all smirked. Vida seemed to be the only one who hadn't realized what she said.

"So what did the doctor say now that you're awake?" Asked Jack.

"The doctor thinks I should seek professional help." Said Xander.

"As in counseling services?" Asked Madison.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So then that's what you'll have to do." Said Vida.

"I don't know about that." Said Xander.

"You're going to see a counselor if I have to push you there in a wheelchair myself." Vida said forcefully. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

The door opened and in stepped Dr. Gordon along with Toby.

"Good day everyone." Said Doctor Gordon. Nick and the others waved or said a various of hellos. "Xander how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Xander said as the others giggled. Vida stood up from his bed so Doctor Gordon could exam Xander.

"Does it hurt when you try swallowing?" Asked Doctor Gordon.

"Yes."

"I just got the results of the cat scan and ex-ray."

"And." Asked Vida.

"The cat scan was negative. You don't have any major damage to you're brain, just a concussion. The ex-rays were negative as well. The bone around your vertebrae will heal completely since it's being held in place by the neck brace. The only thing I saw was a slight irritation in your throat. I'll continue to give you antibiotics for your throat. This will kill the irritation and any other infections that may occur in your throat." He said after completing his exam on Xander. "As for you're knee, it's going to completely heal."

"Doc how long will it take me to heal?" Xander asked.

"The lacerations on your face will heal in a matter of a few weeks or so. As for you leg, that will take at least six to eight months to recover. Now you suffered a concussion from the accident so I want to do four more cat scans on you to be completely satisfied that there was no brain damage. Lucky for you we were able to repair it right away. It'll be about three weeks before you can move your neck on your own. All in all Xander you're one lucky young man." Said Doctor Gordon. "I estimate that you'll heal in a matter of eight months to a year. Of course this is just a time frame. You could heal much faster than that."

"How long will I remain in the hospital?"

"Hard to say. When the tests I run on you are completed and I'm satisfied, then I'll set a date for you to leave the hospital." Doctor Gordon.

"Great." Said Xander frustrated. Vida instinctively took his hand in hers.

"Doc what about him eating. He has to eat." Said Nick.

"Well I'm gonna make sure that he's given soft food that won't irritate his throat." Said Doctor Gordon.

"Good. When can Xander begin seeing a counselor?" Asked Toby.

"We have a therapist on the eighth floor, so we'll set that up for Xander in about a week." Said Doctor Gordon.

"I'm gonna stay behind to be with you Xander." Said Vida who was holding his hand. He smiled squeezing her hand in his thankful she didn't hate him. Both smiled at each other. Neither having to read what the other is thinking. Toby and the others watched wondering how she feels about Xander. As far as Toby knew they were friends but from the looks of things, it's much more than meets the eye.

--

Late that afternoon, Jack and Z having decided to return to dorm sat down on the couch. Both were dreading telling her parents that she's pregnant but know that this call has to be made.

"You know we don't have to do this right now." Said Jack noticing how hard Z is squeezing his hand.

"I know but it has to be done. I want to get it over with." She said picking up her cell phone. She dialed her parents' house phone.

"Hola." Said a Latin woman on the phone.

"Hola mama." Said Z in Spanish. "Como estas?"

"I'm fine sweetie and you?" Kendall Delgado asked glad to hear from her daughter.

"I'm fine." Z said finding hard to contain her nerves.

"How's Jack?"

"He's ok. He's right next to me." She said as Jack looked on. "My mom says hi." She said to Jack. He waved to her. "Jack says hi mom."

"So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, we just finished our midterms."

"How'd did you do?"

"I passed with flying colors." Z said smiling.

"That's my girl."

"How's papi?"

"He's ok. He's in the living room."

"Can you get him and put him on the speaker phone on. I have something I want to tell you guys."

"Ok. Hold on." Said Kendall heading into the big living room in which her husband Danny is currently sitting watching TV on his big screen television. He's watching a soccer game with the couple's youngest child. Z's little brother fifteen year old Daniel Jr. Kendall walks over to her husband. "Danny, Lizzy's on the phone and has something to tell us." She said to him.

"Lizzy's on the phone?" Daniel Jr. Asked excitedly.

"Yep." Said Kendall. "I'm gonna put us on speaker." Kendall places the receiver on the down in it's holder and then pressed the speaker button right next to the receiver. "Sweetie can you hear us?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Z.

"Lizzy what's up chica?" Said Daniel.

"Hey chico, what's up?" Z said smiling as she catches up with her kid brother.

"How's college? Any fine ladies there?" Daniel Jr. asked.

"Yes but they're too old for you." Z said as Daniel Jr. giggled. "Is papi there?"

"I'm here princess. How are you?" Said Danny her father.

"I'm fine papi."

"How's school?"

"It's great. I passed my midterms."

"Excellent. You're a Delgado and come from smart genes." He said smiling. That last comment made Z quiet a moment. "So princess what's going?"

"She has something to tell us don't you Lizzy?" Asked Kendall.

"Um, yes." Z said fighting back her tears. Jack watched her and sensed that she needed him. He moved closer to her.

"Princess are you ok?" Asked Danny.

"Yes. I uh want to tell you guys that uh…" Z said letting the tears roll down her cheek. Before she could say anything else, she began to sob lightly.

"Hermana, what's wrong?" Asked her brother concerned for his sister. Hermana is the Spanish word for sister or sis.

"Princess, you're starting to scare us, what's wrong?" Asked Danny.

"I'm pregnant." Z blurted. She said the very words that had to escape her lips at some point. There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone.

"Oh god." Was all Kendall could say obviously angered.

"Elizabeth Jessica Delgado, are telling us that you're pregnant?" Danny asked angrily.

"Yes." Was all Z could say. Whenever her father called her by her full name it met he was pissed with her. This situation obviously made him angry with her. Z knew he was and continued to cry.

"Is Jack the father?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Put him on the phone." He said furious at the fact that Jack had gotten her pregnant. Z handed Jack her cell phone in tears.

"Hello." Jack said still holding Z's hand.

"You son of a bitch. How could you impregnate my daughter? We trusted you Jack. How could?" Danny screamed into the speaker.

"Mr. Delgado, I know you and Mrs. Delgado are upset and you have every right to be but I love Z and…" He said cut off by Danny.

"That's not the fucking point. The two of you haven't even finished school yet and you knocked up my daughter." Danny said visibly angry. "Put her back on the phone."

"Here." Jack said frowning slightly handling Z her phone back. He knew they'd act this way. It was to be expected. He watched Z and felt for her. Her parents were chewing her out.

"How could be so stupid?" Asked Kendall. "Haven't we taught you better than that?"

"Yes." Was all Z could muster between her sobbing.

"Then how could you allow this to happen?" Kendall asked a little less angry than her furious husband.

"I wasn't thinking. Mom Jack and I love each other." Z said trying to plead with her parents.

"And you two couldn't wait until after college to start your family?" Kendall asked. "How are you two going to manage school and raising a child?"

"We'll manage. We'll figure it out." Z said between sniffles.

"Jesus." Kendall said leaving the living room and heading back into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, I'm so pissed off with you. You wanna act like Jack's little whore is that? Danny asked angrily. Z sobbed on the phone hurt by her father's words to her. "I tell you what don't bring your ass home because I don't allow hoes in my house." He angrily pressed the dial button on the holster hanging up on Z.

Hurt by her father's words, Z sobbed in Jack arms. She knew her parents would be pissed off at her. Her father said some hurtful things to her. All she could do was cry thinking her parents probably hate her. Jack held her tight in his muscular arms as she cried.

--

Nick, Sky, Bridge, Chip, Syd, Madison and Vida all brought dinner to the girls dorm. Jack is still there. He and Z are spread out on the couch. She's lying in his arms after spending most of the afternoon crying. Both had decided to watch television.

"We brought dinner." Said Madison coming over to the couch.

"Good we're starving." Jack said with Z lying on his bare chest.

"Everything ok?" Asked Madison seeing Z's red eyes.

"Yeah." Said Z as she and Jack got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. "What did you guys bring from the Lair?"

"Nick and Sky are pigging out on burgers, Bridge and Chip are having pizza, V, Syd and I are having chicken sandwiches." Said Madison.

"We got you and Jack a veggie platters." Said Syd.

"Thanks." Z said sitting next to Jack at the table.

"What's wrong? You look so sad." Syd asked her surrogate sister.

"Yeah Z what's got you so down?" Asked Sky sitting next to Syd as they all began to eat.

"Nothing." Z said beginning to eat her food.

"You sure?" Asked Bridge.

"Yeah." Z she said slowly eating her food hoping it didn't make her puke. They all watched her. Jack was the only one who knew why she was so down. Z notices the faces staring at her. "What?"

"You sure you're ok?" Asked Vida.

"Guys I'm fine. Can we eat?" She asked. The others went to eating their foods.

"Guys, I was thinking about spring break. I really don't want to go anywhere." Said Vida.

"HMM, could this be that you want to be close to Xander?" Chip teased her. Vida gave him a playful shove.

"I want to help him get better." She said.

"I'll bet." Said Madison they all giggled.

"I'm serious. I want to be there for him. The way I should've." She said as the others looked at her. "I feel bad that I wasn't there for him."

"We all weren't but how could we be when he didn't tell us what was wrong in the first place." Said Nick.

"It's not just that. I realize I made a mistake with Ben. Xander was right about him the whole time. I wouldn't listen." Said Vida as she placed her sandwich down on the plate.

"Come on sis, stop blaming yourself. Xander doesn't blame you. Look, he's ok now and we can spend time with him. He's going to recover and will be his same old self again." Madison said with her arm around Vida's shoulders. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"You're right." She said picking up her chicken sandwich taking another bite.

"It is a good idea to just stay here and help Xander out. He's going to need the support." Said Nick.

"Z and I plan to stay on campus as well." Jack said eating a carrot.

"I thought you two were going home for the break?" Asked Bridge.

"Change of plans." Said Z.

"Oh." Said Bridge. Something about the way Z said that told Bridge and Syd who was watching Z noticed that something was wrong. Syd would find out later.

"We all know one thing though." Said Chip.

"What's that?" Asked Sky.

"Vida wants to be Xander's lover." Chip said teasing her again. The others giggled as Vida shoved him again.

--

In the week to follow, Xander had begun to recover. The irritation in his throat began to subside making it easier for him to eat sold foods again and to speak. He was able to get out of bed but needs a wheel chair to get around. Toby who is staying at hotel has been by the hospital every day to see him. Vida had stopped by every day to bring him comic books and would read them to him. Toby would watch her with Xander. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Vida had strong feelings for Xander.

Today exactly a week and a half later, Xander is sitting in his wheelchair with the brace still around his neck. It's a bit a smaller version though seeing as though Xander is able to move his neck slightly. He is sitting with a male doctor name Dr. Henry Crown.

"Dr. Crown, I don't know why I'm here." Xander said playing with fingers.

"Do you feel you need to be here?" Asked Dr. Crown.

"I was told to come." Said Xander. "I don't really think I should be here."

"Why don't you think you should be here Xander?" Asked Dr. Crown.

"Because, I don't have a problem."

"You believe only people with problems come to see counselors?"

"Yep."

"Not everyone has to have a problem to see a counselor Xander." Said Dr. Crown.

"Oh."

"In fact, most people just need to talk." Dr. Crown watched Xander and realized that Xander was a little uncomfortable. "You look a little uncomfortable."

"Just a little." Xander said not really in the mood to talk.

"Xander, do you like sports?" Dr. Crown asked trying to get Xander to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite sport?"

"I like basketball, skate boarding, baseball and football."

"You have a favorite sports team?"

"Well my favorite basketball team is the LA Lakers, my favorite skateboarder is Kelly Sheckler, my favorite baseball team is the Yankees and my favorite football team is the San Diego Chargers." Said Xander.

"Boy you are a fan." Dr. Crown said smirking. Xander smiled lightly.

"Are you a sports fan?" Asked Xander beginning to open up.

"Yes. My favorite teams are the Houston Rockets, The Oakland A's and the 49ners. I'm not into skateboarding." He said as they both chuckled. "Have you ever been to any games?"

"One when I was fifteen, Toby took to me to see the Chargers play."

"I'll bet you had a good time?"

"Yeah it was fun."

"Did your dad ever take you to sporting events?" Dr. Crown asked him. Xander's smiled disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't." Xander getting angry.

"At some point you're going to have to deal with what happened to you Xander." Dr. Crown said as Xander looked away. "If you talk about it, you'll be able to heal from your inner pains. Other wise you'll continue to hurt."

"What if I never feel better?" Xander asked.

"You'll never know unless you try." Dr. Crown said as Xander looked away. Xander knew Dr. Crown was right but he wasn't quite ready to deal with what happened to him. He had so much pain pent up in his system and didn't know how to deal with it.

"My father never took me anywhere." Said Xander.

"Why?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember about him was the way he treated me and my mother."

"How did he treat you and your mother?"

"Bad. I remember him beating on her and me." Xander said closing his eyes to force away the tears. "I can't talk about it anymore." He said opening his revealing a tear.

"Ok how about we pick this up tomorrow at 2pm?" He said writing Xander's name in his book. Xander could only nod slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm."

"Ok." Said Xander wheeling himself out of Dr. Crown's office.

"Everything ok?" Asked Vida.

"Yeah. Can you take me back to my room please?"

"Ok." Said Vida as she got behind his wheelchair and pushed him taking him back to his room.

--

Vida returned to the girls dorm. Syd is propped up on the couch with her stuffed animal Mr. Peanuts. Madison is typing on her note book computer. Z is sitting in front of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about what her father said to her. His words still bothered her.

"Hey." Said Vida going over to sit never to Madison.

"How's Xander?" Asked Syd.

"Getting stronger everyday." Vida responded. "Hey Z." She said to her but Z didn't respond. "Z." She called to her but she didn't answer. "What's with her?"

"Z." Syd called to her.

"What?" Z said brought out of her thoughts.

"You ok?" Asked Vida.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Z said getting up and heading over to the couch with Syd.

"About?" Asked Madison.

"About my parents. I told them about my being pregnant." Z said as all three girls looked at her.

"How did that go?" Asked Syd.

"Let's just say they were pissed off." Said Z.

"Wow."

"My father called me Jack's whore." Z said hurt.

"Ouch." Said Vida.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that." Said Madison.

"Yeah, you're his daughter. He's just mad and needs some time to cool off." Said Syd.

"Yeah." Z said with her head down. Syd put her arm around her shoulder.

"Look their you're parents and wants what's best for you. I know you're dad didn't mean to say what he said. Give them time to deal with you being pregnant." Said Madison.

"Besides, you and Jack are old enough to do what ever you want to do. They are going to have to deal with it." Vida said trying comfort Z. Z smiled knowing that her friends were right.

"Thanks guys." Z said feeling a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away as Vida and Madison join her and Syd on the sofa to hug her.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." Said Madison hugging Z.

"I know." Z said as she looked at her three best friends thanking god everyday that she has them in her life.

--

Chip was the first to awake the next morning. Only a week left before school resumes so he figured it was time that he thought about his classes for the second semester of his junior year. He's sitting in the kitchen eating buttery toast. Something he hadn't done before dating Bridge. Chip and Bridge talked about doing something nice for Xander when he was able to come out of the hospital. He was discussing possible ideas for a party for Xander but Bridge fell asleep on him. Chip went ahead and jotted down some ideas but he himself isn't the party planning type. He needed help. Then it hit him. He needed Syd's help. She was the expert in party planning. Putting his toast down, he picked up the cordless phone and dialed Syd's cell number.

Syd had just woken up. Having nothing to do today, she had planned on going to the hospital with Sky to see Xander. She turned on her television when her phone rang.

"Hello." She said barely awake.

"Morning sunshine." Said Chip smiling.

"Chip, why are you calling me this early?"

"Because I was thinking about Xander." He said chomping on a piece of toast.

"And?"

"I was talking to Bridge last night and I want to do something special for him when he comes out of the hospital." Chip said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok. So what did you have in mind?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure. I was thinking of a party but I don't know the first thing about throwing parties. I figured since you're the expert, I'd call you."

"That's a good idea." Syd said excitedly.

"That's why I called you." Said Chip.

"Good, good. Do you know when Xander is going to be released from the hospital?"

"I think in another week or so. I'm not sure. I'll find out today when I go to see him."

"Sky and I will be there as well. Listen don't tell the others about the party until we know when he's going to be released. Ok."

"My lips are sealed." Chip said smiling. "Later."

"Bye." She said as they both hung up their phones. Syd climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom shutting the door excitedly. If it was one thing Syd loved to do and that was party. She showered thinking up some ideas for Xander's party.

--

Xander who was sleeping peacefully felt a hand on his. His eyes opened up and he felt the sharp sting from the sun beaming through his window. It took him a moment to adjust to sun in his eyes. He turned to see who was holding his hand and was surprised yet happy to see her beautiful face. She smiled at him using her other hand to rub his cheek.

"You know visiting hours don't start until 10am." He said smiling at her.

"I wanted to be the first to see you." She said.

"How did you get in?"

"I snuck in." Said Vida smiling mischievously. "You're getting out of here soon."

"Yeah I can't wait. My neck and leg still hurt but I feel so much better." He said smiling. "V, can I ask you something?" Xander asked.

"Sure."

"Now that you know how I feel about you, why have you been spending so much time with me?" He asked. The question threw Vida off. Her smiled faded a bit. She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Xander, we've known each other a long time. We're friends and always will be." She said rubbing his hand. "I'm here because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. You have every right to date whoever you want to date. Even if it's Ben." He said looking away from her.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm not with Ben anymore." She said frowning slightly. Xander turned to meet her eyes.

"Why?" He asked as if he really cared.

"You were right. He was cheating on me with Shelly."

"How did you find out?"

"I kind of caught them in compromising position." She said beginning to play with his fingers. Xander took his left index finger and gently began to rub her right cheek.

"Hey. It's his lost." Xander said to her. Vida smiled realizing that she was falling hard. Not for Ben but for Xander. A part of her has always liked Xander in a romantic way. Because the two of them fought a lot, she often shook away those feelings. However when Xander started acting weird and being a jerk to her, this made her upset and she didn't want anything to do with him. Though she didn't want to lose his friendship, she still didn't deserve the kind of treatment he gave her. When she finally was able to tell her how he felt, she was stunned. Grant it he was drunk at the time but he still let his feelings be known to her. Vida at that moment began to doubt her relationship with Ben because of her loyalty to Xander. She realized at that moment that she wasn't in love with Ben but lusted over him as did every other girl. Ben only confirmed this when she caught him in bed with Shelly. She cried realizing that Ben was nothing but a dog and that her heart was broken. When Xander ended up in a car wreck and hospitalized, she felt even worst scared at losing a friend and a possible lover. "I love you so much." He said to her.

"I love you to." She said as her smile returned to her. He smiled at her continuing to rub her cheek. Vida continues holding his hand. "I'm sorry." She said feeling the guilty return.

"For what?"

"For not being there when you needed me. For standing you up that night." She said then kissing his hand.

"Don't worry about that." He said rubbing her cheek. "I've forgiven you. Besides, I was acting like a complete idiot. I would've stood myself up." He said.

"Xander why didn't you tell me what happened to you?" She asked him softly.

"I didn't want to talk about it." Xander said looking away from her. "I still don't."

"Are you at least talking to you're therapist about it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He lied. He hadn't told Dr. Crown about his past and planned to keep it that way.

"Xander, promise me that if you ever want to talk about anything, you'll come to me." Vida asked him.

"I promise." He said as she smiled sighing. Xander smiled. He was happy to have Vida at his bedside. He wondered if Vida's affections for him are real. In the past the two would come to verbal blows but since they've entered college, they're verbal disputes have simmered. Both had become quite close. That almost changed due to the way he was acting. When he decided that he would attempt to end his life, it didn't work out. Now he finds himself in the hospital with injuries that have since been repaired and he is healing from. Though his neck and leg are still injured, Xander feels a little better. He now has to deal with what happened to him all those years ago. Questions is will he be able to?

To Be Continued!!

_Next Chapter "Salvation"__: The teens return to school for the second semester of their junior year. Syd and Chip plan a party for Xander. Jack, Nick and Sky make certain that Xander attends AA meetings. Xander is finally able to talk about what happened years go. Jack and Z get some unexpected news about their baby and they get unexpected visitors. Ben tries apologizing to Vida who turns him away. The party takes place. Xander and Vida have some alone time. _


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Dreams

Wild Dreams

Chapter Seven

Salvation

Spring break went as fast as it came. It was time for the students to return to campus to start the second semester of their junior year. Jack and the others had picked out their classes for this semester. Vida and the others continued to visit Xander at the hospital. Doctor Gordon said that Xander could be back on campus in a few more days. As for the semester, the teens began their course load. Nick had gotten into the pre-med class. Jack, Sky and Vida had begun taking business class. Z had been one of ten pre-law students. Madison had gotten into a teaching class with Syd. Bridge and Chip are taking advanced computer classes. Xander was laid up in the hospital hating every moment he's there.

--

"It's just frustrating." Xander said while seated in the wheelchair talking to Dr. Crown in his office.

"What's frustrating?"

"Not being able to go to school. Attend classes. I have to play catch up." He said angered.

"Well you're health is more important than school." Said Dr. Crown.

"True. I suppose I did this to myself." Xander said looking out the window. Since their last visit, Xander has been making some progress.

"Why do you feel you brought this on yourself?"

"Because I'm the one who got drunk, acted like an ass to my friends, drove my stupid car off the bridge and ended up the hospital. I blame myself for this." Xander said angrily. Dr. Crown watched him wondering what Xander was really feeling.

"In our last session, you started telling me about your parents. Are you ready to talk about what happened?" Xander nods realizing that it's time to finally put what happened to him to rest. He needs closure.

"My father was a business man who owned a company. He made a lot of money and he was good at his job. However, he was a lousy parent. I remember asking him to take me to ball games or just to spend time with me. He didn't want to. He hated being around me." Xander said the anger rising in his voice. "He'd come home drunk and would hurt my mom and myself. There were days when he wouldn't come home at all. When he did he'd wale on us. I never understood why he beat me and my mom." He said as Dr. Crown listened carefully.

"What happened to them?" Asked Dr. Crown.

"My father killed my mother as I watched." Xander said feeling the tears build up in his eyes. "He had been drinking again. When he came home he was messed up. He and mom got into an argument and he assaulted her." Xander said letting the tears fall down his cheeks. "I tried to intervene and paid the price. My father beat me until I bled. My face was bloody mess. Mom tried to help me and dad attacked her again. He then pulled out a knife and stabbed her repeatedly. I watched my mother die." Xander sobbed. Dr. Crown watched him beginning to understand what Xander was going through. "My father would've killed me except that I ran to his bedroom and tried to barricade the door. I found my father's gun in the closet along with the bullets and loaded the gun. He was finally able to get through the door. He was holding the same knife that he used to kill my mother. He was going to stab me. As he got closer to me holding the knife, I closed my eyes and fired three rounds. When I opened my eyes, he was dead. I was alone." Xander said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What happened next?"

"I ran out of the house. The police were there and Toby. I ran into his arms when I saw him." Xander said.

"I'm so sorry you had such a traumatic childhood." Said Dr. Crown. "You've obviously held on to this for a long time."

"Yeah. What's weird is that I'm fine and then the anniversary of their deaths come back and the pain hurts ten fold." Xander said as the tears continue to fall.

"Were you drunk the night of the accident." Dr. Crown said choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. I was told by my friends what an ass I made of myself." Xander said wiping the left over tears from his face.

"What happened to you was unbelievably traumatizing experience for you, but Xander you're going to have to figure out a way to cope with what happened." He said as Xander nodded. Dr. Crown glanced at his watch. "It appears that our time is up for today. Xander I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you were finally able to tell me what happened. What you experienced was painful but you have to believe that now is the time to heal. Think about it." Dr. Crown said as Xander nodded again. He understood that he needed to heal and get past what happened. Xander felt better having finally talked about it.

--

After class had ended, Vida headed to the lair. She had been hungry all morning but didn't eat a thing. Business class was great and she was amazed at how much information there was about the subject. She definitely was going to love the class. However, once she left, her mind wondered and she couldn't help but think about Xander. She thought about their conversations and how much she was falling for him. Despite their friendship, Vida was starting to realize that the guy she was met to be with was right in front of her the whole time. Sitting at a table in the corner, Vida was too deep in her thoughts and hadn't realized that Madison had just walked up to her table.

"Hey." Madison said snapping her out of her thoughts. Vida looked up. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Vida said smiling.

"So I take it you're business class went well?" Madison asked.

"Yes. It was awesome. I never knew it took a lot of work to run a business."

"I know. If you need tips ask Toby."

"Yeah right. I forgot he owns a record shop." Vida said skimming through her business book.

"It's been a few years since we worked there." Said Madison. Vida nodded. Madison noticed her sister was skimming through the book and wondered what she was thinking. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Vida answered.

"What were you thinking about when I walked in?"

"I was thinking about Xander." Said Vida. Madison smirked. "Don't give me that look." Vida said smirking back at her sister.

"Vida loves Xander." Madison teased. Vida looked away. Her smirk disappearing a little. Madison saw this and knew not to continue teasing her. "Come on sis you're not still blaming yourself are you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I…" Vida said unable to find the right words.

"What?"

"I realize that I made a mistake dating Ben. I mean he was charming, sweet and a great lover but he wasn't a one woman kind of guy." Vida said as Madison stared at her.

"How do you really feel about Xander?" Madison asked.

"Honestly?" She asked. Madison nodded. "I love him. Now I realize I always have."

"I knew you two had a thing for each other." Madison said as Vida smirked again. "I mean come on how much fighting and arguing can two people do?" She asked as a rhetorical question. Vida agreed.

"One thing's for sure, I'm going to make it up to him. Xander and I are going to spend more time together. I have to make it up to him." She said.

"Sis, you know how Xander feels about you. You don't need to do this."

"I want to." She said as Madison took her hand in Vida's. She understood how Vida felt. She felt the same way. Though they're happy he's alive, the guilt was still there. In time the guilt would subside.

--

Chip and Syd went to the mall to do some shopping at the party store. Syd had jotted down some ideas on kind of party to throw for Xander. Chip who wasn't the party planning type tagged along because he was the one who came up with the idea. Both talked about the party theme and picked out decorations for the party. Once done they headed back to the girls dorm.

"So Syd tell me again what the theme is going to be?" Chip asked.

"The theme for Xander's party is 'Welcome Home Xander'." She said as they walked returned to the girls dorm.

"Why can't we tell the others?"

"We can tell them, just not yet." Said Syd placing the bags down.

"This is going to be so awesome. Xander's going to love this." Said Chip smiling.

"Yes it will be. We're going to have it here." Said Syd smiling.

"There's one problem." Said Chip. Syd turned to him. "We still don't know when Xander's going to be released from the hospital."

"A momentary set back. No sweat. Vida is going to see Xander so we'll ask her." Said Syd.

"Excellent." Chip smiled and they sat down on the couch talking about the party.

"What about the food? What shall we have?" Syd asked.

"Well if I know Xander he's going to want burgers and fries."

"Great we can have burgers, fries, of course drinks." Said Syd writing these items down.

"No liquor." Chip said.

"Right no liquor. We can have cake."

"Syd, why don't we get Mike to make the food and the beverages and we could have the party there." Said Chip.

"You're a genius." She said. "We'll have the party at the Lair. I'll talk to Mike."

"Cool." Chip said as they continued to plan Xander's Welcome Home party.

--

Jack found Z sitting at a table in the library. She had wanted to be alone to study and look over her new pre-law book. Z's dream to become a lawyer was right on course and she intended to see her dream come true. Z still had her father's comments on her mind. "If you want to be Jack's little whore than so be it." Z shut her book angrily unable to focus on her studies. She had no idea that her boyfriend was watching her. He walked up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" He asked smiling at her.

"Hey there." She said faking a smile. Jack noticed it and knew immediately that she was still thinking about what her father said to her.

"You still thinking about what your father said?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't worry baby. It'll be ok." He said sitting down next to her. Z smiled as Jack took her hand in his. He always knew how to comfort her. "How did your pre-law class go?"

"It was cool. A lot of the stuff in this book I know already." She said sighing.

"So this will be a breeze for you." Said Jack.

"Yeah."

"Well when you pass pre-law, after college I'll put you through law school." Jack said smiling.

"That would be great."

"How you feeling?" How's the baby?" Jack asked concerned for the mother to be.

"I'm fine. The baby is fine." She said.

"You're not feeling nauseas?"

"No honey I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Z said. Jack stared at her.

"I worry about you baby."

"I'm ok." Z said as Jack kissed her hand. "I'm just worried that my dad will never forgive me."

"He'll come around baby. You'll see."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Z asked a little irritated that Jack wasn't worried.

"Who says I'm not?" He asked as she looked away. "Z listen, I know you're worried about your parents forgiving you but they will. They're angry right now and will be for a little while. I believe they'll get past it."

"Your mother seemed to be fine with it."

"She's always been calm about everything. She's the reason for my calm demeanor." Jack said flashing Z a reassuring smile. "Things will be ok. I promise. Ok?"

"Ok." She said smiling as they kissed. Z was grateful to have Jack in her life. He always knew what to say or do to comfort her. She smiled at him knowing and believing that things would be ok. She leaned on Jack's chest. "How was business class?"

"It was easy. People say that the business world is hard but I say a smart person can run a successful business. All you need is a great idea."

"That's true. I never took you for the business type."

"Well I want to have something to fall back on. Just incase basketball doesn't work out." Jack said hating to think of the possibility.

"Yeah but you'll get drafted. I'm willing to bet that you'll be drafted by the New York Knickerbockers." She said smiling.

"At this point, I don't care where I'm drafted. I just want to play ball." He said rubbing Z's belly. "I love you Z."

"I love you to Jack." She said leaning back on his chest.

--

Two weeks had passed by and Xander was itching to get out of the hospital. Toby had spoke with a detective who was assigned to the case. The detective told Toby that they've decided to drop the case and that Xander was instructed by the district attorney to attend AA meetings for six months and would report this to his counselor Dr. Crown. Toby had told Vida and Chip about his release and Chip got his clothes together to bring to Xander.

Vida and Chip made their way into the hospital. Chip holding a duffle bag filled with Xander's clothing headed up to the sixth floor smiling excitedly. Vida was a especially excited because it met that she'd be able to spend more time with Xander. They headed down the hall towards his room. Toby is in Xander's room talking to him.

"I spoke with the detective that was assigned to your case." Toby said as Xander stared at him.

"What did he say?"

"That they aren't charging you with anything but you have to attend AA meetings for six months. Dr. Crown knows about this and will keep up with your sessions. In fact Dr. Crown gave me the name of a place you can you attend your meetings." Xander nodded.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Xander said sitting up in his hospital bed. He was able to move his neck after the doctor removed the neck brace. Xander still sports a band aid on his neck to cover up the scar he had from the surgery. His knee remains in a cast. "When are Chip and V getting here?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." Toby said. Just as he said that both Chip and Vida walked into Xander's room. "See." He said smiling.

"Hey there." Vida said smiling at Xander who winked back at her.

"I'm gonna talk to Dr. Gordon to get your discharge papers." Said Toby as he left the room.

"Hey buddy, you ready to leave this place?" Chip asked.

"You know it." Xander said sitting up on his bed.

"Here's you're clothes." Chip said handing him the duffel bag filled with his clothes.

"Thanks Chip."

"No problem bud. We'll let you get dressed." Chip said as He and Vida stepped out of the room and closed the door allowing Xander to get dressed. Seeing as how the weather was nice, sunny and warm out, Chip had brought Xander's warm weather clothing. He brought Xander's blue NewYork Knicks warm up pants, his blue t-shirt and his white sneakers. He also brought Xander his socks and blue stripped boxers. Xander was careful putting his clothes on. Lucky for him his warm up pants stretched and he was able to fit the brace on his knee into his pants. Doctor Gordon had given Xander a smaller knee brace.

"Vida." Xander called to her.

"What's wrong?" She said entering his room.

"I need a little help with my socks and sneakers." He said.

"Say no more." Vida said going over to him. She took his socks and placed them on each of his feet. She then carefully put his sneakers on to his feet tying the shoelaces. "There how's that feel?"

"Comfy." Xander said smiling happy that he's going to leave. Chip entered the room holding Xander's crushes.

"These bad boys are yours until you're knee is completely healed." Said Chip.

"I know." Said Xander.

It took at least an hour before Dr. Gordon drawn up and signed the discharge papers. Once done, Dr. Gordon along with Toby walked back into Xander's room.

"Xander, I'll bet you're ready to leave this place?" Asked Dr. Gordon.

"You know it Doc." Said Xander as they giggled.

"Your recovery period is remarkable although you still have time before the knee and neck are completely healed."

"I know doc and I promise to take care of myself while I recover." Said Xander. Dr. Gordon nodded. "I want to thank you for saving my life doc."

"You don't have to thank me Xander. Just make sure you continue seeing Dr. Crown and attend AA meetings. Ok." He said as Xander nodded.

"Don't worry Doc, we'll see to it that he does." Said Vida as Chip nodded.

"Good. You're free to go." Said Dr. Gordon. The nurse came into room with a wheel chair.

"What's that for?" Xander asked.

"It's standard procedure. Whenever a patient leaves the hospital, we escort them to the exit in this beautiful wheelchair." The nurse said as Xander smirked.

"Alright." Said Xander as he carefully stood up from the bed. The nurse placed the wheelchair right behind him so he could sit in it. Xander sat down and glanced at the hospital room one last time. "I'm ready to go." He said as the nurse got behind the wheelchair and they all left the room.

--

Z stares at her belly in the bathroom mirror. She's now four months pregnant and looks as though she's about due. Concerned about this she heads downstairs to the living room and sees Jack and Syd sitting on the couch. Both are studying.

"Guys, do I look bigger to you?" She asked. Both Jack and Syd looked up at each other then at Z.

"Babe, you're pregnant, you're suppose to be bigger." Said Jack.

"I know but I shouldn't be showing this much. I look like I'm about due." Z said rubbing her belly.

"Now that you mention it, you do look bigger than four months." Said Syd.

"What am I gonna do?" Z asked worried. "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

"Baby calm down." Said Jack walking up to her. "Why don't we go see Dr. Henson?" Jack said rubbing her belly.

"Ok. I have an appointment with him today anyway."

"So why don't we go now and see him ok?" Said Jack grabbing both of their jackets.

"Yeah your right." Said Z. "Syd we'll be back."

"Ok." Said Syd watching Jack and Z leave their dorm.

--

About forty-five minutes later, Toby's car pulled up to the curb of the guys' dorm. Chip and Vida climbed out of the car. Xander slowly got out of the car. Vida gave him his crutches. Chip grabbed Xander's duffel bag as they all headed for the door. Chip opened up the door. On the couch was Nick, Madison, Bridge and Sky.

"Guess who's home?" Chip said as Xander using his crutches entered the guys' dorm.

"Hey man." Nick said smiling going over to give Xander a big hug.

"Sup bro?" Xander said smiling glad to be out of the hospital.

"Hey there." Said Madison giving Xander a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Glad to be out of the hospital." Xander smiling.

"What's up man?" said Bridge shaking Xander's hand.

"It's good to see you up and around again." Said Sky hugging Xander.

"Thanks man." Said Xander.

"Come here, sit down." Said Vida as Xander headed for the couch. He was happy to be back on dorm. He looked around realizing it had sometime since he last seen the dorms. "Where's Jack, Z and Syd?" Asked Vida.

"I just talked to Syd. She's still on dorm but Jack and Z went to see her doctor. She's concerned there's something wrong with the baby." Said Sky.

"Is she ok?" Xander asked concerned for Z and Jack.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's just a precautionary measure." Said Madison.

"Right." Said Xander.

"So now that you're out of the hospital, what do you wanna do?" Nick asked.

"I want to eat. I'm starving. That hospital food is nasty." Xander said as the others laughed.

"I'll make you my famous toast." Said Bridge as he and Chip went into the kitchen.

--

At Dr. Henson's office, Z and Jack are sitting in the waiting area. Z is staring down at her stomach as she rubs her very pregnant belly. Jack was reading a sports magazine when he noticed Z's facial expression. He turned to her.

"Babe you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm worried about the baby." She said still rubbing her belly. "I'm worried that something is wrong. Did I eat too much and gain more weight than I was suppose to?" She asked as Jack just stared at her unable to answer. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Sweetie don't worry about it. We're gonna get the sonogram done and we'll know what's going on with the baby Ok?" Jack said taking Z's hand in his. Z nodded.

"Ms. Delgado." Said the receptionist. Z got up along with Jack and headed for the receptionist desk. "Dr. Henson will see you now."

"Thank you." Said Jack as Z took his hand and led him into Dr. Henson's office.

"Elizabeth, Jack how are you two?" Asked Dr. Henson seated behind his desk.

"Hey Doc." Said Jack.

"Hi Dr. Henson." Said Z.

"What's going on?" Asked Dr. Henson.

"Well Doc. I'm only four months pregnant and I look like a beach whale. I'm wondering if maybe I over ate or did something to the baby." Z said almost panicking.

"Calm down. You are a little bigger than you should be for just four months." Said Dr. Henson.

"Is this normal?" Asked Jack.

"It depends on the mother to be. Since Z's normal weight is 115lbs, she shouldn't be this big." Said Dr. Henson. "However we can take a look and see what's going on. Maybe the baby is eating everything mom eats." Said Dr. Henson. "Follow me." He said as Jack and Z left the office with Dr. Henson walking down the hall to a big room with a machine in it. "Ms. Delgado, why don't you take your jacket off and sit up on the table." Z does exactly what is asked of her. She took off her jean jacket handing it to Jack. Then sat up on the table. "Ok, Ms. Delgado lean back on the table." She does. "Now this is what's going to happen, I'm going to rub a lubricant substance on your belly. The machine you see before you will be turned on and you'll be able to see the baby. Ok." Z nodded. Dr. Henson put the lubricant substance on Z's belly. "Jack turn the lights off please." Jack turns the lights off as Dr. Henson turns the machine on. Using the handheld transducer, Dr. Henson guided the transducer around Z's belly. A picture came up on the screen. "Hey there's the little guy." Said Dr. Henson smiled. Z smiled. Jack stared at the screen amazed at how clear the picture was. "Wait a minute." Said Dr. Henson.

"What's wrong?" Z asked worried. "What's wrong with the baby?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby but I know why you're bigger than you should be at the time in your pregnancy." Said Dr. Henson.

"Why's that doc?" Asked Jack.

"She's having twins." Said Dr. Henson.

"Oh my god." Was all Z could say. Jack stared the doctor shocked.

"Doc are you sure?" He asked.

"See the two heads four eyes, twenty fingers, twenty toes, two noses, two sets of feet, two pair of lips and two pair of penises." Said Doctor Henson smiling.

"They're going to be boys?" asked Jack excitedly.

"That's right Jack. You're a soon to be daddy of twin boys." Said Dr. Henson.

"YEEEAAAHHH." Jack cheered. "The male race lives on." He said smiling. Z gave him a mocking look. "You hear that baby we're having boys." He said still excited.

"Oh my god." Said Z. She stared at the screen and at the faces of her two boys.

"Elizabeth, the babies are doing fine. You have nothing to worry about." Said Doctor Henson as Z breathed a sigh of relief. "You must now begin planning to welcome in your little bundles of joy."

"Yeah." Said Jack.

"You have names picked out for them?" Asked Doctor Henson.

"Not yet." Said Jack. "But we'll discuss it." Z nodded.

"Ok." Said Dr. Henson. Now that you know nothing is wrong, relax and take care of your self ok?" Z nodded. "Good. Now get dressed and head home. You're going to be fine."

"Thanks doc." Said Z realizing she had nothing to worry about.

"You're welcome." Said Dr. Henson as he left the room.

"Twins." She said staring her boyfriend.

"Yep." Said Jack watching Z place her jacket back on after removing the gel from her belly. Jack smiled.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Z asked smirking.

"Yes. I love you and our children." Jack said wrapping his arms around Z's waste. Both of them kissed. "Let's go tell the others." He said as the left the doctor's office.

--

Xander was happy to be back on dorm. Syd had shown up after her class ended to see Xander and gave him a big hug. She began talking to Chip quietly about the party. Bridge had fixed Xander his famous buttery toast while Chip made his famous pancakes. Xander was enjoying the company of his friends. Sky walked over to Xander holding his championship jersey.

"Hey uh Xander." He said as Xander looked up at him flashing that smile. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted."

"No worries mate. We're friends." Xander said extending his hand to him.

"Best friends." Said Sky shaking Xander's hand. "I wanted to give you something." He said handing Xander his jersey.

"What's this?" Xander said looking at it. "Is this your championship Jersey?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Sky.

"Dude, I can't accept this." Xander said realizing how special Sky's championship jersey is."

"It's ok. Our friendship means more to me that's why I want you to have it." Said Sky.

"AHH man." Said Xander said as he and Sky shook hands again. "Thanks man I appreciate it."

"No problem bro." Said Sky.

--

Vida exited her last class for the evening. She was in a happy mood. She was relieved that Xander had survived such an ordeal and that the fact that he had recovered and is happy to have him on campus again. They had spent the afternoon together as the others teased her. Coming from another of her classes, Vida was all smiles. She couldn't wait to see Xander. She hadn't realized that she'd fall this hard for him. Her smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Ben was standing there waiting on her.

"Hey Vida." Ben said softly.

"What do you want?" Vida asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"I don't want your apology." she said angrily.

"I heard Xander's out of the hospital." Ben asked. "How is he?"

"He's fine." She said nastily. "Why do you care anyway?"

"V, I never met to hurt you. I'm truly sorry." Ben said.

"Whatever." Vida said turning to walk away from Ben but he grabbed her arm. "Get off me." She said yanking her arm away from him. "You don't get to touch me ever again."

"I understand you're angry but I just…"

"Fuck you Ben." Vida said almost on the verge of tears. "I liked you a lot and I thought I could trust you but you fucked it up. You cheated on me with Shelly of all people." She yelled.

"Vida I'm sorry." Ben said trying to apologize.

"I don't care for your apologies Ben. I want you to leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again understand." She said then walking away from him. Ben just watched her. He knew she was still upset. She had every right to be. He hurt her. He used her for sex and when he got what he wanted, he bailed. From this point on, Vida didn't want anything to do with him.

--

Jack and Z are sitting in the living room looking at a book of baby names for their twin boys. Since returning from the doctor's office, Z had gotten hungry. The two decided to have lunch at the lair and Z pigged out. She ate a bacon cheese burger, fries, pickles and strawberry shake. Jack watched her amazed that she can eat all that food and look good doing so. The two returned to dorm.

"I want one of our sons to be named after you." Z said.

"Ok. That takes care of one of them. What do we name the other?"

"It's gotta start with the letter E." Z said. "What about Eric?" She asked. Jack frowned. "Not Eric. Elliott?" She said as Jack frowned again. "Ok not Elliott. What about Elijah?" Jack shook his head no. "Then you come up with something better." She said annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Evan." Jack said as Z stared at him smiling.

"That's perfect." Z said as the door bell rang. "Who could this be?" She asked.

"I'll see." Said Jack as he got up and opened the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Degado." He said.

"Jack." Said Danny. "Is Lizzy here?"

"Yes sir. Come in." He said as both Danny and Kendall walked into the girls' dorm. "Sweetie you're parents are here." He said as Z stood up.

"Mom, Dad." Z said surprised to see them.

"You certainly have grown out." Said Kendall shocked that her daughter is already showing.

"Hi papi." Z said as Danny stared at her. She thought about his comments to her and her heart began to hurt again. She couldn't tell whether he was discussed with her or just angry. She decided to speak. "I'm sorry I failed you papi." She said as the tears began to fall down her face. "I know how mad you are with me but I want you to know that I love you and am going to be a good mother."

"I know." Danny finally said. "Come here." He said as Z embraced him in a huge hug. She cried in his arms. "I'm sorry baby." I shouldn't have said what I said to you. You're my little my girl and I love you."

"I love you to papi." Z said as she held her dad. Jack watched and was relieved that Mr. and Mrs. Delgado weren't mad anymore.

"We came here to talk with the two of you." Said Kendall.

"Please have a seat." Jack said as Kendall and Danny said next Z. Jack went over to sit next to sit on the other side of Z.

"What brought you guys here?" Asked Z.

"We had some time to think things through. We also spoke with your parents Jack and your father isn't too happy with you." Said Danny.

"I figured as much. He wouldn't return my calls." Jack said looking away.

"We sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Landors and talked things out. Despite that fact that we as parents are disappointed in the two of you, we love you both and want what's best for you two." Said Danny.

"We have come to realize that you both are old enough to make your own decisions. If this is what you want to do then we support you both." Kendall said as Z cried.

"That means a lot to us." Said Jack.

"You guys have no idea." Said Z wipping a tear from her eyes. "I thought you guys hated me and Jack."

"We don't hate you two. We were disappointed but realize that this is a decision that you two will have to live with." Danny said. "Raising children isn't easy."

"We know." Said Jack. "We're just going to do the best we can and things will work out."

"We hope so." Said Kendall.

"What did my dad say?" Asked Jack.

"He's not ready to confront you just yet." Said Danny. Jack looked away. He knew his father was upset with him thus not returning his call.

"Oh." Said Jack. Danny noticed his facial expression. He knew Jack was hurt. He's known Jack his entire life and for the most part liked the you basketball star.

"You know Jack, when your father and I talked, he was pissed off at you. He kept pacing. It was your mother that made him calm down. She was also quick to point out a few things that Kendall and I had forgotten." Danny said.

"She pointed out that the two of you are good kids and haven't gotten into trouble much growing up. You two did as you were told and made sure to get good grades. She pointed out that Lizzy was always welcomed in their home and vice versa. We never had problems with you two. She said although she wasn't too happy with the choice to have a child right now, she said that you two are grown up and we as parents must face this reality." Said Kendall.

"When your child is born and it grows up, you'll understand. You watch your child go from a baby to a full grown adult and the years past by so fast. You two will face this twenty years from now." Said Danny. "Like us, you're not gonna want them to leave you."

"Papi, just because Jack and I are adults doesn't mean that we won't need you. I'll always need you and mom." Said Z. Danny smiled as they embraced in a hug again. Jack watched and although he was happy for Z and her parents reconciling, he felt bad. His father hadn't called him back so they could talk. Kendall watched Jack and felt for him.

"Jack." She said to him.

"Yes Mrs. Delgado."

"Come here." Said Kendall. Jack happily went over to her and the two embraced in a hug.

"Mom dad. Jack and I have some news of our own." Z said smiling.

"What's that?" Asked Danny.

"Jack and I are having twins." Z said smiling.

"Oh my god." Said Kendall smiling. Danny had a smile on his face. "That's great honey."

"Thanks mom." Said Z.

"We have to start talking about living arrangements because you two cannot live here bringing two in two children." Said Danny.

"Yeah we've been thinking about that." Jack sighed sitting back down on the couch.

"We made some calls looking for two bedroom apartments but nothing is in our budgets." Said Z.

"Both our tuitions are paid for the remaining year so we have enough to get by. If we stay on campus that is." Jack said.

"Well lucky for the two of you we're going to help. Mr. and Mrs. Landors agreed to chip in as well." Said Kendall.

"What?" Asked Jack surprised.

"You guys don't have to do this." Said Z.

"We want to. We're you're parents. We want to help you." Said Danny.

"We really appreciate it." Z said holding her father's hand.

"We know." Danny said then embracing his daughter in another hug. Z and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Both were happy to know that their families weren't too angry anymore with the exception of his father of course. Both sat down with her parents to discuss how they are going to help them out.

--

After greeting Xander back on dorm, Chip and Syd headed to the Lair. Syd had informed Mike about her and Chip's plans to throw a party for him. Mike quickly agreed and allowed Syd and Chip to set up the VIP room for Xander's party. Syd had already informed the others about the party with the exception of Xander. Syd and Chip put a sign that said welcome home Xander. Chip decorated the tables, Syd put up various photos of Xander and the group all together. She smiled staring at a photo of her and Xander at the zoo. He was being a goof that day and lifted her up while Vida took the picture. Mike helped Chip set up the tables with a variety of Xander's favorite foods.

"The burgers, fries and hot dogs are almost ready Syd. If you want you can call the others and tell them it's time for the party." Said Mike.

"Ok." Said Syd. She got on her cell phone and called Madison who was with Nick. She and Nick are heading to the Lair. Chip called Bridge who was with Sky. Both got the message and are on their way. Syd then called Jack and Z to let them know about the party for Xander and to get to the lair. After their conversation with her parents, both she and Jack were in good spirits. Both headed to the Lair. Last but not least. Chip called Vida letting her know about the party telling her to get Xander head to the Lair.

--

"Ok." Vida said hanging up her cell phone.

"Who was that?" Xander asked.

"No one." She said closing her book. Xander stared at her. "I don't feel like studying right now."

"What do you wanna do?" Xander asked.

"Why don't we go out?" She asked.

"You mean like a date?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah." She said smiling back at him.

"Ok. Where we going?" Xander asked.

"You'll see." Vida said helping him up off the couch as they both left the boys dorm.

--

Xander and Vida both entered the Lair. It was packed as usual. Students who knew Xander all greeted him happy to see he's ok. He and Vida made their way to the VIP room. Mike was standing there to greet them. Xander turned to Vida wondering what she was up to. Vida smirked.

"Xander." Mike said excitedly.

"Hey Mike." Xander said as Mike hugged him.

"How are you?" Mike asked.

"Doing well." Said Xander smiling.

"You got out of the hospital today?"

"Yes and I'm glad to be out." Said Xander. Mike laughed.

"We're glad you're ok."

"Thanks mate. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Said Mike. "Say why don't you join your friends inside the VIP room."

"Sure." Said Vida knowing exactly what Mike is trying to say. "Xander why don't you go in first." She smiled as Xander opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled. Xander smiled seeing the smiling faces of his friends.

"Wow guys. What's all this?" He asked. Vida followed him into the room along with Mike who shut the door.

"Well, we meaning Syd and myself decided what better way to show you that we love you by throwing you a welcome home party." Said Chip.

"Guys, this is awesome." Xander said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come sit and enjoy yourself." Said Syd. Xander does exactly that. He sits at the center of the table next to Vida.

"Check it Xander, look around the wall. See anything special?" Asked Chip. Xander looked around the walls and noticed all the various pictures of he and the others in different places taken at different times. He smiled.

"This is great." He said.

"Who's ready to eat?" Asked Nick. The others laughed. "What I'm hungry." He said as Madison playfully shoved him.

"Don't worry, the food is ready." Mike said. "Hey Syd help me serve our guest of honor."

"Ok." Syd said joining him in the kitchen.

"Z, are you ok?" Xander asked her.

"I'm fine Xander." She said smiling.

"Syd said you went to see the doctor. Is everything ok?" Asked Vida.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Said Z. "In fact Jack and I have an announcement about the baby." She said as Syd and Mike brought out the food.

"What's the announcement?" Asked Sky.

"We're having twins." Z said smiling. Everyone around the room had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Great just what we need two little Jacks running around." Said Vida as the room erupted in laughter. Jack and Z laughed.

"Damn right and their both boys." Jack said as the guys in the room cheered.

"The male race lives on." Said Xander as he and Nick high fived each other.

"Oh lord." Said Syd going over to give her surrogate sister a hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks." Said Z. Madison and Vida followed hugging her and Jack. Sky, Bridge, Chip, Mike and Xander all shook Jack's hand congratulating him.

"Looks Like we're celebrating two things." Said Bridge. "Xander being out of the hospital and Jack and Z's little bundles of joy soon to be born." He continued holding up glass of soda. "I wanna make a toast." He said as everyone held up their glasses filled with soft drinks. "Xander I hope you have a speedy recovery and know that you can always count on us. We're not only your friends, we're your family. We're your mates. Don't ever forget that." He said as Xander nodded. "And to Jack and Z. May your little boys look as cute as Z." He said as everyone laughed again.

"Hey." Said Jack smirking.

"I'm only kidding." Bridge said. I hope that both babies are born healthy." He said Jack and Z smiled. "Cheers." He said.

"Cheers." Everyone repeated.

"Guest who came to see us today?" Jack asked. Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer. "Z's parents."

"Mr. and Mrs. Delgado were here?" Asked Syd having met and become close to Z's family.

"Yep."

"What happened?" Asked Madison.

"Well we got the shock of our lives. My parents were happy to see me and Jack. My father apologized for what he said to me." Z said smiling happy that things turned out ok.

"See we told you things would work out." Said Vida.

"Yeah you girls were right." Said Z.

"Z's parents are going to help us out." Said Jack.

"Help you out how?" Asked Bridge.

"They will help us out with some of the expenses. Jack's parents are going to help out as well." Said Z.

"Well you got us as well so don't think you two have to do it alone." Said Sky.

"Thanks guys." Said Jack.

"Ok enough with the sweet talk and make with the food I'm starving." Said Nick. The group laugh as Mike and Syd continued to serve the food to the group. They all laughed while Chip and Bridge told jokes. Xander smiled happy to be around his friends and out of the hospital.

--

When the party had died down, Xander and Vida headed back to dorm. She decided to head back to his dorm. She helped him up to her room. Xander sat down on her bed. She watched him for a moment. He had never been in her bedroom. He noticed all pictures she had of him and the group. She smiled at him. She knew what he was thinking.

"We were always your friends." She said reading his mind.

"I realize that now." He said staring at the pictures. "I also realize something else."

"What's that?"

"I was acting like an ass." He said turning to face her. Vida stared at him. "I should've told you guys long time ago what was going on with me."

"You had your reasons. Besides we understand now." Vida said.

"Yeah but you guys are my friends and I should've come to you for support."

"Xander, you had a traumatic experience when you were a child. We understand. The only thing you can do now is heal." Vida said beginning to rub his back. He stared into her brown eyes. She noticed this. "What?" She asked.

"Admit it, you've got a thing for me?" He said smirking. Vida smirked back rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I love you Xander." She said her face wearing a serious expression. "I always have and I always will." She said. Xander wore the same expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've been denying it for years now. It's time I stopped denying my feelings for you." She said. "Having almost lost you made me realize it." She said taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Xander."

"Don't be. You, Maddy, Nick and Chip have always been my family. I'm just realizing that." Xander said smiling. Vida leaned into him and kissed his lips. Xander kissed her back. Both leaned back onto her bed as they kissed. Xander pulled away a moment. "What about that date we're suppose to go on?" He asked her smiling.

"Oh that." she said smirking. Xander smirked back. "I had to get you to the lair somehow." She said giggling.

"It worked."

"Yes it did." Vida said as they both giggled.

"How about we go on a real date?"

"How about tomorrow night?" Vida said looking into his eyes.

"Ok." He said as they kissed again. Both spent the night kissing each other. They didn't go any further due to Xander's injured leg and neck. She laid in his arms and fell asleep in his arms.

--

"When we last spoke, you were finally able to tell me what happened to you and your mother all those years ago." Said Dr, Crown. Xander is seated on the sofa facing him. "How do you feel now that you've been able to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I mean I still think about it all the time. When I'm by myself, I'm angry." Xander said frowning.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I don't understand how my own father could hurt me and my mother. He killed her and would've killed me to if I hadn't shot him." Xander said angrily. "How could he hate me so much." Dr. Crown stared at him a moment. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"On the contrary Xander I think you're masking your pain with anger. You're hurting because you believe your father hates you. You're struggling to understand why he did what he did and why he made you feel this way." Said Dr. Crown. Xander looked away. Dr. Crown knew he was right. "Am I right?"

"Yes. Why did he hate me? What did I do to make him hate me so much?" Xander asked letting a tear fall down his face.

"Xander, you didn't anything to make your father hate you. It sounds to me that your father had issues with his drinking and therefore was abusive because of it. You cannot blame yourself for your father's mistakes. Now whether he hated you or not is a question that will never be answered because he's not here to tell you. One thing's for sure, you have to find a way to move on with your life. Your life is important and it's time you realized this." Said Dr. Crown. Xander nodded.

"How do I do that?" Xander asked.

"Finish up school, get you're degree and do something special with your life. You already have a supporting cast behind you. We'll continue to talk as well." Said Dr. Crown. "Just don't give up and if you find that you're feeling depressed, call me and we can talk about it."

"Ok." Xander said.

"Doing positive things keeps you focused and in control. Ok." Said. Dr. Crown.

"Yes." Said Xander. He smiled understanding what Dr. Crown met. Xander spent so much time trying to find answers to questions that cannot be answered that he lost site of what was truly important. He has a family in Toby. He has friends who care about him and a new relationship with the woman he loves. What more did Xander want? He wanted the love of his parents. Seeing as how they are gone, he has to look to the family he already has. Xander left Dr. Crown's office feeling better. Hopefully things will be better for Xander.

To Be Continued!!

_Chapter Eight: Graduation Day: A year has passed. Xander and the others graduate college. _


	8. Chapter 8

Wild Dreams

Wild Dreams

Graduation Day

A year has passed and things have changed for the teens turned young adults. For starters; Z gave birth to five pound six ounce baby boys name Jacob Jr. and Evan Landors. Sky and Syd's relationship has gotten serious to the point where Sky purposed to her. She accepted and both agreed to wait until after school. Nick and Madison's relationship had remained the same. Both love each other and are still madly in love. They want to wait a while longer. Bridge and Chip continue to get closer in their relationship. Bridge convinced Chip to finally tell his parents that he's gay. The conversation didn't go well. Chip was hurt and cried. Bridge comforted him. As for Xander, he had taken an interest in becoming a sports agent. He got the idea one afternoon while he and Jack were watching his highlights from a previous game. His relationship with the lovely Vida has gotten stronger. Xander had fully recovered from his injuries and was ready to become more active. He and Vida even made love. Xander caught up enough in his studies so that he would eligible to graduate. He also took classes online to become a sports agent.

Jack, Sky and Nick along with a new teammate went on to have another successful undefeated season and captured their fourth NCAA championship. Jack, Sky, and Vida all took business classes. Z excelled in her pre-law classes. She and Jack had a tough time being parents and pursuing their career goals. It was rough but lucky for them they had their parents and friends to help them out. Sky and Syd often watched the twins. Jack and Z told them that they'd gain experience just in case they have a little one of their own. Syd and Madison both took teaching classes. Maddie wants to teach pre-school students while Syd wants to tackle sixth graders. Nick began his pre-med classes. He wants to become a pediatrician. Bridge and Chip continue to work with computers. Both have been taking advanced technology classes.

All had gotten internships for their desired careers and have done a great job. Jack, Sky and Vida did intern ships at Bio-Labs, Wesley Sky's cousin hooked them up. Madison and Syd did their internship with an elementary school in town. Bridge and Chip did their internship with a computer agency. Z did her internship with a law firm in town. Nick did his internship at a local children's clinic. Xander spent time with a sports agent who lives in the area. He showed him the ropes of being an agent. The intern work was part of their final grades and all passed with flying colors.

--

Present Day

As graduation day nears, the ten young adults find that they are preparing not only to graduate college but also begin their careers. All have received their graduation presents from their family members. Sky's cousin Wesley Collins along with his father offered Sky a position working at Bio-Labs. Sky's parents brought him a car. Syd's parents did the same. Wesley gave them his nice apartment as graduation present. Sky and Syd packed the rest of their things and moved into their new apartment. Chip's parents sent him money as a graduation present with a letter telling him that they cannot make it to his graduation. He's hurt about this but could careless now. Despite the fact that he loves his parents, he realizes that they'll never accept him as a gay man. Bridge's parents sent him money as well. They will be attending his graduation to support him. Bridge sent his parents letters telling them about Chip and they can't wait to meet him. Madison and Vida's parents sent them money as well as matching chains that say College graduates on them. Nick's parents got him a car to help him get around. Z's parents continue to send her and Jack money to help them with their kids. Danny brought them both new cars. Jack's parents sent him money as a graduation present. Of course they'll be attending his graduation. Jack still hasn't spoke to his father since he found out Z was pregnant. Toby was so happy with Xander's progress that he gave Xander money to help him get started with his career as a sports agent.

With only four days before graduation, Xander found an apartment. He carried his boxes into the living room. He stood there watching his girlfriend. Vida was bent over going through one of the boxes in the living room. Xander smiled wondering how he got this lucky. He's graduating college with his friends, he's dating the love of his life and more importantly, he's healthy and feeling a lot better about himself. He was happy. Vida stood up holding a small photo album in her hands and noticed Xander watching her.

"See anything you like?" She asked him smiling.

"Oh yeah." He said walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waste kissing her on her neck. Vida giggled. "What's that you got there?"

"Oh, just our photo album of the past year." She said opening the album up to a page in which there are three photos of her and Xander at the lair. Both are smiling while holding hands. "This is a cute picture of us."

"Yes it is." He said seductively kissing her neck. Vida moaned. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You tell me every day." She said smiling. "I can't believe we're graduating college in four days."

"Yeah. It seems like yesterday we were just starting our freshmen classes." Xander said still holding onto her waste.

"What are you gonna miss about college?"

"Finally getting up the nerve to tell you how I feel about you." Xander as Vida smiled.

"That was corny." She said as they both laughed.

"I mean it. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. Now that I have you all to my self…" He said kissing her neck again. "We can finally move on with out lives."

"MMMM. I like the sound of that." She moans as Xander nibbles on her neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked between nibbles.

"Everyday." She moaned.

"I'll just have to tell you again. I love you V." He said whispering in her ear.

"I love you to Xander." She said moaning getting a little horny as Xander continues to suck on her neck.

"Wanna take this into our bedroom?" He asked.

"K." She said smiling as Xander lifted her off her feet then carries her into their bedroom closing the door behind him. They still have a lot of unpacking to do but decided to leave it all there for now.

--

Sitting on the couch in their new apartment, Syd has a pen and pad in her hand. She's trying to think of something special to do before graduation. She wanted to celebrate graduation day with her friends but where and how. She is watching television and a commercial about beach house came on. Suddenly the idea came to her. They could celebrate while at Long Beach resort.

"Perfect." Syd said as she picked up the cordless phone and dialed their number. The phone rang on the other line before a male's voice answered. "Hello, my name is Sydney Drew and I just saw you're commercial. I was wondering how much it would be to reserve rooms at your resort.

"How many rooms?" Asked the male voice.

"Let's see, there's ten of us and two children. Five rooms." She said.

"That would about four thousand dollars."

"Can I reserve five rooms?"

"Yes. I'll need the names of the parties coming to the resort."

"Ok. Jack Landors, Elizabeth Delgado, Nick Russell, Madison Rocca, Xander Bly, Vida Rocca, Bridge Carson, Chip Thorne, Sky Tate and my self Sydney Drew." She said naming all of her friends.

"Ok. You mentioned two children. Will they be coming as well?"

"Yes. Jake and Evan Landors. They're infants. Can two cribs be put into the room?"

"Sure." The male said politely. "Ok. That's four thousand dollars."

"You take master card?"

"Sure do."

Syd had the rooms charged to her credit card. The male voice informed her that the reservation was under her name. Syd thanked the gentlemen and hung up the phone. She began packing for the resort. Sky came in and was informed about the resort. She and Sky both began calling her friends telling them to pack a bag for a few days and head to the resort.

--

Two hours later, five cars pulled into the parking lot of the Long Beach resort. All ten of them got out of their cars and stood there in front of the luxuries building. All smiled loving Syd for coming up with the idea. The resort looks like a hotel on the beach mainly because it's located across the street from the beach area. The servants approached them helping them with their bags.

"Baby I could kiss you." Said Sky.

"What's stopping you?" Syd asked seductively. Sky leaned in and kissed her lips.

"This place is amazing." Said Nick.

"I'll say." Said Chip.

"Well are we going to stand here and watch the outside? Can we go inside?" Asked Jack holding his son.

"Fine. Guys can you get the bags please?" She asked politely as the guys groaned.

"Syd take Evan for me will ya?" Jack said handing his son to her. Syd happily took the infant into her arms. Jack, Sky, Nick, Xander, Chip and Bridge all grabbed their bags bringing them into the resort.

"Can I help you?" Asked the gentlemen behind the counter.

"Yes my name is Sydney Drew. I have a reservation." Said Syd.

"Ah yes Ms. Drew. You have five rooms reserved under your name. I assume all parties are present and accounted for?" the gentlemen asked.

"Yes they are." She smiled holding Evan in her arms. The gentlemen behind the counter got five key cards and then handed them to Syd. "Thank you." She said politely. "Ok guys. Take your keys." She said watching the guys bring in the bags. "Z, you and Jack have the first room."

"It's the one with the two cribs in it."

"Thanks man." Said Jack as he and the others headed to their rooms.

--

Room One (Jack & Z)

Syd brought baby Evan into the room with Jack and Z then placed them into the crib. Jack placed the bags down beside the crib. He picked up a sleeping Jake and put him in the other crib. Z watched him a moment.

"Can you believe it?" She asked him.

"Yeah this place is amazing." Jack said making sure both his baby boys were comfortable.

"That's not what I mean." She said. Jack looked at her.

"What that we're graduating college?" He asked her clueless. Z shakes her head. Jack ignores her and then places two blankets on his sons.

"I'm talking about us being parents." Z said going to sit on the queen size bed. Jack smiled and went ever to the bed to join her.

"I believe it. I always told you that you'd bare my children." Jack smiled. Z smirked.

"I just never thought we'd be parents this fast." Said Z.

"Me neither but now that we are, I'm happy." Jack said turning to look directly at his babies. "I can't stop staring at them." He says smiling.

"Me to." Z said wrapping her arm around Jack's. "How do you think we're doing so far?"

"So far so good." He said. "We'll be college graduates in four days."

"I know. It's incredible." Said Z. She looked around taking in the scenery. "This place is amazing."

"Yes it is." Jack said smiling. "I can't believe Syd did this."

"I can't believe she thought of this." Said Z as they both giggled. "You think the boys are ok by themselves?"

"Judging by the sounds they're making I'd say they were out cold." Jack said. "Why don't we let them sleep ok."

"Ok." She said as they decided to stay in the room with their babies.

--

Bridge and Chip are seated in the dining area along with Nick, Madison, Xander, Vida,

Syd and Sky. Sky notices several cars pull into the drive of the beach resort. He looked at Syd wondering if she was expecting some more people.

"Syd."

"Yes Sky."

"You expecting anyone else?"

"No why?"

"Well because nine vehicles just pulled into the drive way." Sky said still looking out the window.

"What?" She said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. She glances out the window and notices the same nine cars in the drive way. She immediately recognizes the couple getting out of the black Lexus. "Oh my god." She squealed excitedly as her parents exited the car. "Guys it's our parents." She yelled as she ran for the entrance of the resort. Sky and the others followed suit.

Outside of the resort are the families of the ten young soon to be college graduates. Syd's parents Mr. and Msrs. Drew exited their black Lexus. Mr. and Mrs. Russell Nick's parents arrived in a red Sudan. Mr. and Mrs. Tate Sky's parents arrived in a white Beemer. Sky's cousin Wesley Collins was with them. Mr. and Mrs. Landors Jack's parents arrived in a black Lincoln Navigator. Mr. and Mrs. Delgado Z's parents arrived in a blue Cadillac. Mr. and Mrs. Carson Bridge's parents arrived in a baidge Caravan. Mr. and Mrs. Rocca Madison and Vida's parents arrived in a red convertible. Chad and Chase Thorne Chip's older brothers arrived in a black SUV. Toby Xander's guardian arrived in a blue Mazda.

"Mommy, Daddy." Syd squealed as she leaped into their arms.

"Sweetie how are you?" Mrs. Drew asked.

"I'm fine." Syd responded smiling.

"Mom dad." Sky said hugging his parents. "How did you guys get here?"

"We wasn't about to miss our son's graduation." Said Mr. Tate.

"Niether was I." Said Wesley smiling extending his hand out to his cousin.

"Hey cous." Sky smiled shaking his cousin's hand. Wesley pulled his cousin into a hug.

"How's it going dude?"

"I'm glad to be graduating." Sky said.

"I heard that." Said Wes.

"Mom Dad." Bridge said hugging his parents. "I can't believe you two came."

"Of course we'd come to our son's graduation." Said Mr. Carson.

"Why did you think we wouldn't?" Asked Mrs. Carson.

"Well I just figured…" Bridge said but is cut off by his father.

"Son, we know you're gay and that doesn't bother us. We love you no matter what." Said Mr. Tate. Bridge smiled and hugged his parents.

"I love you guys." Bridge said smiling.

"Chad, Chase, what are you two doing here?" Chip asked surprised that his own brothers would show up to see him graduate.

"We came to see you graduate college little brother." Said Chase.

"Mom and Dad couldn't come huh?" Chip asked hurt.

"No, but they send their love." Said Chad. Chip nodded knowing that was a lie. Both Chad and Chase gave big hug showing him that he does have support from his family.

"There's my girls." Said Mr. Rocca. Both Madison and Vida hugged their parents.

"How are my babies doing?" Asked Mrs. Rocca.

"We're ok." Said Vida.

"Vida baby you look pale. Are you ok?" Mrs. Rocca asked.

"I'm fine mom." Vida said barely smiling. The truth was Vida felt sick to her stomach. She had been sick for awhile and learned that she was pregnant. She hadn't told Xander fearing that he'd leave her.

"You sure?" Asked Mrs. Rocca. Vida nodded. Madison noticed this to and could tell that something was up with her sister. She'd find out later on.

"Well anyway we're so happy to see you guys." Said Mr. Rocca pulling his daughters into another bear hug.

"Xander my boy." Said Toby hugging his adopted son.

"Hey Toby. I'm glad you're here." Xander said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great." Said Xander smiling. Both glanced at Vida and smiled again.

"I can see why." Toby said.

"Where are Jack and Z?" Asked Mrs. Delgado.

"They're asleep. Let me take you to their room." Said Syd. Both Jack and Z's parents followed Syd into the resort and up to Jack and Z's room.

The others followed Sky the dining area of the resort.

--

Jack and Z are still asleep along with their tots. Little Jake begins to stir a little and begins cry. This caused baby Evan to cry as well. Their crying woke both Jack and Z as they got up to check on their babies. There's a knock on their door.

"Come in." Said a yawning Z. Syd enters with Jack and Z's parents in tow.

"Hey guys. Someone is here to see you." Said Syd.

"Hey you two." Said Mrs. Landors.

"Hey Mom." Said Jack who had Evan in his arms. Mrs. Landors hugged her son. Then took the baby out of his arms.

"Hi sweetie." Said Mrs. Delgado.

"Hi mom." Said Z hugging her mother. "How did you guys get here?" She asked.

"We drove." Said Mr. Delgado. "Give him to me." He takes baby Jake out of her arms.

"Hey son." Said Mr. Landors.

"Hey pop. Mr. Delgado." Said Jack standing there uncomfortable.

"How are you two holding up?" Asked Mr. Landors.

"We're fine Mr. Landors." Said Z.

"You managing ok?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, we're fine." Jack said.

"You two look like you've just woken up." Said Syd.

"We did." Said Z.

"Well come out to the dining area. We're going to have dinner." Said Syd.

"Ok." Said Z.

Syd followed by Mrs. Delgado with her arm around Z, Mr. Delgado holding Jake, Mrs. Landors holding Evan and Mr. Landors with his arm around Jack.

--

Vida is standing by the window with her back to the group. She hadn't been feeling well lately even after making love to Xander earlier in the day. She had gotten sick a few weeks ago. At first she thought she had the flu but the flu doesn't last for weeks at a time. She had decided to see a doctor. Ironically she saw Dr. Henson, the same doctor who saw Z when she was pregnant. Dr. Henson had Vida take a pregnancy test. Sure enough it revealed that she was 8 weeks pregnant. Vida almost passed out from the news. She still hadn't told Xander and it was a week ago when she found out. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste and knew who was behind her. She smiled.

"You better be careful my dad doesn't see you holding me like this." She said.

"He doesn't mind. He knows I love you." Said Xander. His chin rested in the crook of her neck. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Vida said. She knew she'd have to tell him that she was carrying his child but was too afraid.

"V, I know when something is bothering you so why don't you tell me." Xander said rubbing her shoulders. Vida turned to face him.

"Well, it's… it's…never mind." She said sighing.

"Baby come on, tell me what's wrong." Xander said pulling Vida towards him.

"Xander it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now." She said looking away from him.

"Babe you know you can tell me anything." Said Xander. Vida stared at him for a moment. She knew Xander to be a good guy and she could always talk to him about anything. What she had to tell him was different. How do you tell the man you love that you're carrying his child?

"I know Xander, but I'm just not in the mood to talk about it." She said. Xander stared at her for a moment.

"Ok. We'll talk about whatever is bothering you later." He said placing a kiss on her lips. "V, you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"You know that whatever you're going through, you can tell me. I'll always be there for you."

"I know Xander." Vida feeling a little bit more comfortable knowing that Xander would be there for her. Question was would he be ready to be a father? Xander kissed her again and Vida placed her head on his shoulder.

--

The group all sat around the lounge area. Seated in this order are Mr. and Mrs. Drew, Syd, Sky, Wesley, Mr. and Mrs. Tate, Mr. and Mrs. Delgado, Z, baby Jake is seated in a high chair next her along with baby Evan seated next to Jack. Mr. and Mrs. Landors are seated next to Jack. Mr. and Mrs. Carson are seated Jack. Bridge is seated next to his parents. Chip is seated next to Bridge with his brothers on the other side of him. Mr. and Mrs. Russell are sitting next to Nick with Madison at his side, Mr. and Mrs. Rocca to Madison's left while Vida sat next to her parents. Xander is seated next to her with Toby at his side. All are talking.

"I have some news for everyone." Madison said to the group. "I've been offered a teaching job at an elementary school here in Long Beach." She said smiling.

"That's wonderful sweetie." Said Mrs. Rocca.

"Yeah sis, that's awesome news." Vida said as the group all agreed.

"What about you sis, did you get accepted into business school?" Asked Madison.

"Yes I did." Said Vida smiling as their parents hugged her.

"Way to go sis." Madison said smiling.

"Thanks. I've also been hired part time at a company in town." Vida smiled. Xander leaned over and planted a wet kiss on her lips. Mr. Rocca stared at Xander. He was happy to see that Xander was ok after hearing what happened to him.

"I have some news of my own." Said Nick. "I've been accepted at a medical school in Long Beach."

"Oh my that is great news honey." Said Mrs. Russell before she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah son that is amazing news." Said Mr. Russell shaking his son's hand. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad." Said Nick.

"What about you son?" Asked Mr. Carson.

"Well Chip and I got hired at a prestige computer company. We start in next week." Said Bridge.

"That is awesome guys." Said Chad rubbing Chip's shoulders.

"Yeah man we are proud you." Said Chase high fiving Chip who smiled.

"We're proud of both of you." Said Mr. Carson. Mrs. Carson kisses Bridge and plants one on Chip.

"Bridge you were right, Chip is a handsome guy." Mrs. Carson said as Chip blushed.

"He's my man." Bridge said smiling. The others giggled.

"Hey dad." Sky said getting his father's attention. Mr. Tate looked over at him. "I have some good news to."

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Asked Mr. Tate.

"Well, I've decided to stay here in Long Beach and work with Wesley while attending business school." Said Sky. Mr. and Mrs. Tate smiled while Wesley had big grin on his face.

"That's wonderful news honey." Said Mrs. Tate hugging her son.

"Thanks mom." Said Sky.

"Son, I'm so proud of you." Said Mr. Tate.

"Thanks dad." Sky said happily hugging his father.

"I hired at the same Madison was." Said Syd who got a surprise look from Madison.

"That's great sweetheart." Said Mr. Drew.

"We are so happy for you." Said Mrs. Drew as she and Mr. Drew hugged their daughter.

"Thanks guys." Syd smiled.

"How are things with you two?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Everything's great. We moved in together." Said Sky.

"Excellent." Said Mrs. Drew. "Have you two set a wedding date yet?"

"Spring of next year." Said Syd.

"I can't wait." Said Sky.

"Z how does it feel to be a mom?" Asked Mrs. Carson. She and her husband as well as Mr. and Mrs. Tates, Landors and the Drew all knew Z and her parents.

"It's kind weird." Z responded.

"Weird how?" Asked Mrs. Delgado.

"I didn't think I'd ever have children." Z said. The group sighed softly.

"Well thanks to my son, you don't have to worry about that." Said Mr. Landors as the group giggled. Jack smirked.

"What about you Jack. How do you like being a father?" Asked Mr. Drew.

"Easy as pie." Jack said confidently causing all the fathers in the room to groan. Jack looked around the room smiling.

"What is easy about being a father?" Asked Mr. Carson.

"Waking up every morning and staring at their little faces." Jack said.

"What's sweet son but wait until they get older." Said Mr. Landors with his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah it only gets harder from this point on." Said Mr. Delgado.

"Enjoy them now because you two especially you Jack are going to have you're hands full." Said Mr. Tate.

"Ok. Ok." Said Jack. "I get it. None the less, I'm glad to be a father."

"We love our kids." Said Z.

"Good. You should." Said Mrs. Landors. "What are you two going to do as far as your careers are concerned?"

"I'm going to law school in the fall." Said Z.

"Yes." Said Mrs. Delgado smiling. "That's great news baby."

"My little girl is going to be a lawyer." Said Mr. Delgado.

"That's great baby." Said Jack kissing her lips.

"Yeah I who to call if I ever get in legal trouble." Chip joked as the group laughed.

"What about you son?" Asked Mr. Landors. "What are your plans after graduation?"

"I've entered the NBA draft." Jack said smiling. Mr. Landors.

"My boy is going to the NBA." Said Mr. Landors hugging his son. The others congratulated Jack.

"When did this happen?" Asked Mrs. Landors.

"I owe it all to my new agent." Jack said turning to Xander. Everyone glanced at Xander shocked.

When do you become Jack's agent?" Vida asked Xander.

"After I completed my course in becoming a sports agent." Xander smiled. Vida shook her head amazed.

"How were you able to complete a course in becoming a sports agent while studying for your business degree?" Asked Toby.

"Well, I took sports agent course online while taking my business course." Said Xander.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Toby hugging Xander.

"Thanks Toby." Xander said smiling. "Hey Jack, I have a surprise for you."

"What for me?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yep." Xander said turning on the TV. He turned the channel to ESPN. One of the analyst was discussing the NBA draft. One of the analyst mentions Jack's name showing highlights of him playing in NCAA tournament. They talk about Jack being the # one draft pick out of Long Beach. They discuss the fact that the Lakers have the # one pick and that Jack could end up with them. The others all congratulate.

"Wow." Jack said smiling. Z kisses his lips.

--

Jack and his father walk out to the back yard near the pool. Mr. Landors was very excited about his son getting drafted in the NBA. He watched his son grow up from a little tyke holding a basketball running around to the man that he sees before him.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you son." Said Mr. Landors.

"Thanks dad." Jack said. "You know for a moment I thought you weren't." Sitting down on the chair behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember the look you gave me the night Z gave birth to Evan and Jake. It was as if you were upset with me. Then when you didn't speak to me for weeks, it drove me crazy. I thought you hated me for getting Z pregnant."

"I don't hate you son. The truth was I just needed time to get use to being a grandparent." Mr. Landors said sitting down next to Jack.

"I know that my getting Z pregnant upset you but we love each other and make each other happy. There's no other woman I want to be with."

"Son, I know how much you and Z love each other. I wasn't worried about that. What I was worried about was you and Z graduating college. I thought that you two would end up quitting school, getting low paying jobs having to support the babies. I was quite surprised when I learned you and Z were still in school attending class. You were still able to play basketball." Said Mr. Landors said smiling. "I realized then that I had been spending so much time trying to protect you from the world when you didn't even need me."

"That's not true dad. No matter what, I'll always need you."

"You're a grown man now. You don't need me to protect you. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you dad." Said Jack hugging his old man tight. Mr. Landors returned the gesture.

"I love you to son."

Neither were aware that Z had been listening. She smiled having heard Jack complain about his father not returning his calls. All he needed was time. She knew Mr. Landors to be a good man and loved Jack very much. She understood that he wanted to protect his only son. She stood there a moment longer watching the two then headed back inside.

--

The next morning, everyone was up and dressed. The waiters brought in breakfast for them to eat. All ten young adults eat. After breakfast, the ten friends including tots Jake and Evan all headed out the mall to buy their outfits for graduation. Jack brought suits for his baby boys. Once they returned to the resort, they all had lunch.

--

Xander went into the lounge area to make a phone call. He called the NBA committee to make arrangements to appear at the NBA draft. He told them that he is Jack's agent. The committee agreed to set up a table for them when they arrived. Once the arrangements were made, Xander called the airline and brought plane tickets for the trip to New York. Once done, he smiled. Everything was set. Now all they had to do was graduate college and then it's off to New York.

--

Vida is sitting on the chair in the room she shares with Xander staring out the window. She couldn't help but wonder what Xander's reaction will be when he finds out she's carrying his child. A part of her thinks that Xander will be happy and the other part of her believes that he will run away. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." Said Vida. In stepped her sister Madison. "Hey Maddie."

"Hey. Why are you sitting here by your self?" Asked Madison.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Just thinking." Said Vida.

"You've been quiet ever since we got here. Now what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Vida said.

"Come on V. Something's wrong now tell me." Madison demanded.

"I've been thinking about Jack and Z. Them being parents and all." Vida said continuing to stare out the window.

"So."

"Both seem to be good parents."

"True." Said Madison. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I was thinking about what it would be like to be a parent."

"I'm sure you and Xander will become parents someday." Madison said rubbing her sister's back.

"It's gonna happen sooner than later." Vida said not looking her. Madison just stared at the back of her head. She just realized what Vida was telling her.

"V, are you telling me that you're pregnant?"

"Yes." Vida said.

"Wow, V. I'm so happy for you." She said smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"That's awesome." Madison said. She noticed Vida's face. "Sis what's wrong?"

"I'm not so sure Xander will fell the same way."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's come a long way. I don't know if he'll be happy that a baby is coming." Said Vida.

"V, Xander loves you. I know he'll be happy that you're having his child."

"You think so?" Vida asked unsure.

"Of course he will. Xander has loved you since like forever. He'll be so happy I promise." Said Madison.

"Yeah you're right." She said as her smiles returned to her face. She was happy that Madison could cheer her sister up. Maybe she was right. Xander loves her. Why wouldn't he be happy that she's pregnant? She had to stop worrying and tell Xander that she's pregnant. He had a right to know.

--

The big day has arrived. Graduation day. The ten young adults all got up at exactly 7am. The guys all got dressed in their suits while the girls put on their gowns and make up.

Bridge is dressed in a green suit with a green and black striped dress shirt, a green tie and green slacks. Chip is dressed in a grey suit, a matching dress shirt, tie and slacks. Xander is wearing beige suit with matching dress shirt, tie and slacks. Sky is dressed in a blue suit. His tie, dress shirt and slacks are black. Nick is dressed in a black suit wearing a black dress shirt. His tie and slacks are black. Jack's suit was brown with a white and brown striped dressed shirt, a brown tie and brown slacks. Z is dressed in a yellow low cut dress with spaghetti straps and yellow shoes to match. Her hair hangs down to her shoulders and she is wearing diamond earrings. Her make up is done to perfection. Syd is sporting a similar outfit only hers is in pink and white. Her hair is pulled back in a light bun and with bangs around her eyes. She is wearing beautiful dangling earrings. Madison is wearing a strapless sky blue dress that comes up to her thighs with matching shoes. Her hair his draped to the left side of her face and her she wore dolphin earrings in her ears. Vida is wearing a hot pink sexy evening party dress with the heels to match. She's wearing pink dangling and Syd helped her with her make up. All looked great. Jack and Z got their boys ready. Both Jake and Evan were dressed in infant suits. Both are wearing matching brown suits. Once dressed, everyone holding their caps and gowns in the trunk all headed for the Long Beach Hotel's auditorium. This is where the ceremony is to take place.

--

Five cars pulled into the parking lot of the Long Beach Hotel. All ten friends got out of their respective vehicles. Five other cars were already there in the parking lot along with several thousands of other vehicles. These vehicles belonged to their parents who were already inside of the auditorium along with the other parents. Everyone carried their caps and gowns into the auditorium to meet up with their families. Their families took pictures of them with their caps and gowns on. Mrs. Landors took baby Jake while Mrs. Delgado took baby Evan and sat down. Two aisles separated the graduates from their families. Jack and the others were to the left of their families.

--

The ceremony begins with the dean of Long Beach giving a speech about the graduates. Seated in this order are: Bridge, Chip, Sky, Syd, Jack, Z, Nick, Madison, Xander and Vida. As the dean continues on with his speech, Vida kept staring at Xander. This was the perfect time to tell Xander that he's going to be a father soon. She leaned over to him.

"Xander." She said as he looked at her. "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Xander asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just that I want to tell you something." She said to him.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about babies?" She asked him.

"I love babies why?"

"Because we're going to be parents in nine months." Said Vida as the students stood up. Xander stared at her shocked. He stood up as well because it was time for them to receive their diplomas.

The dean calls their names.

"Brighton Carson, Charles Thorne, Schuyler Tate, Sydney Drew, Jacob Landors, Elizabeth Delgado, Nicholas Russell, Madison Rocca, Alexander Bly and Vida Rocca." The dean finished as they all got their diplomas and headed back to their seats.

"Is it true?" Xander asked her.

"Yes." Vida smiled.

"That's incredible news baby." He whispered to her smiling. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Vida was shocked by this. She smiled.

"Does this mean that you're happy with my being pregnant?" She asked.

"Of course baby." He said smiling. "I love you so much. I can't wait until our child is born." He said as Vida smiled and pulled him into an embrace as Z's name is called as she is named the valedictorian. Xander and Vida pulled apart to long enough to clap for Z.

--

After the ceremony, the youngsters took more pictures with their families. Jack and Z took pictures with their two boys in their arms. The families got pictures of the ten friends all together. After woods, they all headed back to the resort for brunch. All are seated around the dining table in this order: Mr. and Mrs. Landors, Jack, baby Jake on his lap, Z, baby Evan sitting on her lap, Mr. and Mrs. Delgado, Mr. and Mrs. Tate, Wesley, Sky, Syd, Mr. and Mrs. Drew, Mr. and Ms. Carson, Bridge, Chip, Chase, Chad, Mr. and Mrs. Russell, Nick, Madison, Mr. and Mrs. Rocca, Vida, Xander and Toby. All are enjoying their food. Mr. Landors stands up to make a toast.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I want to make a toast. I want to congratulate all of you for graduating college. I know it must've been tough having to spend all night studying and writing papers. You guys pulled through it. I'm proud of you all. Especially my son and Z. You two showed me that no matter what happens you don't give up on your dreams. So hears to you all." Mr. Landors said holding up his glass.

"Cheers." Everyone said smiling then taking a sip of their various beverages.

"I have an announcement to make." Said Vida standing up. "Xander and I are expecting our first child." She said as Syd, Madison and Z all shrieked in excitement. The guys all hugged Xander.

"Congrats man." Said Chip.

"Yeah man you deserve it." Said Nick hugging him.

"Thanks guys." Xander said smiling happy that he's going to be a father. "Hey Jack, you'll give me some tips huh?"

"Of course." Said Jack. "Here's a tip, Vida's going to call you every name in the book during the pregnancy. Take it like a man." He said as everyone laughed.

"He ain't lying." Said Mr. Delgado. "I can't tell you how many times I've been called an idiot when Kendall was pregnant with Z." Everyone continued to laugh.

"Z did that to me as well." Jack said as everyone continued to laugh.

"I wasn't that bad." Z said defending her self.

"I was and I didn't care." Said Mrs. Delgado as the group continued to laugh.

"All joking aside, being a parent isn't all bad. I'll never forget the day that Jake and Evan were born. Holding them in my arms was the greatest feeling in the world." Said Jack. Xander nods.

"Thanks for the advice." Xander said. "Now, I have some more news for you all especially Jack."

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I spoke with NBA committee and told them that I was your agent. They've arranged for us to be there tomorrow night." He said as Jack stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Xander said excited. "All of us are invited to New York City to be present when Jack is drafted." He continued as everyone clapped cheering.

"The Big Apple." Said Chip smiling.

"That's right. The city that never naps." Bridge said.

"That's sleep Bridge. The city that never sleeps." Syd corrected him.

"Oh that's right." Bridge said as the others laughed.

"So we all get to go?" Asked Nick.

"Of course." Said Xander.

"Yes. They've got some of the best shopping centers out there." Said Syd excitedly.

"God Syd, you're practically drooling." Said Z as the group laughed at her. Syd playfully stuck out her tongue.

"So when do we leave?" Sky asked.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning. The plane leaves at 8am." Said Xander.

That evening, everyone packed their bags for the trip to New York City. Sky, Syd, Bridge, Chip, Xander, Nick, Madison and Vida's parents all went home. Jack and Z's parents are the only ones who remained. Wesley had to leave to get to Silver Hills but told Sky to see him when he got back from New York. Sky agreed. Chip's parents called him to congratulate him on graduating college and if he can come home for a week so they could talk. He said he will but after he leaves New York.

--

All ten college graduates left the resort around 5am the following morning. Syd thanked the guys at the resort for their services. Jack called his parents and told them to meet them at the LAX airport. They did and all boarded their flight to New York City at 8:30am. During their six hour flight, Jack and Xander went over a contract he had drawn up. Jack signed the contract agreeing to make Xander his agent. He and Mr. Landors talked with Jack talked about endorsement deals after he's drafted. Z and her mom held on to the babies. Bridge and Chip were downloading music and videos on their computers. Sky watched Syd sleep. Madison and Vida talked while Nick was listening to his music.

The planed landed in JFK airport in New York City around 2:30pm New York time. Everyone got off the plane and headed to luggage claim to get their bags. Xander made sure everyone was together before getting into two limos to head to the Hilton. Xander, Jack, Z, their children and parents along with Vida were in the first limo. Sky, Syd, Bridge, Chip, Nick, and Madison were in the second one.

The Limos pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton hotel. Everyone got out with their bags, they all headed into the hotel. Xander told the receptionist about his reservations and the receptionist got several keys to the rooms Xander reserved. All headed up to their rooms.

--

After getting her parents to agree to watch the twins, Z decided to have a drink at the bar in the hotel. She meets up with Syd and Madison who are on they're way to the bar as well. All three women are chatting when they see Vida sitting at the bar.

"You shouldn't be drinking knowing that you're pregnant." Said Syd walking over to her. Vida smiled.

"I'm having ginger ale." Vida said holing up her glass.

"So how's it feel to be carrying a baby in you're belly?" Madison asked.

"It feels weird." Said Vida taking a sip of her soda.

"Just wait. It gets worst." Said Z. Vida nodded. "You're going to get bloated. You're gonna be cranky. And you won't be able to see you're feet for awhile."

"Great." Vida said sarcastically.

"What do you want the sex of the baby to be?" Syd asked.

"I want a boy. Xander wants a girl."

"Really?" Asked Z. Vida nodded. "Jack wanted boys and I wanted girls. Of course Jack got what he wanted." Z said as they girls giggled.

"What is it like having to be a mom?" Vida asked. Her question directed at Z.

"What the actual birth or being a mom in general?" Z asked joking as the girls laughed.

"Both."

"The birth was so hard and it hurt so much. After they were out of me and I saw their little baby faces, I fell asleep." Z said continuing to joke. The girls all laughed. "Jack held smiled realizing he was a daddy. I smiled happy that they were out of me." She continues as the girls laugh. Even Vida was getting a kick out of Z's sense of humor. "All in all, we're proud parents. I stare at them wondering how Jack and I got so lucky. We have two handsome little tykes. They're a blessing to us." She said this time serious. Vida nodded.

"I'm just worried that things will go wrong in the delivery room." Vida said her smile disappearing.

"All you have to do is follow the doctor's advice and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry sis, things will work out." Said Madison.

"Yeah, you're right." Vida said as Madison hugged her.

--

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." Said Xander shutting his phone off and placing it on the table. Nick, Jack, Sky, Chip and Bridge all entered his room.

"What's up guys?" Xander asked smiling. "Is this city beautiful or what?"

"Yeah it is." Said Jack looking out the window.

"So what's the plan?" Nick asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well, the draft is tomorrow night so we got the whole afternoon to ourselves so we can do whatever we want." Said Xander.

"How's it feel to be a father to be?" Asked Bridge.

"Feels good." Said Xander smiling.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" Asked Chip.

"I want a little girl. Vida wants a son." Xander said.

"I'm pretty sure Vida will get her son." Said Nick as they laughed. "She always gets what she wants."

"Ain't that the truth." Said Xander.

Well, why don't we go sight seeing?" Asked Bridge. "I know the girls are going to want to go."

"That sounds cool." Said Nick.

"Oh god. Don't Syd started. She's going to want to buy the entire city." Sky wined. Jack and the others giggled.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Jack said with his arm around his buddy. "Besides, she can't afford, the city. Just the mall." He joked.

"HAHA." Sky said as Xander, Nick, Chip and Bridge followed them out of the room.

The guys found the girls in the hotel bar talking and giggling. They all decided to go out and see the city. Jack informed his and Z's parents about their plans and the parents agreed to join them. They brought the twins along. Not only did the group go sight seeing but they always shopped. Well the women did. They also visited Madison Square Garden The NBA draft will take place here. After woods, they all returned to the hotel had some dinner. Jack and Z went to bed early putting their boys to bed as well.

--

The following evening, the group arrived at Madison Square Garden in anticipation of where Jack would be drafted. Many speculate that he'll be playing for the Lakers who have the number one pick. The group are shown to their table. Z and Mrs. Delgado are holding the twins. Xander smiles at Jack who looks nervous. In attendance is Lakers head coach Phil Jackson and Kobe Bryant. Kobe Bryant who is in town doing a commercial for endorsement decided to stop by the check out the latest talent coming to the NBA. He heard a lot about Jack and wanted to see what he looked like. The Draft is about to begin.

Jack's mother looked at him proud of her son.

"You nervous sweetie?" she asked.

"A little." Jack said his hands are sweating.

"Don't worry baby. You got this." Said Mrs. Landors.

"SHHH, he's about to pick the # 1 draft pick." Said Mr. Landors.

A older gentlemen in an Italian business suit who looked he was apart of the NBA committee stood at the podium.

"With the #1 draft pick going to the Lakers, they select Jack Landors of Long Beach University."

Everyone clapped as Jack stood up. He hugged his mother, his father, kissed Z on her lips, shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Delgado, kissed his twin sons, high fived his male friends and got kisses on the cheek from Madison, Syd and Vida. Xander hugged him. He then went up onto the stage. He shook hands with the owner of the Lakers while taking pictures. Jack put his yellow and purple Lakers cap over his dreads smiling as more pictures were taken. Phil Jackson and Kobe joined Jack on the stage as the press got pics of the three.

"Jack it's good to meet you young man. Congratulations." Said Phil Jackson.

"Thank you sir. Glad to be a Laker." Said Jack.

"Welcome to the team my man." Said Kobe Bryant.

"Thanks man." Jack said shaking Kobe's hand. "I want you guys to meet my family." Jack said as he arrived back his table. "Guys, this is my mom Jacqueline Landors, dad Jeffery, my girlfriend Elizabeth, her parents Danny and Kendall Delgado, my twin sons Jake and Evan Landors, my agent Xander Bly, his girlfriend Vida Rocca, her twin sister Madison Rocca, Madison's boyfriend boy friend and fellow college teammate Nick Russell, my high school and other college teammate Sky Tate, Sky's fiancée Sydney Drew, my other best buds Bridge Carson and Chip Thorne." He said introducing everyone to the NBA coach and player.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Phil said smiling.

"Same here." Kobe said.

"Jack, Steve Smith wants to interview you." Said Xander.

"Ok." Said Jack as he heads over to Stephen A. Smith.

"Jack Landors congratulations." Said Stephen A. Smith. Both are standing before the camera. "How did you feel coming into this draft?"

"I felt pretty good. I was more nervous because I didn't know who would pick me but I'm happy to be with the Lakers." Said Jack.

"You took you're college team straight to the NCAA tournament and won it all. How's it feel to do it four straight years in a row?"

"It was incredible. My teammates and I did a great job. We kept the pressure on, continued to play hard and it worked out for us."

"Now, your agent is one of your closest friends is that true?"

"Yes. Xander Bly. Remember that name because he's going to be one of the biggest agents out there. He's my agent and my one of my friends."

"You're family is here with you as well?"

"Yes. My parents are here along with my girl friend, our twin boys, her parents and my closest friends. I'm glad to have them all here to support me."

"Do you think you can make the transition from college ball player to NBA superstar?"

"I believe I can. I'm gonna learn a lot playing under Coach Jackson and my new teammate Kobe Bryant."

"Kobe's one of the biggest players in the game. You think you can keep up with him?"

"He's one of the greatest players in the game today and I'm just starting out so I'm gonna try to keep up with him. I think I can."

"How do you feel about your game going into the NBA? Do you think you'll need to make any adjustments?"

"Well, if I have to make the adjustments I will but I don't feel like have to. That's what the summer basketball league is for."

"Jack, again congratulations." Said Steve.

"Thank you." Jack said shaking Steve's hand and headed back to his friends and family.

Xander smiled having watched the interview. He realized that Jack is going to take the Lakers by storm. He has watched Jack rise to the occasion during his basketball games and knows that Jack will help bring another championship to the Lakers.

Everyone returned back to the hotel. Jack having officially signed his contract with the Lakers signed autographs at Madison Square Garden and in the hotel lobby. He was an official NBA athlete now. His family watched him. Z smiled holding their sons. The gang congratulated Jack once again. Jack smiled realizing that his dream has come true. By the time the season starts, he'll be a Laker.

--

The gang returned home from New York ready to start their new careers. Jack and Z went shopping for a new home in Los Angeles. They found one in Manhattan Beach. It has 4 bedrooms two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room, a family room, a back door porch and a huge swimming pool. Nick and Madison moved into their new apartment. Nick will begin Medical school in the fall. Madison took a job teaching summer school. Bridge and Chip moved into an apartment in Orange County California. Both began working at their new jobs. Bridge works for a banking company while Chip works for an advertising agency. Sky was hired at Bio lab to work part time while he attends business school in the fall. H and Syd have planned their wedding for Thanksgiving Day. As for Xander and Vida, both have fixed up their new place having put up pictures of their family and friends. Both are sitting on the couch watching a movie on their flat screen TV. Xander has his left arm around Vida's shoulder. He noticed her silence.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with the man I love." Vida said.

"I'm luck to. I'm with the woman I love, you're having my child and I have a great career as a sports agent." Xander said smiling. Vida smiled nuzzling under him.

"I can't wait to until my son is born." Said Vida.

"We're having a girl." Xander said. Vida giggled.

"I'll bet you ten dollars that we have a boy." Vida challenged.

"You're on." Xander said smiling as the couple shared a kiss. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you to." Said Vida taking his arm around her shoulder.

"Our child is going to have two cool parents." Said Xander.

"That's true. We are two cool people." Vida said as they both giggled.

"I worry though." Said Xander.

"About what?"

"Being a good father. I don't want to repeat what my father did to me and my mom." Xander said looking away from her. Vida looked up at him.

"Xander, you're not your father. You're better than him. He hurt you and your mother because he had issues and couldn't deal with them. You were able to deal with your problems." Vida said defending her man.

"Yeah after I got drunk and nearly killed myself." Xander said frowning.

"Sometimes it takes a near death experience to wake a person up. In your case, you woke up and realized that you needed help and got it." Vida said staring at Xander. "You got the help you needed Xander and you're a better man for it."

"You think so?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes I do." Vida said taking his hand in hers. "Xander you've come along way and as far as fatherhood is concerned, you're going to make a great father. I'm so proud of you." She said smiling. Xander smiled to feeling a lot better.

"Thanks baby." Xander said. "I feel better."

"I'm glad. Now let's watch the movie." She said as Xander pulled her into him. She squealed as Xander kissed her and hugged her. He was finally happy.

Epilogue

Five Years Later

Two yeas have passed since they all graduated college. They've all been pretty busy with their careers. Sky and Syd had got married that Christmas after graduating college. Both have begun their careers. Sky completed business school and now works full time at bio labs. Syd is teaching sixth graders. Both have a son name Scott Tate.

Jack and Z got married after the playoffs. Jack along with teammates Kobe Bryant and Luke Walton let the Lakers to three more championship titles. Then was traded to the New York Knicks where he helped them win two championships. Jack made millions in endorsments while starting a foundation with his wife Z. Z finished law school, passed the bar exam and became a legal aid attorney. All this while having another set of twins. The new set o twins are baby boys name Joseph and Elias Landors. Jake and Evan are now six years old and their younger brothers are three. Jack and Z along with their four boys moved to Long Island New York. Jack led the league in points scored and averages forty points a game.

Bridge and Chip got married in a small ceremony with only friends and family present. Bridge got hired at a prestige computer company while Chip is the director at the company and oversees all of the computer projects. Both adopted two boys named Bailey and Craig.

Nick and Madison got married five months after Jack and Z and now have a two year old son name Nicholas Bowen Russell Jr. Nick graduated medical school and was hired as a pediatrician at the local hospital. Madison teaches pre-K at the same school Syd teaches at.

As for Xander and Vida, well Xander has been a great agent. He now represents four football players, four baseball players and five basketball players including Jack. He has gotten Jack five endorsement deals; One sneaker deal with Air Jordan. He got Jack to be a spokes person for Hummers, Champs, Gatorade and Walt Disney. Vida works for a business firm and has been promoted to executive of operations. Both she and Xander are happily married with a son name Xavier Bly. Xander after five years still continues to see his counselor and became a spokesperson for alcohol abuse. He has joined Derek Jeter's turn2 foundation to help keep youngsters away from drugs and alcohol. During one of the dinners held by Mr. Jeter himself, Xander told his story about his struggles with alcohol and what it did to him. He continues to raise awareness of alcohol abuse to youngsters across the country. His life has truly taken a turn for the better and is finally a happy man.

The End


End file.
